Through Her Eyes
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: Hermione Granger fell off a bridge, and is somehow transported 20 years in the past. Living the life of one Hermione J. Black, she will see the world through new eyes, and meet a group of troublesome Marauders along the way. But as she faces a new destiny, and lives an unfamiliar life, will she really want to go back?
1. Prologue

Prologue : The Bridge

Hermione thought her heart would beat out of her rib cage any moment. The Hogwarts Courtyard was illuminated by dozens of flashing spells, throwing blue, red, purple and green reflections onto piles of forgotten rubble. Hermione had resigned at this point to not look down, as she would most likely see someone she knew lying dead, or bleeding out from a Sectumsempra. (The horrible spell seemed to be a favorite among Death Eaters, and Hermione had blocked a few herself in the past hour.)

Ducking under an out of control purple beam, Hermione hurried behind a granite column, leaning around it's edge to look into the courtyard for the soul she was desperately searching for. Ronald Weasley was nowhere to be found. Harry was already gone, and Hermione felt slightly lost without any of her companions.

She was - of course - able to protect herself from harm with no trouble - she certainly wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. But Hermione knew that seeing her boyfriend alive would give her some peace of mind. She already knew that Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, the Twins and Luna Lovegood were all duking it out in the Great Hall, but Ron hadn't been there with them.

Sighing deeply in the midst of the chaos, Hermione moved to a different column, followed by another and another. If a Death Eater came too close she would zap them silently with a 'Petrificus Totalus' and continue on her way as quickly as possible. If Ron wasn't fighting in the courtyard, he may have moved onto the bridge. Hermione knew already that Death Eaters were still arriving by the dozens, armed with Trolls, Giants, Dementors and other creatures via the entrance. If something didn't happen soon, she didn't know how much longer the school could hold out. Professor Lupin was already dead, as were several other professors and students alike.

Hermione forced her eyes shut, swallowing the emotions boiling up into her throat as she darted quickly onto the bridge leading to the castle. Like the yard, people were fighting all over, though the spells were less chaotic, but also not easily dodged. But at very back of the crowd, Hermione could see a head of familiar carrot hair, having at it with a very brawny werewolf. Finrir Greyback was a fierce opponent, and someone Hermione utterly despised. Blocking a few curses and rolling under less effective charms; Hermione made her way towards Ron. The blood was rushing through her ears as he was struck in the chest by a fist, sending him sprawling backwards as Greyback laughed,

"Bombarda!"

Hermione's explosion was strong, knocking the werewolf off his feet and to the stones as she ran to Ron and cast a small healing charm. He looked ok, if not for the bruise which would be forming on his chest in the morning,

"Bloody hell, Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"Helping you,"

Hermione helped Ron to his feet as Greyback stood as well, marble eyes glinting as he showed his rows of sharp teeth. Ron stood in front of Hermione protectively, even if he knew there was no way to ensure her protection,

"You stay away from her!" Ron snapped, sending another few spells at the werewolf which he dodged easily. Hermione felt better that Ron was here, alive and breathing. But she didn't notice the tall, slender figure with black curls whom had apparated onto the bridge. Hermione heard the killing curse spoken, and she saw the light flash in her eyes, but she didn't feel the pain. She only managed to stumble backwards into the railing of the bridge, the loose mortar crumbling weakly under her sudden weight. Then she was falling, staring up as Ron reached out a hand, only to be pulled away by Greyback.

The last thing Hermione saw was the crazed face of Bellatrix Lestrange before everything went black around her.


	2. Chapter 1: Adrift

Chapter 1 : Adrift

Hermione felt adrift. As if she were simply floating on the surface of a lake. It was cold, but not uncomfortably so, and her deeply drawn breaths were silent. Hermione couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not, as the darkness around her was thick. But if she squinted, or pretended to look hard enough, it kinda looked like the inky sky was swirling.

Even in the deafening silence, Hermione thought she could feel her heartbeat, despite the lack of sound or the feeling of blood rushing through her veins. And so, with nothing else to observe in the darkness, Hermione turned to thinking. By now, her brain was whirring a thousand miles a minute. Was this place Death? Was it limbo? Was she simply having a side effect of a spell gone wrong? Hermione wracked her brain for some sort of answer or book she had read about afterlife, but nothing came to mind.

Hermione thought that Death was simply the ending of life, nothing happened afterwards and you simply ceased to exist. But even if this Dark place _was_ her afterlife, Hermione was certainly still existing and in a conscious state of mind. Therefore, she was wrong about death.

Unless of course, she wasn't actually dead. But that was highly improbable, as Bellatrix Lestrange was a talented witch despite her crazed nature. She never missed a shot, especially not when it was meant to kill,

'Her knife didn't miss Dobby either,' Hermione thought gloomily, sighing silently and frowning. She could only imagine what the coast was like right now. The shore was probably damp, and mist would be sitting lowly on the blades of rock protruding from the sand. The waves would be crashing against the shallow reefs not far into the cove, and the salty wind would be blowing. Perhaps that's what Dobby had seen when he died. A beautiful beach scene rather then the darkness of Malfoy Manor,

'He really is a free elf,' Hermione thought bitterly, only half ashamed at her terrible thoughts.

She had fallen from a bridge, and the last face she saw was that of her killer. Joy.

 _'She's so pale, Albus,'_

The voice was far off and distant, Hermione thought she was simply imagining it. Listening closely, the voices continued,

 _'I can't keep her here much longer. There are other students in need of my attention,'_

Hermione winced slightly. She was already dead, and she was probably taking up space in the infirmary. Maybe Ron had recovered her body with a spell?

 _'I understand Poppy. She will stay for a few days more, in case there is improvement. Then, we will have her moved to St. Mungo's,'_

St. Mungo's? Hermione tried with all her might to move, yet even with all her effort, she remained adrift in the blackness, listening to voices somewhere far in the distance,

 _'I'm sure her family will be greatly displeased with this turn of events, Albus. The Ministry of Magic will surely hear about this,'_

 _'I will take care of the Ministry, Poppy. You've done all you can for her. Come now, lets allow her to rest,'_

The voices faded away, and Hermione was left in the silence again. But it wasn't as boring as it had been before, since she was now significantly puzzled. The conversation had clearly been between Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore, but if Hermione was remembering her facts right, Dumbledore was dead.

'This is ridiculous,' Hermione growled in her mind, surprised at the malice which laced her normally laid back, if not slightly pompous tone, 'if I can find a way to stop floating I could figure this out for myself,'

Determined now, Hermione struggled against herself, inwardly groaning at the amount of effort and pain her body was in. It was like being pressed down with several large stones, despite the fact that she currently felt weightless. Silently struggling, the darkness seemed thicker as it pulled against her escape, attempting to drag her back down into a state of listless floating. But if Hermione Jean Granger was anything, she certainly was _not_ a quitter.

Wincing and fighting through her aches, Hermione managed to find a grip on her arm, then the other. Using her fingers, she clasped at the feathery blackness and used it to pull herself into a sitting position, startled when her final grunt of victory echoed loudly around her head (instead of in it, as it had been before).

Before Hermione could ponder the odd phenomena however, her eyes were blinded by a sudden white light as the darkness gave way to a free fall. Not having the energy to scream in panic, Hermione merely hid her face in her arms, waiting for the end to come once again. Instead however, the familiar feeling of cushions enveloped her with a soft 'thup' and all went silent again. Yet even in this new environment, the silence wasn't nearly as deafening as before. A soft breeze was whispering somewhere though loose mortar around window panes, and a crow cried somewhere beyond that. Hermione could hear the creaking of old floorboards. Inhaling deeply, she smelt the sterile twinge of hot vinegar and Skele-Grow, and tasted the vile concoction around her lips.

Hermione had been in the infirmary enough to know exactly where she was, and it gave her solace. It certainly didn't surprise her that Madame Pomfrey would rebuild the infirmary first after the war, as it was a vital part of clean up and recovery. But did that mean Hermione survived her fall, as well as the killing curse administered by Bellatrix Lestrange? Hermione thought it impossible, and yet she lay unconscious in a hospital cot - presumably at Hogwarts.

Wincing as a new wave of pain and soreness overcame her, Hermione shifted slightly, feeling the soft sheets billowed just below her breast line. Feeling was an odd sensation after floating for who-knows-how-long in her own subconscious. Opening her lips, Hermione found them dry and painful, and let out a small squawk of discomfort. Her throat felt like sandpaper. Forcing open her eyelids - which was quite a feat in itself - Hermione had to immediately shut her eyes again. Grunting stubbornly, she tried again, forcing her lids to squint and adjust to the new environment. Dawns light was just beginning to flit through the high set, arched windows of the infirmary. It gave everything a glow, Hermione sighing at the familiarity of it all. The war had filled up the infirmary rather quickly during the fighting, and many had set up cots in the Great Hall. Yet looking around, Hermione was confused to find no one else around her, except a lone figure at the far corner of the room in a full body cast,

'Quidditch accident,' Hermione mumbled to herself, exhaling deeply again as she observed the rest of the room. Everything looked the same as it did before the war, except there were some new banners hanging on the wall.

Just then, the doors to the infirmary opened and Poppy Pomfrey scurried inside. Hermione had been well acquainted with the talented yet strict matron of Hogwarts, as being friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley usually forced her into visiting more times then desired. But it was Madame Pomfrey who inspired Hermione to become a healer after the war, perhaps even applying for a position at Hogwarts.

The small woman went to the casted boy first, whispering lowly to him through the creamy plaster. She then began to trot towards Hermione's side of the room. Hermione herself was rather startled at the joviality of her stride, as the Madame Pomfrey she knew always seemed to walk in a more perturbed manner. She also looked a bit younger too, as her silver grey hair still had patches of dark in it,

'Odd,' Hermione thought, watching the matron work around her like she didn't even exist. She through about attracting the woman's attentions, but didn't feel the need to startle her to wits end. And so as Madame Pomfrey mixed a variety of potions and poured some Skele-Gro, Hermione watched tiredly and with closed lips.

It was too bad Madame Pomfrey had a glass in her hand, as it fell immediately to the floor with a small clatter as the matron finally set her eyes on Hermione. Their eyes locked, and the woman looked at her with a palor complexion,

"M-Merlins Beard,"

Hermione was surprised at the matrons choice of words, watching as she immediately conjured up a Patronus and sent it away. Over her initial shock, the matron began to cluck like a mother hen, waving her wand over Hermione's figure and having her down several colored potions as well as the Skele-Gro. Finally, Hermione found the gumption to speak for herself,

"W-what..-"

The sentence was incomplete, as Hermione couldn't seem to get any words past her sandpaper throat. Handing her another potion, Madame Pomfrey tisked slightly,

"You took a bad fall, dear,"

Hermione nodded, downing the potion in one gulp as she remembered the bridge and Bellatrix and... _Ron_. Realizing her friends were probably worried sick, Hermione made a move to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the matron,

"Oh no you don't," she stated firmly, "you will not be living my ward any time soon,"

"B-but, my friends?"

The potion seemed to have cleared up Hermione's throat a bit, even if it was still a bit painful. Madame Pomfrey scoffed and shook her head slightly, causing Hermione to become a bit bemused. Certainly she respected Harry and Ron more then that (even if they _were_ total gits sometimes)?

"You certainly don't mean your troublesome cousin and his friends, do you? Those boys..."

"Wait...my cousin?"

Hermione didn't like interrupting her superiors, but her _cousin_? Last time she checked, her only _cousin_ was a Muggle, and was drinking his life away in Bermuda. It was Madame Pomfrey's turn to look confused, staring at Hermione as she dipped a wash cloth in a pail of water and began dabbing at the girl's face,

"Surely you remember, Miss Black? Sirius and his little friends placed a Muggle thing called a roller-skate on the stairs - while they were moving! Honesty, you could have died! I mean, you fell down three whole flights,"

Hermione was completely speechless. Not only had Madame Pomfrey (a woman Hermione had known for 7 years) called her 'Miss Black', but she mentioned a Sirius. The only Sirius Hermione ever knew was dead. And lastly, she had fallen off a bridge, not down three flights of moving stairs. Before Hermione could question anything however, the doors to the infirmary opened again. Albus Dumbledore stood there, garnished in his usual white, perfectly living and perfectly healthy. Hermione felt unable to catch her breath, as the whole world seemed to go dark again.


	3. Chapter 2: Lady Hermione J Black

Chapter 2: Miss Hermione J. Black

Coming too was a far better experience then it had been the first time around. It was more of a bleary eyed unconsciousness, like waking up after a heavy nights sleep. Sighing heavily and groaning just a bit, Hermione forced her eyes to open once, closed them, then tried again. Someone was sitting at her beside, waiting for her to awaken. Shifting slightly, Hermione rubbed her face with a hand, blinking the crust from her eyelids and staring at who exactly had sat to wait for her. Professor Albus Dumbledore looked exactly as Hermione remembered him too be, if not a bit more lively. The creases in his face weren't as deep as before, and the white in his beard wasn't as snowy. Feeling suddenly self conscious, Hermione pulled the blanket up to cover her chest, despite it being covered by a drab hospital gown,

"I hope you are feeling better, now, Miss Black?" Dumbledore questioned, his voice ringing in the elderly way Hermione had greatly missed. Nodding hesitantly, she clutched the sheets tightly between white knuckles. Her hands were so unbelievably pale. As if reading her thoughts (Legitimacy and all that), Dumbledore chuckled,

"Ah yes, I'm sure you will be able to recover your color as the year progresses, Miss Black,"

"Y-yes. U-uhm," Hermione rolled a lip. What could she possibly say? 'I'm actually Hermione Granger and I just fell off a bridge?' Shaking her head slightly, Hermione sighed and cleared her throat, "what...what's today's date, sir?"

Dumbledore lifted a furry brow, but it soon relaxed back into place as Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his gaze,

"Today is the 19th of January, 1975. You've been comatose for precisely 3 months time,"

Hermione felt a chill travel up her spine as her mouth searched for words, but her brain couldn't find answers. She had fallen off a bridge and died in 1998, and somehow woke up almost 20 years in the past (23 years if you want to be exact about it) in 1975. She didn't have her Time Turner, nor did she have any kind of artifact which would transfer her backwards in time. And yet...how could she have possibly time traveled if she was suddenly under the name of 'Miss Black?'. Hermione groaned slightly, holding the heel of her palm to her forehead as a headache began to pulse behind her eyelids. This was worse then studying for her NEWT's,

"Miss Black, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I do believe I'm just...thinking too hard about this,"

Dumbledore didn't say anything at first, then made a noise of acceptance and stood, smoothing out his robes and holding his hands together slightly,

"I will leave you to your rest then, Miss Black. But have no fear, your cousin will be punished adequately for this incident, along with any of his friends who were involved,"

Hermione nodded slowly, watching cautiously as Dumbledore disappeared and the Hospital Wing was quiet. Glancing around carefully to make sure Madame Pomfrey wasn't around, Hermione threw the blanket off her legs. They were bare and very pale, almost sickly so, pricking with cold as Hermione grasped the bedside table. She then stood, nearly collapsing from weakness as her hands took tight hold of her half-crutch to keep her standing. If she was going to figure out what happened to her, now was probably the time to start poking around. After all, time travel was forbidden for a reason, and Hermione didn't want to be that reason.

Huffing with the effort, Hermione stood on her own and took a few careful steps. She still felt off balance and wobbly, but she was no wimp. She fought in a war for Merlin's sake! Surely a few 'months' in a hospital bed could be easily overcome. Staring determinedly forward, Hermione made her way around the room once, then twice. Stopping in between laps to visit the full body cast boy, who was most likely bored out of his mind. Finally comfortable walking again, Hermione made her way towards one of the medical closets near Madame Pomfrey's office. Even if she were 20 years in the past, Hermione knew the closets had been there far longer. Opening the door, Hermione turned to look at her reflection in the mirror tacked to the inside of the wardrobe. She had been expecting looking sickly and probably fairly disheveled from bed rest, but what she saw was honest to Merlin startling.

Her face was the same as it had always been, but her once chocolate colored eyes were now a startling, practically glowing cobalt blue. And her precious 'rats-nest' of bushy almond curls was now dark as burnt coffee beans, and - despite being highly tussled - fell wide and lush,

'I look like a bloody Slytherin!' Hermione thought to herself, still staring at her reflection when Madame Pomfrey returned to the room and yelped in surprise and frustration,

"What is this? You need to be in bed, resting,"

Hermione was guided away from the mirror and forced back into bed, though it was cold now as Hermione folded her arms stubbornly. She was itching to get to the library and research what exactly had happened to her. But Madame Pomfrey was insistent on keeping her in the infirmary. The days were long and dull, and by the time she was feeling more like herself (as much as you can be in a different lifetime anyway), Hermione was practically gnawing the bars of her cot in frustration. Finally though, Madame Pomfrey set a pair of robes on her bed, forced one more round of Potions down her throat and told her to change. Hermione couldn't have been more grateful, practically bouncing from her bed to change behind one of the screens.

It was the usual Hogwarts grey vest, dark ruffle skirt and clogs. But what started Hermione the most was the green and silver tie and knee highs accompanying the ensemble. Folding the tie expertly in the standing mirror beside her, Hermione stared at the reflection in abject horror. Hermione Jean Granger (i.e Black) was a Slytherin.

Running a hand down her face slightly, Hermione pulled on her school cloaks, feeling the embroidered patch on its front with a hand, surprised to find it rubbed smooth,

'Apparently this was one of my nervous habits' Hermione thought to herself, feeling the patch once more before sighing and emerging from behind the curtain. It felt good to be wearing actual clothing again, but she wasn't exactly thrilled with the color choice,

"You do look much better now," Madame Pomfrey said mindlessly, holding out a wand for Hermione to take, "here you are. Lucky it wasn't broken during the fall,"

Nodding, Hermione took the offered wand hesitantly. It certainly wasn't her ivy wood and dragon heart string, but it still felt quite comfortable in her grip. The simplicity of the thing soothed her really, as the dark maple finish matched her hair,

"Thank you for your help, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione stated mindlessly, happy to find a hair tie tucked into her robe pocket. Another nervous tell perhaps?

"I'm just glad you are well again. Seeing you in that bed for three months Hermione was quite the dampener on my days,"

Hermione smiled, glad that only her last name had changed. Sticking her wand into her newly formed ponytail, Hermione gave Madame Pomfrey one last wave before leaving the Hospital Wing.

The castle walls were cast in yellow from glowing torches, and the echoing of her own footsteps were loud as Hermione sighed slightly. She had almost forgotten what the Castle looked like in tact.

"My lady! My lady!"

Hermione froze, rooted to her spot as she turned. A small figure was padding up the hallway towards her, heaving as it's tiny footfalls barely made any noise on the granite floors. Blinking bewilderedly, Hermione was surprised to find a house elf there at her feet. He was a small thing, ears perched high atop his head and cropped to stand on end. Large eyes were brimming with a hidden admiration as he bowed respectively,

"Quitz is here to serve you once again, Lady Hermione. Quitz has been longing to see you so,"

Hermione herself felt slightly aghast. She knew how badly many elves were treated, but compared to Dobby, Winky and Kreature, Quitz looked relatively clean,

'Apparently my new self dislikes enslavement also,' Hermione thought, nodding her head as the elf stood and waited. Hermione knew they enjoyed the work (mostly anyway) and, even if she offered clothes to free the elf, he would feel offended. So she merely nodded her head,

"Very well then, Quitz. Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"'Tis dinner time, my lady. Everyone's in the Great Hall. Masters Lucius and Regulus have been worried so, they will be most joyous to sees you well again!"

Hermione lifted a brow, but quickly pushed it back into place. She was intruding on someone's life - her life - if she wasn't mistaken. Just in a different timeline. Sighing heavily, Hermione ran a hand over her scalp,

"I'm not ready to see anyone yet. I think I'll be heading to the library for some research,"

"Oh buts Lady Hermione, everyone will be so pleased to see you. Surely you are in need of food after your awakening?"

Hermione made a move to deny the fact, but was quickly silenced by the grumbling of her stomach. Quitz smiled victoriously as she winced slightly,

"I guess I am kind of hungry,"

"Quitz knows the Lady Hermione well,"

Hermione blinked as the house elf took her hand, pulling her gently in the direction of the Great hall,

"Come, come! You will eat and be with friends, and I will serve you,"

Hermione felt the need to argue, but followed the elf anyway, mind still abuzz with new information. At this point, it seemed Quitz was her best source of information, even if she was being dragged head first into familiar yet unfamiliar territory. After all, she'd be sitting at the Slytherin table with - if she heard the information correctly - Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black. Oh joy.


	4. Chapter 3: The Marauders

hapter 3 - The Marauders

Hermione remembered the ornate doors leading into the Great Hall. Carved with the animals of the four houses, a lion sat regally top right, while a snake slithered and hissed top left. A mighty eagle swooped from under it, and a badger batted playfully at the lions paws. These were the same doors that protected the Great Hall when the Death Eaters first attacked Hogwarts, and Hermione felt sad that they had been shattered with several Bombarda spells during the raid.  
But standing outside them now, in fresh school robes and hearing the loud buzz from inside, Hermione's heart swelled. So many people died in the Great Hall that day. Fred, Lupin, Colin, and so many more. There were so many nameless faces, flickering across the back of her mind like roll of film. Hermione barely realized she had stopped walking till someone tugged on her hand,

"Do not cry, Lady Hermione," Quitz said happily, drawing Hermione's attentions again, "you's will be with friends soon, and I will serve you. Come, come,"

Hermione cleared her throat, nodded, brushed away the remnants of her tears and stuck her chin in the air,

'For Merlin's sake, Hermione, get a grip!' she thought, unable to keep her heart from stuttering as she approached the Great Hall doors one step at a time, 'if you're going to find a way back to 1998, you need to keep your head. You're a Gryffindor in your own time, Granger. Act like it!'

Glancing up from her personal pep talk, Quitz released Hermione's hand and opened a spindly palm, opening the doors with a push of invisible magic. Soon, the chatter of the other students cleared up and Hermione entered. The four long tables were packed with students, house banners hanging above each one. They looked the exact same as they did in her own time, if not a bit fuller. Blinking from her memories and wincing slightly, Hermione instinctively glanced at the Gryffindor table, frowning as her heart ached for Harry, Ron, Ginny and the others. But as Quitz pulled at her sleeve, she turned on a heel and strode as confidently as possible towards the Slytherin table.  
The head of long, platinum blonde hair was the first thing she recognized. Lucius Malfoy looked similar to his his son, if not a tad more straight lipped and masculine. His high cheekbones were accentuated by shadows, as his dark marble eyes flicked between other people at the table, and then flicked up to her. His face didn't show anything new, but his hand moved to slap the boy sitting beside him on the bench. This boy was very pale, probably having the same skin tone as Hermione did. His tired eyes looked at Lucius irritably, before the blonde made a movement with a square hand,

'Just act natural. Channel your inner Slytherin,'

"Did you not save a spot for me?"

The words were clipped short, and Hermione was startled at how naturally they came. Normally, she would sound much lighter and kinder. This place was surely getting to her. Everyone at the Slytherin table turned, eyes on her as Hermione felt Quitz clutch the back of her robes nervously. Sneering and folding her arms, Hermione huffed girlishly,  
"Well?"

There was a moment of silence before the entire table shifted and a spot appeared directly across from Regulus. Taking her seat gracefully, Hermione let her eyes scan around cautiously. She was sitting next to a beautiful blonde with sharp features. There was a tug of familiarity in her gut, but Hermione couldn't seem to find a name,

"You are...feeling better then, Hermione?"

She glanced up, forcing an expression of neutrality onto her face as Lucius stared at her from across the piles of food. His tone wasn't friendly, nor was it commanding. Yet Hermione still had to force herself from shivering. After all, it was his home where she had been branded and tortured several months ago,

"Yes, I am well now. Three months is a long time to be bed ridden,"

"You certainly look it," Regulus stated snidely, causing Hermione to growl at him. What was the matter with her? Certainly wearing green didn't turn her into a heartless Slytherin?

"Lay off, Regulus. At least she doesn't look like you," the blonde girl snapped from beside Hermione, causing her to smirk slightly. Regulus snorted and leaned back as Lucius rolled his eyes but said nothing,

"Shut up Narcissa," Regulus finally mumbled. Hermione's heart leapt slightly as her eyes flicked to the blonde woman beside her. She did have some resemblance to the older Narcissa Malfoy, but she was almost unrecognizable. Hermione's thoughts were broken however as Professor McGongall appeared at the Slytherin table, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder to get her attention. Turning, she was relieved at the stern yet kindly face of her favorite Professor,

"Miss Black. Can you come with me, please?"

Glancing back at her small group of Slytherins, Hermione nodded her head,

"Come along, Quitz," Hermione stated, waving a hand to the house elf who padded after her robes. She didn't like domineering over the poor creature, but some battles were to be fought on a different day. The rights of house elves was only one of those numerous battles.  
Following McGongall past the staff table, she was guided into a side room. The walls were paneled in wood, and the furniture was dark and comfortable looking. Sitting in the room was a single group of four boys. Hermione's heart caught in her throat as all four of them turned to look at her.  
Their stares were shadowy and angry, and Hermione couldn't help but flinch back. But one pair of eyes, a beautiful hazel pair, remained calm and relaxed. Noticing her tension, McGongall waved at one of the chairs,

"Please Miss Black, sit. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermione nodded, hands quivering slightly as she attempted to hold back her emotions. Sirius Black was a jovial boy, tall with shaggy black hair and a Gryffindor tie wrapped around his head like a band. Hermione remembered that he was her 'cousin' in this timeline, and they would most likely not get along. Peter Pettigrew was a man Hermione wanted to despise with all her heart. She wanted to take and grind him into nothing but dust (getting in touch with her Slytherin side of course), but looking at him now, she couldn't feel anything. His failed attempts at glaring at her were adorable, as he was such a small a pudgy boy who probably wouldn't hurt anything. Next came the Harry Potter lookalike. James Potter certainly reflected his son (or the other way around, Hermione supposed), as they shared many of the same features. James was a bit wider in the face then Harry, and his hair was a bit lighter, if not even more messy. But just looking at him made Hermione's heart twist in pain. Finally, Remus Lupin came into her sight. Though she hadn't been as close to the professor as Harry or Ron had during the battle, Hermione was close with his wife Tonks, and therefore spent a good amount of time around him. Remus was very similar to his older counterpart, lanky - if not sickly - with a narrow face, big hazel eyes and a head of mixed golden almond hair. If Hermione were to continue staring, she could faintly make out the scars on the boys face, but only just barely,

"I suppose you all know why you are gathered here?"

McGonagall's voice pulled Hermione away from her staring match with the boys, turning to the Transfiguration Professor with knitted brows. What were they all doing here anyway?  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin, the staff have now finalized their decision about your punishment,"

Hermione felt herself pale, and saw several of the boys go ashen as well. McGonagall continued, levitating a cup of tea to Hermione with her wand which she took and sipped nervously,

"Due to your blatant disregard of human life, as told by Miss Black whom has only just awoken from 3 months comatose, the punishment will be permanent expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

The silence hanging over the room was thick, all four boys staring at McGonagall with dumbstruck expressions. It was Sirius who broke the silence, with an angry shout of,

"You can't do that!"

McGonagall glared sternly at the dark haired boy, waving her wand as he was forced back into his seat,

"Indeed I can Mr. Black, and there will be no doubt that your family will be hearing about this incident-"

"Professor,"

Hermione spoke before she even knew what she was saying, eyebrows knit together as her heart twisted in her chest. The Marauders couldn't be broken up simply because of her,  
"I think this punishment is a mistake,"

The Marauders whipped their heads around in surprise as Professor McGonagall frowned deeply,

"Ms. Black, these boys easily could have killed you with their Tom foolery. Surely you are aware of that?"

Hermione nodded, handing her empty tea cup to Quitz who disappeared with it quickly. Standing, she smoothed her cloak and nodded,

"I know Professor, but Hogwarts is home to all of us. To some more then others,"

Hermione glanced at Sirius, then at Remus who was standing calmly with his hands in his pockets,  
"These four are family to each other, Professor. Give them a different punishment, anything, but not expulsion. That's just a waste of four exceptionally talented wizards,"

Professor McGongall seemed hesitant, but eventually gave in and sighed heavily,

"You make a valid point, Ms. Black. I will bring it to the staff and we will come to another conclusion,"

Hermione sighed deeply as well and nodded, satisfied she had prevented a disaster,

"Thank you, Professor,"

"Any more foolishness and all of you will be immediately expelled, understood?" McGongall addressed the Marauders who nodded quickly, "very well. You are excused,"

The four boys filed out past Hermione, Sirius being sure to knock into her shoulder on the way out the door. Remus stopped like he was going to say something, but was just as quickly pulled away by his friends as they disappeared into the now empty Great Hall. Groaning slightly to herself, Hermione too made her way out, closing the door softly behind her,

"Quitz, what's this weeks Slytherin password?"

"I do believe it's Fungus Ignes, my lady,"

"Right. Let's head back to the common room, then?"

"Anything you wish, my lady,"


	5. Chapter 4: The Re-Sorting

A/N: I'm just writing to note everyone who has followed or reviewed this story. The **positive feedback is actually pretty overwhelming and emotional for me, since I haven't written on this website since 2012. I just wanted to thank everyone who is following this effort, since it means so much to me and makes me happy. And without further adieu, Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: The Re-Sorting

Hermione felt as though she were intruding on something sacred. Her legs were thrown lazily over the side of one of the plush Emerald chairs, a spare Potions textbook open in her lap as she sat before the glowing hearth of the Slytherin Common Room. But focus was scarce in the presence of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy.

'They haven't come up for air in 20 minutes,' Hermione thought to herself, knitting her brows as she flicked another page in her textbook, wincing at the smacking and groaning sounds coming from the couple sprawled on the sofa. It was weird to think that they would spawn the horrendous Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione was used to being the outside observer of a good snogging - mostly a spontaneous event between Harry and Ginny - but she was uncomfortable being the observer of two people whom she greatly despised. Luckily, her agony was ended as Regulus came into the room, plopping down beside the kissing couple and whacking a hand against the back of Malfoy's head,

"Go get a different room, you git,"

"Shove off," Malfoy snarled angrily, flipping his ponytail as both he and Narcissa straightened their robes, "at least I'm not a virgin, Regulus,"

Hermione couldn't help the snicker which escaped her throat, causing all three on the sofa to acknowledge her presence,

"You can't talk, Black," Regulus snapped at her, "I wasn't the one caught shagging a Hufflepuff in an alcove,"

Hermione flushed an angry red,

"All have you know, he fell in there with me! We weren't shagging,"

Hermione grimaced and blinked confused. Had she been shagging a Hufflepuff in an alcove at one point? She certainly couldn't remember doing such a thing - as Hermione Granger - but Hermione Black could apparently, and was ready to defend herself,

"Whatever you say Black. At least the poor git wasn't a Mudblood,"

Hermione felt the need to point out her own views about muggle-borns, but quickly bit her tongue. Pure-blood culture was something she had been researching over the past days, and apparently it was extremely different than what she thought it was.  
A 'Pure-blood' family was usually generations old, and claimed to have no muggle-borns or half-bloods in their families. Obviously there were some exceptions to this rule as it was nearly impossible to have a completely 'pure' family line without inbreeding. But that wasn't even the half of it. Pure-blood families had their own book of rules and regulations, similar to the families of the early Victorian era. The eldest son of a pure-blood family would restrain from sexual affairs till after he's married or had already chosen a lifelong partner, and is in charge of the finances and estates of his father. In turn, eldest daughter would be presented to other eligible pureblood bachelor's upon her turning 18, and should be married by the time she's 26 or she became 'old stock'.  
Hermione was slightly appalled by this rule, but knew that producing an heir was important in maintaining a long family line. That also meant that Draco Malfoy - the oldest son - was still a virgin in her time. Snickering at the thought, Hermione sighed in a contented manner and tuned back into the conversation between Regulus, Lucius and Narcissa,

"So when's the wedding?" Regulus questioned, leaning against the couch armrest as Lucius straightened out with a type of manly pride,  
'Lucius and Narcissa probably married young,' Hermione thought, 'probably before or right after leaving Hogwarts,'

"Oh, I was thinking in the Springtime. But Lucius wants to wait till Winter,"

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, turning back to her potions textbook, only to fail at adequately scanning the words. She had found Hermione Black was just as studious as Hermione Granger had been, but she was apparently more of a hands on learner,

"Miss Hermione Black!"

The voice caught Hermione's attention as she lifted her head slightly, blinking at the long and somewhat unnerving face of Horace Slughorn standing before her,

'He's the head of house,' Hermione thought to herself, 'don't snap at him,'

She wasn't exactly fond of the man whom 'collected' people. But she merely placed her book aside and nodded,

"Hello professor,"

"I just came by to welcome you back. I was so worried when I heard about your accident,"

Hermione wanted to lift her brow in suspicion, but kept it in place as Quitz appeared with her cup of tea. Taking it with a soft mumble of thanks, Hermione addressed her former and current potions professor,

"Of course. That bloody boy could have killed me," She spat, mouth tasting sour at the words Hermione Black was putting forth, "but I'm not one to give up that easily,"

Slughorn laughed and nodded excitedly, holding the edges of his dark plumb robes with his hands as he leaned forward ever so slightly,

"Surely you'll be coming to dinner this weekend. The club has missed you,"

Hermione hid her grimace as she shifted slightly in her chair. The 'Slug Club' was Slughorn's way of showing favoritism to his students. She had no interest in being a part of it, but apparently Hermione Black was already a member,

"Perhaps, professor. I only just returned to a normal routine,"

Hermione lied swiftly and easily, hoping the man would leave her alone. His smile twitched before he nodded his head rapidly,

"Of course dear, but we really do need a trend setter like you at the table. Anyway, good luck on your potions, I will see you all in class tomorrow,"

Then he was gone, back up the stairs as quickly as he appeared. Shaking her head and scoffing slightly in irritation, Hermione stood from the chair and picked up her textbook. She thought it best she retreat into the dormitory before Lucius and Narcissa decided to have at it again.  
The next day wasn't much better, as she was a Slytherin now, and spent most of her time with her housemates. (How anyone could put up with such cruel people, Hermione couldn't begin to understand). Even so, she still spent much of her spare time hauled up in the library, ignoring the questioning stares of Madame Pince, as well as the many Ravenclaw students often hogging the tables. It was just after Transfiguration when Professor McGongall called Hermione to stay after class. She did so studiously, but with slight nervousness. McGongall was no longer her head of house, and therefore she was under much scrutiny,

"You asked for me, Professor?" Hermione asked, standing by the Anamagi's desk with stiff shoulders. She missed the casual air between students and teachers during the war,

"Indeed I did, Miss Black. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to send you to his office,"

Hermione stiffened. She had only been in this new timeline for a week and already she was I trouble!

'It must have come in the 'how-to-be-a-Slytherin' guide for dummies,' Hermione grumbled inwardly, nodding as Professor McGongall dismissed her. Sighing, Hermione walked towards the hallway where the golden Griffon stood guard over the staircase. She had never really visited the headmasters office much when he was alive, and therefore was unable to push the unease out of her gut,

"Pumpkin Juice," Hermione spoke clearly, watching the Griffin turn it's back on her as the stairway began to ascend. Following it up, Hermione's nerves mounted even more. Coming upon the wooden door of the Headmasters office, she didn't even have time to knock before,

"Enter!"

Sighing deeply to calm down - a nervous Slytherin is a pathetic Slytherin - Hermione entered. The walls were lined with books and scrolls, all covered in a fine layer of golden dust. In the middle of the room was a heavy, intricately carved desk, and behind that perched a bird. It observed Hermione with bead eyes as she gazed in awe upon his beautiful feathers. Harry had told her about Fawkes the Phoenix at one point in time, but she had never seen the bird in person,

"Miss Black. Thank you for coming on such short notice,"

Dumbledore appeared - practically popped from thin air - from behind a large tower of books, smiling under his whitish beard as Hermione nodded stiffly,

"You...wanted to speak with me, Professor?"

Dumbledore blinked before stroking his facial hair carefully, walking closer to his desk and grabbing a handful of beans from a bowl on his desk,

"Yes. Since waking from your accident, Miss Black, there has been an extraordinary change in you. As observed by myself and other teachers here at Hogwarts,"

'That's cause I fell off a bridge in 1998 and woke up 20 years in the past as a new person,' Hermione hissed in her head, blocking out the Legitimacy Dumbledore was attempting to use on her,

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my head, professor," Hermione snipped sharply, causing the old man to pull back and laugh lightly,

"So sorry, dear, force of habit. As I was saying, I think this change permits me to re-sort you,"

"Re-sort me, sir?" Hermione asked, eyebrow shooting up as a frown pulled down her lips. She had never herd of someone being resorted halfway through the school year before, not even in Hogwarts: A History (Hermione's favorite book). Dumbledore nodded, waving his wand as the Sorting hat came down from a high shelf. The burlap and wrinkles didn't seem as deep as in her own time, but it was still rather pathetic looking, if Hermione were to admit,

"You certainly have become a different person upon awakening my dear. This seems most fitting of the situation. Now if you'll take a seat please?"

Hermione hesitated but did as she was told, plopping down into a chair across from Dumbledore's desk as the hat slowly descended down onto her head,

'Well, well,' it whispered, 'what are you now, Slytherin? So different then what you were before,'

"Get on with it hat," Hermione mumbled, sitting back and folding her arms stubbornly as the hat chuckled deeply,

'Still got some Slytherin in you then,' it mumbled, 'but what is this? Ah, you've seen things...terrible things,'

"I don't want to talk about it,"

'No, I'm sure you don't. I think you belong now in...GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. Chapter 5: A Snake in the Lion's Den

**A/N: Just a note. I'm currently playing catch up with some of my chapters which is why there are updates so often, they should be falling onto a more predictable schedule once I hit my mark. Also, I never stated what year everyone is in:**

 **4th Year: Regulus**

 **5th Year: Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, James, Hermione**

 **7th Year: Lucius, Narcissa (this makes them 2 years younger then in canon)**

Chapter 5 - A Snake in the Lions Den

Hermione walked swiftly beside Professor Minerva McGonagall, chasing her Emerald green cloak-tails down the hallways of what would be a future battleground. Even as they strode closer and closer to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione could hear the screaming as faces flickered across her vision. This particular part of the Castle - Hermione noted to herself - had collapsed during the first wave of attack, as it wasn't as heavily warded as the Great Hall or Library. So as they flew towards the familiar set of limestone steps leading up towards the portrait hole, Hermione scanned everything with her eyes, committing every nook, cranny and alcove to memory.

'I won't be forgetting this place a second time,' She whispered in her head, feeling the new Gryffindor patch embroidered onto her robes. It certainly felt good to be out of her green socks, but Hermione still felt slightly tainted by the Slytherin Dungeon. Shaking her head and sighing heavily, Hermione had to take the steps two at a time to catch up to her Professor, whom was already standing and waiting at the entrance.  
The Fat Lady had yet to move into place - Hermione concluded upon arrival - and in its place was a man in shiny silver armor. Channeling her inner Snape, the new Lioness pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned ever so slightly. She certainly knew Sir Cadogan, as he was constantly challenging students to duels and changing the passwords of Gryffindor Tower during her Third Year.

"Miss Black, this is where you will be staying from now on. I am the Gryffindor head of house, so if you need anything come to me,"

Hermione nodded her understanding as McGongall turned to Sir Cadogan,

"Wound Heartstring,"

The man in armor nodded, laughed happily and moved aside,

"Please enter, my fair ladies," he stated.  
Not changing her neutral expression, Hermione followed her Professor silently into the Gryffindor Common room. It barley changed since the last time Hermione had been there, though everything seemed a little newer, and there were some different portraits on the walls.  
During the Final Battle, the room had fallen in on itself, as it was heavily targeted along with Ravenclaw Tower by the Death Eaters. Hermione knew that many students had been trapped inside, and were unable to be saved by any form of magic. Suppressing her urge to shiver in discomfort, Hermione pushed back the emotions threatening to rear up,

"Ahem! Can I have your attention please! Can I have your attention!"

Hermione looked up from her shoes (which she had turned to inspecting) surprised to find every pair of eyes on her. And they weren't friendly eyes either. Every stare was narrowed and dark with hidden malice, similar to the way Slytherin's looked at Gryffindors,  
'So much for inter-house unity' Hermione scoffed in her head, keeping her chin from falling as McGonagall called for attention,

"Due to some very special circumstances, students, Miss Hermione Black will be staying here in the Gryffindor Dormitories for the rest of the year,"

Hermione felt the hate only grow as McGongall continued with her little announcement,

"I expect you to treat her with respect and kindness. And I won't hesitate to take points for any bad behavior towards her. Is that clear?"

The room was stoic as many heads nodded, and there were a few deep growls and grumbles. Swallowing thickly, Hermione felt the Professor's hand on her shoulder,

"It might take some getting used too," she said softly, though it lacked any hint of the compassion Hermione was used to receiving from the future Headmistress, "just give it time. Don't cause any trouble,"

Then McGonagall was gone, emerald cloaks waving in a very Snape like fashion as she disappeared out the portrait hole. Now alone, Hermione turned and saw the eyes all pointed at her.  
She felt like a butterfly in a glass case, pinned and being observed. She was a literal snake in the lions den. Though her lack of words didn't seem to bother the Gryffindors, as several of them up and left the room in a flurry of anger. Others simply turned, ignoring her presence all together as they stiffly continued what they were doing.

'If Ron were here, he probably would have pummeled me,' Hermione thought, exhaling shakily as she made her way through the Common Room. She avoided bumping into anyone or making any sort of eye contact, practically running up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
What greeted her was similar to her treatment downstairs. The mindless chatter which had filled the room before was utterly silent now, as the girl's all stared at her from their beds. Hermione felt as if she should say something to break the ice, but the glares she was receiving quickly snuffed out that small flame of hope. Keeping her head down, Hermione went to the only bed left. It had clearly been moved from its original position next to the other girls, and was pushed as far against the opposite wall as possible.

'Isolate the Slytherin,' Hermione thought, 'she might carry something'

Biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, Hermione took hold of her trunk (apparently she had a trunk?) which had been practically tossed across the floor, setting it at the end of her bed. She then threw herself on the mattress, ripped the curtains closed, tossed up a silencing charm and cried.  
Hermione didn't like to cry, really she didn't. She cried for the dead, and the families they left behind. She cried out of exhaustion or hardship. But Hermione had never, ever cried out of loneliness.  
And she stayed that way for a long while, blubbering pathetically into her red sheets. She wanted to be someplace familiar again. She wanted to be with Ron and Harry. She wanted to fool around with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati and talk about boys and go dress shopping. She even thought of Malfoy, and wished he would call her 'Mudblood' one more time.  
But they were gone, probably killed by the Dark Lord. While she was here under a fake name in a fake life, living with just as much as she had left behind,

'God Hermione, why can't Death be simple?'

That was it. The conclusion she had formulated since the first day of waking up in 1975. She had died, and this was her punishment for her failures in life. Hermione sniffled again, choking on the last of her sobs as she sat up and wiped at her eyes with a sleeve.  
She probably looked rubbish, but if Hermione was being honest, she felt rubbish. Not only did the Gryffindors hate her guts, but now the Slytherin's would too.

'Not like they were ever my friends anyway,' Hermione thought rather darkly. She was Hermione Black...and people like her didn't have friends, 'just subjects apparently'

Sighing in a raspy manner, Hermione slowly pulled back the curtain around her bed, surprised to see it was dark. The other girls were obscured by their own curtains, sleeping as Hermione gathered up her things and tip toed out the door. Feeling a familiar sense of comfort in returning to the empty Common room, she started the fire in the hearth again, sitting in the chair closest to the flames. Yet even as Hermione removed a piece of parchment and quill from her bag to start on her Transfiguration Essay (even if it had only just been assigned), no words came. She could only hear the screaming of the ghosts left behind in 1998. Hermione's mind was flooded with sorrow at the sounds of suffocating voices trapped beneath the rubble of the very room where she sat. She heard explosions and shrieks of agony. She saw the blood and dust all over her hands and arms...and she saw the bodies. So many bodies lined up and ready to be identified, some so badly mauled they would never be.  
Hermione felt the tears rush forward again, but these were not tears of loneliness. These were tears of loss...

"Ahem,"

Hermione started at the small noise, sniffling rather loudly as she straightened in her chair and wiped her eyes. To her surprise, Remus Lupin stood there. His eyes were dark ringed, his hair was tussled, and he wore nothing but night clothing,

"I-I'm sorry," Hermione stared, failing at intimidating the werewolf standing before her on the carpet, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, you didn't," Remus said, "are you...ok?"

Hermione's lips twisted into something between a grimace and a failed attempt at a smile. It quickly fell though, as Hermione sighed heavily,

"No, I'm not,"

Remus hummed a bit and, to Hermione's wonder, plopped down into the chair across from her. He looked sickly in the firelight, but Hermione knew she didn't look any better then he at the moment.

"Here,"

Remus held something out across the coffee table, Hermione taking the object carefully,  
"It's chocolate. It...it'll make you feel better,"

"I...thanks. I guess we haven't really been properly introduced. Uh, I'm Hermione Gr-Black. Hermione Black,"

"Remus Lupin,"

The pair shook hands, Hermione relishing the feel of how shockingly soft Remus's hands were,  
'Like foot pads,' she thought on instinct, barely able to smile as she sat back and nibbled on her chocolate. Remus didn't seem to have anything to talk about either, as the two sat in a contented silence,

"I think," Remus stated after a while, drawing Hermione's attention, "I need a cup of tea. Would you like one?"

Blinking, Hermione nodded as the boy set to work transfiguring random items in the Common room into a makeshift tea set. And though still aching inside, Hermione felt a bit less lonely. And that in itself seemed to be a scarce pleasure.


	7. Chapter 6: Building Bridges

Chapter 6 - Building Bridges

The next morning came too soon, and Hermione felt utterly exhausted. The heaviness of her shoulders was excruciatingly painful as she practically laid across the empty end of the Gryffindor Table, not bothering to eat anything despite Quitz's encouragements. Similar to the sleeping arrangements, Hermione was isolated from the other Gryffindor students, the poor first years squeezing together as closely as possible to keep her away from them,

'I almost feel pity for the snakes now,' Hermione thought bitterly to herself, looking at the feast and wincing. The mere prospect of food just sounded disgusting to her right now.  
Sighing, Hermione glanced across the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table. Regulus was face first in a pile of breakfast food, while Narcissa and Lucius were shamelessly snogging. Hermione snorted to herself, lifting a lip,  
'I almost wish I was back over there,'

Flicking her eyes back towards her empty plate, the entire Great Hall was suddenly silenced by an ear piercing scream. Rocketing upwards (fighting Voldemort would give anyone killer reflexes), Hermione practically ran to where a ring of Gryffindor students had formed. One Slytherin worthy glare and the sea parted rapidly, allowing Hermione to see the beautiful redhead sprawled on the floor. She was quivering with tears, her nose turned to a ducks bill as she wailed,

"And that is why you don't mess with the Marauders!"

Hermione's head snapped up, seeing Sirius black standing there with a smile on his face. James was looking as equally pleased with himself, though Peter and Remus looked a bit more skeptical. Fury raging through her, Hermione stepped to the small redhead - whom she now identified as Lily Evans - and placed a light hand on her shoulder in comfort,

"How. Dare. You! I mean how dare you! You insolent, insignificant little cockroach!"

Hermione's voice was shrill and unfamiliar (even to herself), causing everyone around her to back up a bit. Sirius looked cocky, chest puffed up, arms folded as he stuck his chin in the air,  
"Can't you see she's in distress? You sociopathic prat! You...all of you, get out if my sight! Before I do something you'll regret for the rest of your life!"

The echo of Hermione's dangerous tone caused everyone in the room to flinch as Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder,

"Come on mate, we best let this cool off,"

Hermione sent the boy a grateful look as all four of them paraded from the Great Hall, the large double doors slamming shut behind them. Whipping around on a heel and ignoring the stares of her classmates, Hermione kneeled before Lily Evans, hooking a gentle finger under her chin,

"Let me see,"

Unlike before, Hermione's voice was barely audible though still half-commanding, Lily lifting her head to reveal the hideous yellow bill. Fuming again to herself and shaking her head, Hermione removed her wand from her sleeve,  
"Don't move. Explico,"

In a small flash, the animal part disappeared, leaving the normal, quite stunning Lily Evans behind. Holding her face and blinking, the girl stopped crying as Hermione yanked a tissue from inside her sleeve and held it out,  
"Here. Glad I could help,"

Watching Lily take it, Hermione nodded slightly and stood, flattening her robes. Glancing around at the ring of people which had formed, Hermione growled at them all (in a very un-Hermione like tone),

"Don't you all have somewhere else to be?"

Whipping around in a manner similar to the late potions professor, her robes twisted around as she strode quickly out of the Great Hall. Hermione's walking was halted however as someone called out,

"Wait!"

Turning slightly, Lily Evans skidded to a stop on the limestone floor, red hair flying about her face as she exhaled deeply. The tear tracks were still very present on her face, but she looked more composed now,  
"I uh..." she clammed up slightly, clutching her hands behind her back nervously, "came to thank you. Sirius is a real git...but I've never seen someone stand up to him like that. My name is Lily Evans,"

"Hermione Black. That git is my...cousin, and I apologize for his atrocious behavior,"

Lily laughed lightly, smiled and nodded,

"Those Marauders are horrible pranksters. They almost killed you with a roller-skate, didn't they? At last that's what I heard,"

"They did. I fell three flights,"

"That's simply awful,"

Hermione nodded, walking with Lily back to the Gryffindor Common room. She was surprised how similar Lily held conversation compared to Harry. Her face would scrunch up in concentration when she was thinking hard, and her green eyes would light up if she talked about something she enjoyed. By the time the pair returned to the tower, Hermione knew Lily's favorite class was Potions, that she didn't know how to fly on a broomstick, and that she loved cats,

"I had a cat once," Hermione reminisced as they approached Sir Cadogan, who was poking his sword at a poor first year trying to get in, "his name was Crookshanks. My friend Ron said he looked like a pig with hair,"

Lily laughed happily again, waving to the knight on the wall,

"Wound Heartstring!"

"Hmm? Oh! Of course my lady. Till we meet again, Sir Finnegan, for our next duel,"

The portrait swung open as Lily, Hermione and the very embarrassed first year boy entered together. Unfortunately, the friendly air was broken by the sight of four disgruntled Marauders sitting in front of the fireplace. Hermione made a move to hurry back to the common room, but Lily grappled her arm in a silent plead of: Please don't leave yet. Standing stiffly and jutting her jaw out slightly , Hermione drew herself up as James Potter approached,

"What do you want, James?" Lily snipped, which made Hermione's lip twitch in a smile,

'Thatta girl,' she thought, watching as James glanced wearily in her direction before focusing his attentions back on Lily,

"I came to apologize. The duck bill thing was my idea-"

"No it wasn't, James," Lily interrupted, deadpanning slightly as the Harry doppelgänger blinked, his jaw opening slightly, "this has Sirius Black written all over it. He's trying to get back at me for not letting him copy my Potions Essay. I'm not accepting any sort of apology unless it's from him,"

James made the move to say something, but l was cut short as the shaggy haired boy himself approached, patting his friends shoulder,

"I got this, Prongs," Sirius stated, dark eyes landing on Hermione as they sparked with an anger before he turned back to Lily in a similar manner to James, "you're right, Evans, I take full responsibility for the duck Bill idea,"

Lily sniffed indignantly,

"And?"

Sirius quirked a lip and stood tall, folding his arms,

"And it worked like a charm,"

Lily snorted aghast as Hermione reached out and slapped her cousin upside the head with a palm,

"Apologize to her now, Sirius Orion Black, or so help me-"

"When did you become a noble little shrew? Maybe that fall finally knocked some good sense into you after all? You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you! You ruined everything, Sirius!" Hermione gritted through her teeth, clenching her fists. "I shouldn't even be here!"

Hermione whipped around angrily, running to the girl's dormitories and slamming the door with the force of a hurricane. Falling to her bed and pulling the curtains and silencing charm around herself, Hermione screamed into her pillow. Why did everything have to be so frustrating?  
The Sirius she knew was a kind man - if not a bit on the loony side. But he loved his godson with all his heart, and would protect James, Lily and Remus with the loyalty of his Anamagi,  
'So why does he have to be such a self-absorbed little prat?'

Hermione pulled the pillow under her chest, resting her chin on it as guilt passed through her. Sirius was disowned because of his beliefs, he lived in Azkaban for 12 years, serving for a crime his friend would commit. He would meet and then lose his Godson all in a few years, and would die in the midst of a war. Hermione felt her gut twist. To Sirius Black - as his cousin - she was standing on the same plain of hatred as Bellatrix Lestrange. Blinking suddenly as she felt her bed lower, Hermione looked up slightly,

"Hey," Lily stated, "that was really out of line, what Sirius said,"

"It doesn't matter. You should probably go, before anyone else sees you with me,"

Lily shook her head, appearing vastly different then the sobbing girl Hermione had saved in the Great Hall only half an hour before,

"I don't reserve my friendships on judgements or stereotype,"

"So you..."

"Want to be your friend? Yes. You have have a little ways to go with that nasty little temper of yours, but I'm sure it will come in handy some day,"

Hermione quirked a lip slightly, already knowing that Harry got his own vivacious temper from his mother,  
"But...you should probably know that I'm a...a..."

"Muggleborn?" Hermione finished, "yeah, I know,"

"How?" Lily's dark eyebrows shot up as Hermione chuckled and leaned on her elbows slightly,

"Only a muggle-born would know what a roller skate is,"

There is a moment between the girls before they start laughing, Hermione feeling more at ease then she had in weeks,

"I guess that's true. We should probably get to Transfiguration though. I'm already skirting around in that class with McGongall, I don't need another tardy to put me on her hit list,"

Hermione laughed and nodded, standing and pulling her dark hair into a weak and lazy knot,

"Right. Quitz?"

Lily jumped back as the happy house elf appeared, bowing slightly,

"What's can I do for you, Lady Hermione?"

"Do you mind taking our books down to Transfiguration?"

"Of course not, my lady. Quitz lives to serve,"

Hermione smiled at the house elf, handing the two textbooks to the small creature as he disappeared. Lily blinked in wonderment, snapping out of her stupor as Hermione grabbed her arm,  
"Come on Evans, we really don't need you being late,"

"I'm right behind you, Black!"


	8. Chapter 7: Of Cats and Compromises

Chapter 7: Of Cats and Compromises

It was quiet that night, almost too quiet it seemed as Remus and Hermione sat in the light of the glowing hearth. Her cobalt eyes were focused on the chessboard set between them, while Remus's gaze landed on her face, darted away like he hadn't been looking before eventually returning to the board as well. Lifting a lip as Hermione ordered one of her pieces to move, Remus chuckled,

"Mm, check,"

The Black Knight slid slowly across the board, violently kicking at the White Castle set to protect the King,

"Boggart," Hermione breathed softly, leaning forward on her knees and furrowing her brows. Channeling Dumbledore, she steepled her fingers as she thought about her next move.  
This had, seemingly, become a nightly ritual for the two. Hermione would hide away in the dormitory, completing her homework or chatting with Lily before making her way down into the Common Room after the other girls fell asleep. Remus was - usually - already there, chocolate and tea ready and the fire crackling softly,  
"I've never been good at chess," Hermione mumbled from behind her hand, eyebrows still neatly pulled together in deep concentration. Finally, she made a move,

"Checkmate, Hermione," Remus said, watching as the White King fell with a small clatter. Heaving a breath, the loser in question groaned slightly. The chessboard had been a new addition to their nightly ritual, along with packages of Chocolate Frogs stolen from James' trunk and a few hands of Exploding Snap if sleep was heavy in the dorm rooms,

"You're very good at Chess, Remus," Hermione mumbled, leaning on a hand as she watched an enchanted hand broom sweep the pieces back into the bottom of the box,

"It helps me relax. Though it's much nicer having someone to play with,"

"Oh?" Hermione questioned, lifting an eyebrow as the pieces began to reset themselves, "why's that?"

"So I can rub someone's nose in it,"

Scoffing, Hermione reached out and tapped Remus on she shoulder. However a quietness enveloped them suddenly, as the clanking of the pieces filled the silence,

"Listen...Hermione, about today at breakfast-"

"I don't even want to talk about breakfast," Hermione mumbled, a sour expression coming to her face as she thought about Sirius, "what's his deal anyway?"

Remus seemed to start a bit as Hermione paled, realizing she was supposed to know exactly what his deal was. She was his deal - as his least favorite Slytherin cousin. Swallowing and shrinking back against the sofa, Remus leaned in close and squinted slightly,

"You mean you can't remember?"

Hermione twitched slightly, rubbing a hand against the back of her neck. She didn't want to lie to Remus, but she didn't want to tell him the truth. Traveling back in time and waking up as someone else was bizarre enough, let alone being transported 20 years in the past on top of that. Clearing her throat as Remus waited for an answer, Hermione groaned slightly,

"Since you're so desperate to know, Mr. Lupin," she snapped unintentionally, "When I woke up in the Hospital Wing, I couldn't remember anything. It was almost like...like I was living a different life,"

'It's not a total lie,' Hermione supposed blandly, rolling a lip and twirling a curl of dark almond hair,

"Memory loss, I'm sure Poppy has some kind of potion for that," Remus stated helpfully, though the look Hermione was giving him shut his mouth quick. It was a look of utter confusion, one Hermione reserved only for when Divination got something right, or she had gotten something completely wrong,

"Remus, I know you want to help. But I just...I really don't understand what happened to me, and it's all very confusing,"

Hermione grimaced slightly, thinking about how the Gryffindors and Slytherin's alike now avoided her like the plague,

"My past reputation precedes me. Whatever I did to Sirius, I'm sure it gives him the right to utterly despise me,"

Remus nodded slowly, tapping his knees slightly as a small Brest escaped both their lips. Standing, Hermione gathered up the blanket she had brought down with her,

"Thank you, Remus, as always. I'm glad I have someone to talk too,"

"You too Hermione. Are you going to the Quidditch match tomorrow? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, it should be a brutal game,"

"Unfortunately. Lily won't stop talking about James and how good a Seeker he is. The bloody girl is mental sometimes-"

"I'll...see you there then?" Remus asked, still standing in his night clothes before the fireplace as Hermione deeply inhaled and smiled,

"Definitely. Goodnight, Mr. Lupin,"

"Same to you, Miss Black,"

As Hermione made her way back into the girls dormitory, she practically floated to her bed and fell on it, stifling a groan with her pillow. What was she thinking! Almost spilling everything to a member of the Marauders,

'But he's just so Remus,' Hermione thought dreamily, flipping over onto her back and staring at the canopy of her bed, slamming the heel of her palm to her face, 'stupid girl. You already have a boyfriend. Ron Weasley, is your boyfriend! Remember him?'

Hermione grunted and pulled the blanket over her shoulder, sniffing as she stared at the limestone wall she was pushed up against. The smile made its way back onto her lips as her mind wandered back to the quiet werewolf she played chess with,

'He's so sweet though...no! It's Lupin. Professor Lupin! A.k.a, already married and with child, Remus Lupin!'

Hermione sighed heavily and dug her palms into her eye sockets before the smile reappeared and stuck there,

'But that's in a different time,'

Satisfied with the compromise her mind had been fighting with, Hermione let her eyes drift shut. It only felt like minutes before a body practically fell on her, causing her eyes to shoot open and her body to twist around to face her attacker. Bleary eyed and drowsy, the startling green eyes immediately made Hermione think 'Harry', but as her vision cleared and red hair fell across her lips, the name Lily Evans came to mind,

"'Mione! Get up or we'll miss the trip!"

"Mm wha?" Hermione blinked lazily as Lily practically hauled her up by the arms,

"Come on! You said you'd come with me to Hogsmeade!"

"When exactly did I say that?" Hermione questioned, finally blinking the daze from her mind and rubbing the crust from her eyes. Lily appeared guilty for a moment as she summoned a hairbrush with her wand and began to work on Hermione's tangled obsidian locks,

"Well you weren't exactly...awake at the time. But you still said yes which means you have to come!"

"That hardly seems fair..."

"We'll compromise, then. You come to Hogsmeade-"

"And Quidditch," Hermione reminded Lily whom quickly nodded in realization,

"Right, and Quidditch. And I pay for our entire day. We'll have a 'just girls day'! "

Knowing already Hermione couldn't challenge her best friend's mother to a solid compromise, she merely nodded as Lily smiled and finished the long plait she had been working on,

"Great! Now get dressed. I'm absolutely starving!"

Lily was an absolute whirlwind - Hermione decided - as she dressed herself in a warm black woolen sweater, a black skirt, white leggings and worn leather boots. She personally would have preferred a pair of jeans for the outing, but there wasn't much 'muggle' clothing in a Pureblood Witches trunk.  
Breakfast itself was a blur as Hermione skipped out on eating for a must needed rest of the eyes. Before resting however, Hermione couldn't help but glance down the table at where the Marauders were sitting. Sirius and James looked to be having some kind of sword fight, while Remus was smiling at Peter who had stabbed two halves of potatoes with two forks and made them tap dance. Smirking, Hermione sighed and rested on her arm. Remus looked extremely pale this morning...and Hermione was unfortunate to know why. Lycanthropy was rough on anyone, especially someone like Remus who had been bitten so young in life…

"Earth to Black?"

Hermione's head snapped up as she pulled away from staring at Remus, instead finding Lily staring at her with a glimmering intensity. It wasn't a malice filled stare, merely a distrustful and half-obsessive curious one,  
"Who are you staring at?"

Hermione felt the blush rise onto her cheeks as she shook her head hopelessly,

"Nobody important,"

"Pfft. 'Mione, you're as pale as a sheet normally, and right now your face is the shade of a watermelon. I will find out who you fancy eventually, you know that right?"

"Yeah….I know,"

And before Hermione even knew it, she was soon allowing herself to be pulled about by a very energetic Lily Evans.

'If I ever see Harry again I'll tell him his mom was a bloody nuisance,' Hermione thought to herself, sniggering as she leaned against a building. Across the street, Lily was standing with none other then James Potter, who was explaining the speed and angulation of the broomstick currently on display. Smiling again, Hermione huffed lightly,  
'Amazing that she hated his guts a few days ago,'

Just then however, Hermione's attention was drawn by a noise in the alleyway just beside her. Triggering an instinct she didn't know she had, Hermione quickly whipped around,

"Crookshanks?"

The soft mewing happened again, leading the perturbed witch to abandon her position against the wall, searching for her beloved pet. Logically Hermione knew her cat hadn't fallen off the bridge with her upon her arrival, yet even without seeing him, Hermione knew that's what the sound was,  
"Crookshanks? Here kitty, kitty,"

Hermione walked farther into the alleyway, spying a small tuft of golden lions fur moving against the wall which made a dead end. Hurrying forward, she reached down, seeing a pair of large reddish yellow eyes peer up at her from a snow pile,

"Crookshanks? My goodness, look at you,"

Hermione grasped her familiar by the body, hoisting him up and smiling slightly. He looked pathetic really, frowny face and matted fur wet with snow. But this Crookshanks was far younger than the one Hermione had left in her own time,  
"Pathetic creature," she whispered, wrapping the cat up in one edge of her jumper and stroking his head with a hand. Of course Hermione knew Kneazle's were fairly loyal creatures, but Crookshanks wasn't dumb enough to go jumping off bridges for her, "but how did you get here, little thing?"

Standing fully, Hermione barely had time to turn around before something hard knocked into the back of her head, causing everything to spin before fading completely to black.


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth Revealed

**A/N: If people are thinking Hermione is a bit OOC in a few chapters, I agree with you. However you need to remember that she's currently inhabiting a different body, and is switching between two different personalities. Hermione Granger, the bushy haired know-it-all we love, and Hermione Black whom is naturally cruel, judgmental, still studious but a bit more wild.**

Chapter 8 - The Truth Revealed

Hermione's brain hurt. That was the first thing which came to her mind as she groaned in agony and lifted a hand to cradle the large bump formed on her head,

'Certainly a _Patrificus Totalus_ would've had the same effect as solid whack to the cranium?' Hermione thought sarcastically, feeling four paws gently walking about on her stomach before a body plopped heavily down onto her abdomen.  
Opening her eyes, Hermione could see the ancient wooden ceiling, crossed with thick planks to hold up the floor above her. She was certainly not at Hogwarts -as the air smelled heavily of cigars and liquor instead of wet limestone and parchment. Lifting her neck slightly, Hermione saw the big eyes of Crookshank's staring right back at her, a soft mew escaping his frowning jowl as she made a move to sit up.  
The Gryffindor was in an unfamiliar bed, fully clothed - thank Merlin - and thrown haphazardly under the thin blankets. The room she inhabited was completely barren besides the bed itself, the small end table and a wardrobe. Rolling her bottom lip under her teeth in nervousness, Hermione picked up Crookshanks and held his kitten body gently,

"Where are we Crooks?" She asked him, rubbing a sweet spot on his ear. Certainly the cat didn't care where they were, as long as he was getting attention from his owner. Just then however, the door to the room opened. Jerking around for her wand, Hermione was panicked to find that it had been taken from her. So as the figure entered, she clenched her fists, ready to defend herself the muggle way. Who appeared however was not whom Hermione expected,

"Aberforth?"

Her fists dropped as she took in the sight of the tall, grumpy faced man, "Aberforth Dumbledore?"

"You best start explaining yourself now, girl," he mumbled, closing the door quickly and waving his wand to cast a silencing charm, "cause you've got some explaining to do,"

"I-I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, heart thudding a bit louder in her chest as Aberforth charmed the window of the room as well, "did...did I do something wrong?"

"You sure did girl. You got guts, but yer' stupid,"

Aberforth didn't really explain as he walked close to Hermione and pushed a shot glass into her hand,  
"Drink. And don't go smelling it neither,"

Hermione nodded out of fear, swallowing the shot and coughing as her throat burned,

"Shot a Firewhisky never did any young witch harm. Now, you best start talking,"

Aberforth summoned up a chair and sat backwards on it, fixing Hermione with an intense blue gaze. Her heart stuttered as questions raged about in her mind. Did Aberforth know? Blinking, she kept playing her innocence,

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't play stupid with me, I know a Time Traveler when I see one. And when that mangey thing walked inta my pub I jus' knew. Loyal as all hell that beast is,"

Hermione pulled Crookshanks farther into her arms as her eyebrows knotted in confusion and fear. Time Traveling farther back than you were born was an extreme offense in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic. She could easily be sent to Azkaban for what she's done already,

"How...how do you know?"

Hermione's voice was tiny, barely audible as Aberforth's eyes twinkled in a similar manner to his brothers,

"To be honest, I didn' know it was you until I saw you out by my dumpsters. But I had a Seer pop in a few months back, man was drinking on a whim - had a vision right down at the bar, he did. Said something bout a strange, all-knowing Traveler comins to change the future,"

"And...you just knew it was me? That's not possible,"

"You hold yerself different then most...like you've seen somthin' terrible,"

Hermione forced her eyes away from Aberforth, squeezing her eyes shut and ignoring the distant screaming and explosions echoing in her mind,

"I...have seen things, Mr. Dumbledore. But this, me being here, it's all impossible!"

Hermione went into great length about her experience, recalling every detail of her 6 previous years at Hogwarts, her year on the run as well as her untimely death. Similar to a floodgate, the words kept coming out of her mouth, spilling forth to a man who had given an underage witch a shot of smuggled Firewhiskey. At the end of her tirade - which somehow ended up on one Remus Lupin - Hermione was breathing heavily.  
A large stone felt as though it had been dislodged from inside her chest, allowing Hermione to really breathe for the first time since her arrival a few weeks before. Holding Crookshanks tightly, Aberforth blinked tiredly. He held a new shot of brandy in one hand, offering Hermione another which she took down in a snap of the fingers.  
Technically speaking she was of age, maybe just not in this timeline.

"Well now Miss Granger,"

Hermione was slightly alarmed by the name, not realizing how normal being a Black had become since her arrival. But she said nothing, as Aberforth looked to be contemplating something deeply,  
"It seems to me you cheated Death 'imself. Now you hafta understand, Hermione, yer knowledge will get you killed if you ain't careful,"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow slightly,

"Killed?"

'Not that that hasn't already happened,' Hermione thought, snickering slightly to herself as Aberforth swirled his shot of whiskey and sighed a rattling sigh,

"You's must know by now that the Wizarding World is at war? Maybe not as...er...obvious then where you come from. But a war none the less. The information you possess brings you great power - incredible reign on jus' bout everything,"

"So," Hermione leaned forward slightly, a frown gracing her lips as she massaged her sore head again, "if anyone else knows I'm from the future, they'll use it against me to change the outcome of the war?"

Aberforth nodded, shooting down the rest of his alcohol and sighing thickly,  
"So what do I do? I've already looked for ways to get back home. But even the most powerful Time Turner can't send me back permanently,"

"I think it's best if ye stay down low fer now. Don' trust nobody with what you jus' told me. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I'll keep yer secret-"

"You won't tell Albus...will you?" Hermione bit her lip nervously. Albus Dumbledore was a good man; but even in her own time had been horribly manipulative and sneaky. He would turn right round and use her as a weapon. And though it would be for the greater good - whatever Albus deemed 'greater good' anyway - she wasn't fond of being used,

"Nah, ma brother gets his big nose into things he shouldn't. Besides, we don' talk no more. I won't tell nobody, honest. Jus' be safe, aye kiddo? My brother will take advantage of ye whenever the chance permits. Keep on alert, yer wand is in the drawer there. And oh! Keep that scruffy beast of yers away from ma wine cellar,"

Hermione laughed lightly as Crookshanks made a noise of displeasure, glaring at Aberforth as he stood but nearly tipped over from drinking. Laughing again, Hermione got up from where she had been laying in the bed, wincing as her head ached,

"Surry bout the knock by the way," Aberforth stated guiltily, "lucky yer little elf friend was willin' to serve me patrons down at the bar while I was tending ye'. Woulda had a riot on my hands otherwise,"

"Quitz is here?"

There was a sharp crack in the room as the elf in question appeared and bowed,

"I go where my lady goes,"

Aberforth harrumphed a bit before leaving the room, stumbling down the stairs as Hermione smiled. This Aberforth was slightly less dower then the one she had met in her time, but then again, she only knew him for about 15 minutes the first time anyway,

"Quitz, what time is it?"

"A little after the 1st hour my lady,"

"Can you go find Lily and tell her where I am? I think I need to go lay down in the dorms for a bit,"

"Certainly,"

Quitz disappeared with another snap as Hermione sighed deeply, picking up Crookshanks whom was rolling around in the warm bedsheets as well as her wand,  
"C'mon you trouble maker," she grunted, holding him in her arms as she descended into the bar. It had a lazy feel to it, the dust on the floor picking up in little spirals as Aberforth moved behind an ancient bar. The patrons were all snoozing away at the tables, while many nursed several glasses,

"I appreciate your help, Aberforth," Hermione stated, picking up the shot the man had set before her as he raised his own,  
"One for the road then?"

"To house and home. Bottoms up!"

The two drank, throwing their heads back and draining the sweet alcohol before placing the glasses back down on the counter. Aberforth smiled and took them for washing,

"Yer not a bad drinker, little miss. Come back with a few galleons and we'll drink to the stars,"

"I might just take you up on that, old man. Bye,"

Hermione stepped from the hazy warmth of the Hogs Head, stumbling slightly (from concussion or drunkenness Hermione couldn't really tell) and and leaning up against the doorframe. Before she could take in the late Winter air however, a figure was suddenly darting towards her,

"Hermione!"

Lily Evans engulfed Hermione in a friend hug. Glancing up, James Potter stood there as well, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided Hermione's questioning gaze,  
"I was so worried when you disappeared. James and I went looking and we couldn't find you-"

"You were looking for me, Potter?" Hermione questioned jokingly, lifting an eyebrow as James kicked at the snow,

"...'mm jus' helping Lily,"

"Anyway-Hermione? Is that-" Lily took a deep inhale and her eyes widened, "is that Firewhiskey on your breath? Good god are you drunk?"

James looked up curious at this as Hermione shifted Crookshanks under her cloak and shrugged half-heartedly,

"I...kinda fell. Whiskey is the best pain reliever,"

Lily snorted at this, ducking under Hermione's arm and lifting her up onto one shoulder,

"Stupid girl. Hey, is that a cat under your robes?"

At being addressed, Crookshanks popped his orange head from Hermione's collar, mewing loudly at the redhead as she sputtered with laughter,

"Hermione Black, you never cease to amaze me. Come on, I think we'll just skip Quidditch today for a nice nap in the dorms, huh? James, a little help please?"

Hermione felt her other arm being hoisted as Crookshanks rested in her inner most pocket, his warmth causing Hermione to become drowsy. She always had a surprisingly good retention for alcohol. But she was 16 again and certainly feeling the consequences of her actions,

'Well done, Hermione Black. Well done.'


	10. Chapter 9: Encounters

Chapter 9 - Encounters

The next few days were fairly uneventful for Hermione, if not a bit on the boring side. Upon her return to Hogwarts after her visit to Hogsmeade, she felt as if she were walking on broken glass. Without friends, it was easy to avoid talking about where she came from. But now with Lily constantly buzzing around her - in a similar manner to Ronald Weasley - Hermione was extra careful not to let anything slip out.  
She had done more research in the library on the Black family tree, but had found nothing other than her parents names, and her relation to Sirius, Regulus and Narcissa Black (her cousins),

'If only I had access to the Black Library at Grimmauld Place,' she thought at breakfast, chewing mindlessly on the end of her wand as Lily chatted about nothing particularly interesting beside her, 'then I could find out the entirety of my family history,'

Sighing, Hermione shook her head, already knowing a feat like that would be impossible in this timeline. So, to distract herself from her thoughts, Hermione glanced down the Gryffindor table at where the Marauders were sitting. All of them looked completely exhausted, Sirius practically sleeping in his bowl of shredded potato. Remus - Hermione noticed - was absent from the group this morning,

'He's probably getting over his transformation,' Hermione thought, remembering the tales of the Marauders. They had become Anamagi to help Remus, and if Hermione was remembering her facts correctly, they had only just spent their first night alone with Moony the werewolf,  
'Poor guys. Probably stayed up all night until he changed back,'

"...'Mione?"

Hermione glanced up, seeing Lily leaning forward ever so slightly,

"Ever heard of personal space?" Hermione questioned, placing a finger against her friend's forehead and pushing the girl away from her, "did...did I miss something?"

"No, where do you even go anyway?"

Hermione fought with an answer, but was saved as several owls began to swoop about in the Great Hall,  
"Ah! Mails here!"

Lily seemed elated as a package was dropped into her hands, making Hermione sigh in relief. Never before did she ever think she'd be thanking the post - of all things - for a save. Unfortunately, that relief didn't last long, as a large, heavy black envelope was dropped before her.  
It was a pretty thing, embellished with the Black family crest and sealed with golden signet wax. But even as she took up the letter in her hands, Hermione knew what was coming. Slipping a thumb under the tab, she pulled out the top note. The handwriting on it was in a robotically neat scrawl,

'Dear Lady Hermione J. Black,

On account of your mother - Madame Josephine S. Black - I am writing this letter to you in notification of her desires. Because of recent events, it has been decided by the most Noble and Ancient house of Black, that you will be forever removed from the Black family legacy. This formally and legally strips you of your title, fortune and any sort of inheritance; including property, you may have received in Madame Josephine's last will and testament. Your current House Elf will be resigned of his duties, effective at once, and you are no longer welcome in the most Noble house of Black.  
Good wishes to you,  
Signed,  
Radcliffe Newton, director of estates and fortunes. Gringotts Wizard Bank, Diagon Alley'

Swallowing thickly, Hermione set the note down gingerly, removing the other sheets of paper to review them. It was just a copy of the revised will, where her name had been scratched out using official Gringotts black ink. It was Goblin stamped, meaning unless the will was reinstated, there was no way to reverse the decision.  
The last note was short and cold, signed by Madame Josephine Black herself,

'You have brought shame to this family. Don't even think of coming home,'

And that was it. Groaning slightly and holding her face with a hand, Hermione felt as though the weight of the world came to rest on her shoulders. If she couldn't get back to her own time, she was now left with no support whatsoever. Sighing deeply, Hermione stood from the long table, shaking slightly as Lily looked at her with a startled look on her face,

"Everything alright?"

"Not even," Hermione grumbled, removing her wand from her sleeve and pointing it at the pile of paper still on the table, "incendio,"

There was a small 'poof' as the paper went up in flames, startling Lily as she fell backwards to avoid the enchanted blaze. Staring coldly at the burning black envelope, Hermione glanced up slightly. Sirius - to her surprise - was standing up as well, as he had caught sight of the burning paperwork. Making eye contact with him for barely a moment, Hermione whipped on a heel and left the Great Hall.  
She went to the only place which felt safe: The Library. Madame Pince gave her a stern look when she entered, but Hermione merely found the farthest corner from the door, grabbed the closest book and sat down.  
Opening the text, she didn't really read, throwing her feet up on the table and leaning her head back to rest against the stain glass window behind her. She wasn't at all emotional about being disowned by her family. Hermione Black may have been a tad bit hurt, but Hermione Granger didn't know them at all. Instead, the weight of what exactly she was doing in 1975 was beginning to really sink in.  
Everything she had done in the past month could have easily effected the future drastically. Harry might never be born in her time, Sirius could never be disowned and would become a Death Eater. There were so many possibilities! Including the possibility that she would never get back to her own time and would be stuck living a double life forever.  
Groaning, Hermione ran a hand down her face in exhaustion. If only Harry and Ron were with her. The Golden Trio could do anything they set their minds too.

"Ahem?"

Hermione looked up slightly - tiredly if she were to be honest- expecting to see Madame Pince standing there. To her astonishment, a tall, dark haired boy stood instead. His tie was askew, and there was a smudge of something on his face, but it was no doubt Sirius Orion Black, her most favoring cousin,

"Sirius," she greeted, removing her feet from the table out of instinct, "do you need something?"

Sirius didn't say anything, merely tossing the remains of a charred back envelope before Hermione. She looked at it, frowned, searched for an answer but shook her head. She had no answer for him, especially since a question wasn't actually asked in the first place. Looking at him, his face held no malice, only confusion,  
"What did you think was going to happen when I got transferred into Gryffindor, Sirius? That mum would be jumping up and down?"

Her voice was terse, Hermione herself too mentally drained to insert any sort of malice into her tone. She just wanted him to understand...and he would, as it would happen to him too,  
"I guess I really should thank you," Hermione stated, leaning on a hand thoughtfully and sighing heavily,

"For what?"

It was the first sentence Sirius had spoken to her without his normal pompous attitude. It made Hermione smile, if not question herself for ever judging him in the first place. Shaking her head again, Hermione rubbed her temple,  
"Sending me down those stairs. I never would have...well, I never would have realized how wrong I was,"

"'bout what?"

Sirius pulled up a chair and sat down, face to face with his cousin in the Hogwarts library. He was so innocent here, marble eyes gleaming as he leaned forward on his hands like they were paws. Hermione almost forgot what Sirius would have to pay for another's mistake in the future,

"About everything I guess. Without you, I never would have met Lily. She's a good friend, really she is. The first comfort I've had here for a long time,"

Hermione didn't really know what she was saying. It was a mix of Black and Granger talking at once. Black recalled the memories, while Granger supplied necessary emotion and empathy. It was a mutual relationship really - Hermione decided - as she needed both sides to fit in her new environment. Without even realizing it, Hermione's kind flicked back to the war. Harry, Ron, Luna, the twins, Remus, Tonks...Sirius...

"I think...we should start over," Hermione stated suddenly, looking up at the boy who would become the godfather of her best friend. She had to save him...even if it was from herself. Extending a hand, Hermione cleared her throat,  
"Hi. My name is Hermione Black, I'm 16 and in my 5th year at Hogwarts. You are one of my many cousins, and I have just been disowned by my mother,"

Sirius doesn't say anything, looking at Hermione's hand and smiling a very small, hesitant smile. He then took her palm in his own,

"Sirius Black. I'm also your cousin, am 16 and in my 5th year. And I think this is the strangest conversation I've ever had in my life,"

Hermione smiled at that, taking her hand back as she glanced down at the book still sitting in her lap. 'Divination: Seeking the Truth'. Grimacing, she placed the book aside and looked at Sirius once more. It was good to see him this way, not glaring at her from across the room or sneering some filthy comment. She now saw him as a boy, and perhaps, a future acquaintance.  
For the pair of relatives however, classes were soon to begin, and they had to separate. But as the day went on, Hermione felt relatively light, despite her receiving the letter at breakfast. When lunch came, Hermione went to the Hospital Wing to visit Remus. Entering the long room, the smell hit her like a bombshell as she inhaled. It was the same scent as it had been upon her awakening. Glancing about the beds, the full body cast boy was gone, replaced instead by a pudgy mate vomiting up into a wooden bucket. On the opposite side of the room however lay Remus, bathed in light from the upper window as he read a Potions textbook. Sighing her relief and walking towards him, he immediately looked up at her.  
His face was long and shallow, and there was a small cut on his cheek,

'I can't imagine what's it's like to be a Werewolf,' Hermione thought, pulling up a chair beside the boy and smiling brightly,  
"Hi Remus," she stated, inwardly chiding herself for sounding so childish. What was the matter with her? "I heard you weren't feeling well. Are you doing better?"

"Much, thank you," Remus said, though he seemed a bit anxious. Knowing she wasn't supposed to know about his condition, Hermione nodded in ignorant bliss and pulled her feet up onto the chair, pushing a lock of black hair behind her ear,

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling good myself yesterday. It was probably something at breakfast,"

Remus physically relaxed as Hermione glanced around the bed and noted the newspaper on the nightstand. Eyes widening, she frowned at the headline,

'Three muggles dead, dark mark spotted again!'

"Scary huh?" Remus pondered, leaning back on his pillow, "hopefully it's stopped soon,"

"Right...hopefully," Hermione mumbled, biting her bottom lip. If only he knew. For the rest of lunch, Hermione chatted with Remus about nothing in particular, accepting some lunch from Madame Pomfrey who was upset about how skinny she was. Hermione had to admit she wasn't used to eating massive amounts of food anymore thanks to being on the run for nearly a year, but the small meal was filling and she got to share some of the toast with Remus. She told him about the attraction between Lily and James, and how she had been disowned. Then she told him about her encounter with Sirius,

"It just takes time for some things to sink into that hard was of his," Remus assured her quietly, stirring his current cup of tea and blowing slightly, "you really have changed dramatically, Hermione,"

The young witch in question felt like she would burst. Unable to take it any longer, she whipped her head around to look for Madame Pomfrey before whipping out her wand. Ripping the curtain shut and tossing up a silencing charm, Hermione turned to her werewolf friend who looked alarmed,

"Remus, I need to tell you something important,"


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble

Chapter 10: Trouble

"Ok so, let me get this straight," Remus said, holding a hand to this forehead as Hermione stared at him intently from beside the hospital cot,  
"You're telling me that you died in 1998, but were somehow given a second chance by Death and he sent you back 23 years to 1975 - this time - as a different person. But you managed to keep the memories of your old life, and can't remember anything before waking up in the hospital last month?"

Hermione was silent for a moment before nodding once, pushing a lock of obsidian hair behind her ear as she grimaced slightly. Coming out of someone else's mouth, the truth really did sound crazy. Remus seemed thoughtful though, rubbing a cheek with a hand as he pondered about what Hermione just told him,  
"So...you're technically from the future?"

"In a sense," Hermione stated, with a shrug, "but my interference has probably already led to disastrous consequences,"

"But if you really are from the future, you know everything that will happen?"

"Not if I managed to change it by being here!" Hermione huffed, leaning forward on a knee as she sighed heavily. It honestly felt good to spill everything to Remus, as he was already intrigued about her situation. But he was asking the same questions she had been asking since awakening,

"Remus, I really need your help. There is too much information to cover, and I've only gone through half the Hogwarts library, not including the restricted section. I would need James' invisibility cloak for that-"

"Wait, wait! How do you know about that?"

Hermione blinked in realization and face palmed herself. She didn't want Remus to know everything, but she just spoiled that secret,  
"Hermione, how do you know about the cloak?"

"Well...I, er...James will give the cloak to his...his son, Harry,"

"James'll have a son?" Remus asked, face aglow with happiness. Hermione smiled too and nodded slowly, thinking about Harry and wincing. He was probably dead now because of her,

"Yes. James will marry Lily, and they will have Harry, who will then inherit the invisibility cloak. We used it all the time at Hogwarts, that's how I know about it,"

"Geez. What about the rest of us?"

Hermione sighed and told all the good things she knew about the Marauders. She told him about James and Lily getting married, and how Sirius would become Harry's godfather. She explained how Remus himself would become the DADA professor during her third year, and how he will meet a feisty pink haired Metamophgus named Tonks, and they would also have a son,

"-I also know about the map, Remus,"

Hermione was heaving for breath, speaking everything at such a rapid pace as to not forget anything. But as she inhaled sharply, Remus stiffened,

"The...map? Our map?"

Hermione nodded, leaning back in her chair and heaving another breath,

"The Marauders Map. It precedes your years here at Hogwart's, Remus. It saved our lives on more then one occasion,"

"Wow. I never knew...well, I had no idea we would make such an impact on Hogwarts,"

"Yes well, Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs have quite a way with insulting Professor Snape,"

Hermione laughed lightly as Remus smiled brightly, lifting an eyebrow,

"Severus becomes a Professor?"

"Of Potions. He's quite adept at it, you know. You should give him a bit more credit,"

There was a thick silence as Hermione shifted in her chair, running two sweaty palms along her robes as Remus thought hard about something, a deep frown coming to his lips,  
'He's going to ask about it,' Hermione thought, tapping her foot against the floor nervously, 'he's going to ask-'

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

Remus looked slightly conflicted, features shadowed and downtrodden as his frown turned into a grimace,

"If you really are from the future. That means you know that I'm a-"

"Werewolf?" Hermione finished, swallowing thickly as she nodded, "yeah, I know,"

"So," Remus looked pained now, sinking lower in his bed as his eyes darkened considerably, "you probably don't want to...you know, be with me anymore? I'm dangerous? A monster,"

"Remus, you are far from a monster," Hermione stated, heart aching for the boy as he covered his face with his hands in shame, "you were the best DADA I ever had. You were a good man and a loyal friend and husband. You may be something else under the full moon, but you are still part human,"

"Do you know what the others are too, then? What they did?"

Hermione rolled her lip and nodded, not looking Remus directly in the face as she patted her knees with her hands,

"I know they spent the night with you, Remus," she finally mumbled, "as Anamagi,"

"You aren't going to tell, are you?" Remus questioned, slightly alarmed, "you won't go to Dumbledore? It's illegal to be an unregistered Anamagi-"

Reaching out quickly, Hermione caught Remus's hand in her own and squeezed it tight, finally summoning her Gryffindor courage and looking into the Werewolves face. He was handsome as a young man - Hermione decided with a small smile - even more so then when he had been older,

"I won't tell a soul," Hermione assured him, she herself frowning a bit as she remembered Aberforth's warning, "just as long as you don't tell anyone else about me. Deal?"

Remus didn't even think for a moment before nodding, placing his free hand over Hermione's and patting it affectionately,

"Not a word,"

Laughing together, the conversation was much less tense, Hermione only leaving the Hospital Wing when Madame Pomfrey finally came to shoo her out. It was long past time for her Divination class - the first class she'd ever willingly skip in her life, and Hermione made her way towards History of Magic. As it wasn't time for class yet, Hermione took the time to sit outside the door, reviewing the textbook until other students began to arrive,

"Hermione Black, how dare you!"

Hermione looked up from her text, feeling a hand grapple the back of her collar as she stared into the fiery green eyes of Lily Evans. She was absolutely furious, lips pulled into a twisted frown as she practically hauled Hermione to her feet,  
"I honestly can't believe you!" She cried, "not showing up at lunch again; or coming to Divination! I swear Black, I need a leash on you or something,"

"She'd just bite right through it, wouldn't you, Black?"

Hermione growled slightly, seeing Lucius Malfoy leaning against a nearby column, "look at you, betraying your own family and then letting a filthy mudblood trod all over you. Pathetic,"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Hermione hissed, feeling Lily tense up at the name she had been called, "I didn't betray anyone,"

"Sure you didn't, Black. Being transferred into a house of hypocrites, before willingly turning your back on everything we believe in. Sounds like a traitor to me,"

"Sounds like your entire family, Malfoy," Hermione growled, stomping over to the boy and raising her chin up in defiance, "selling your souls to Volde-"

Hermione was silenced by a sudden prickle of pain, which zipped through her face and eyes like a lightning strike. The 'crack' of the slap silenced the entire hallway as Hermione stumbled backwards, blood rolling down from where Lucius's many rings had broken her skin,

"How dare you even think of speaking his name," the boy spat, marble eyes aflame as he opened his cloak to reveal a long black walking stick, "I'll show you what happens if you disrespect me-"

"Stupefy!"

There was a bright flash of light as Lucius was thrown off his feet and down the hallway, skidding on the stones as Hermione turned. Sirius stood there, wand raised, a murderous look on his normally happy go lucky face. James and Peter flanked both sides, wands also raised for a battle. Lucius scrambled to his feet, sneering at the three wands pointed directly at his face,

"Never talk to my cousin again, Malfoy. Or you'll regret it," Sirius seethed, "get out of my sight,"

Lucius sneered again before smoothing his ropes, whipping around on a heel and disappeared around a corner as the thickness in the air vanished,

"Hermione, you ok?"

Holding her face, Hermione herself frowned and nodded, rubbing the blood on her fingers,  
'I think I just made myself a rather bad enemy,' she thought, glancing up as Sirius approached her,

"Here, let me fix that. Episkey,"

Hermione's face felt hot, then cold as the scratches slowly scabbed over before disappearing,

"I guess I owe you a debt, Sirius Black," Hermione stated, "thank you,"

"Lucius is a bigot," Sirius mumbled, "I hate him,"

"I think I have to agree with you," Hermione stated, walking to where James was currently comforting Lily, who was crying softly. Hermione was immediately reminded of when Draco called her a mudblood for the first time, as she had a very similar reaction to Lily. Reaching out and rubbing her shoulder, Hermione leaned down to whisper in her friends ear,

"They're just words, Lily. Don't listen to him. They can't hurt you any more then an angry glare, they don't mean anything,"

Lily sniffled a bit and nodded, wiping her tears away as she patted James' chest with a hand,

"T-Thank you, James," she said, "I think I'm ok now,"

"N-no problem, L-Lily," James stuttered, his face growing a bright red under his glasses as the door to the History of Magic opened,  
'Just after the nick of time,' Hermione thought, taking her seat next to Lily as everyone else filed in. Leaning over, Hermione whispered once again in Lily's ear,

"I want to show you someplace after class,"

"We aren't gunna do something dirty, are we Black?" Lily snickered, sadness forgotten as Hermione elbowed her in the ribs with a snort,

"You're not even my type, Evans,"

"Ahem? Do I have permission to start class, Ladies?" Professor Flitwick asked. Giggling, both girls ducked their heads quickly and flushed crimson,

"Sorry professor,"


	12. Chapter 11: First Kiss

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that I'm now officially on Winter Break! Hooray! Anywho, I just wanted to thank all my readers and wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. And now, onto Chapter 11.**

Chapter 11: First Kiss

'More muggles killed! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named strikes again! When will the terror end!?'

Hermione tapped her fingers against the newspaper, running her fingers over the black inked headline as she stared sullenly at the picture on the front page. A single house was on fire, and the twisting serpent floated above it,  
'It's so much more terrifying in person,' Hermione thought mindlessly, reminiscing on her experiences with Harry and Ron at the Quidditch World Cup. The chaos and panic made Hermione cringe slightly, blinking as someone reached over and quickly flipped the newspaper over,

"You really need to stop reading those," Lily stated, not taking her eyes off the Potions Essay she failed to complete for Slughorn's class, "it gets you all tense,"

"Aren't you worried about it?" Hermione questioned, lifting an eyebrow,  
'Maybe she wouldn't be dead if she was,' Hermione thought briefly, slapping herself at such an awful idea. Hermione Black, at it again. Not seeming to notice her friends inner debate, Lily shrugged and lifted her head,

"I am worried about it, Hermione, but what can we do? Were just students,"

'Just students my arse,' Hermione thought, remembering the success of the DA in her own timeline. Glancing about the Great Hall, Hermione's eyes landed on Professor Dumbledore. He was deep in conversation with Slughorn about something, but Hermione felt her gut give a lurch. Certainly Dumbledore had the idea for the Order of the Phoenix? Sirius and Remus were part of it, as was James and Lily. Even the Longbottoms had been part of the Order...

"I bet we could do something," Hermione mumbled, turning back to the newspaper and staring at it hard. She looked up however when someone slipped into the normally empty seat across from her,

"Hello, Hermione," Remus stated with a smile, beginning to fill his plate with food. Lifting an eyebrow, Hermione glanced at Lily who was trying to hide a smile while finishing her essay,

"Hey, Remus. Are you...uh, feeling better?"

"Much, thank you. The books you brought me were a great way to burn time,"

Hermione flushed deeply as she nodded,

"O-of course, it was no problem. Remus...I hate to ask, but why are you sitting here?"

Remus looked up with a twinkle in his eye as Hermione sat back with a cocked eyebrow. She hated when people's eyes twinkled, it meant hey were up to something,  
"The other Marauders didn't put you up to this, did they?"

"Of course not," Remus stated, shifting his eyes to the untouched goblet beside Hermione's plate and jerking his head a bit. Blinking in surprise, Hermione reached towards the cup and took it, running a finger long the rim before smelling,  
'Sirius Black, putting a polka-dots potion in my drink! That little rat!'

Smirking slightly as she swirled the tainted Pumpkin Juice, Hermione glanced towards the middle of the table. The Marauders were trying to look inconspicuous, but she could see their eyes flicking in her general direction,  
'I'll show them,' Hermione thought,  
"Remus you're right," she stated, loud enough for most of the table to hear, "I really should treat myself more. Bottoms up, mate?"

Hermione put the goblet to her lips, practicing the motion of swallowing the drink before setting it down, even if none of the juice had actually gotten past her closed lips. Smiling at Remus, who was desperately trying to keep from snorting, Sirius Black and the other Marauders were now watching intently. After a few moments, Hermione turned to Remus and picked up the goblet,  
"Remus, does this taste funny to you?"

"I dunno, give it here and we'll see,"

Taking the cup, Remus was about to put it to his lips when Sirius scrambled behind him and took the cup in his own hand,

"Thanks for offering, Remus," He stated, taking a gulp of the juice and smiling. His face soon twisted however as polka-dots began to appear on his skin, causing him to shriek. Unable to keep it in any longer, both Hermione and Remus burst out laughing,

"What...what did you do!" Sirius cried, whipping around to glare at Hermione who was only just managing to contain herself,

"W-what...ehm, what ever do you mean, Sirius?"

"You...you..."

Sirius looked like he was about to explode, but instead of the anger Hermione was expecting, he howled with laughter,  
"Hermione Black, you are unbelievable," he stated, pointing his wand at himself and casting an 'explico'. As the dots vanished, Sirius smiled in a goofy way and slapped Remus on the shoulder,

"Good to see you back mate," he practically yelled, "I'll get you eventually, Hermione," Sirius pointed a finger at his cousin, "really I will,"

"Good luck with that," Hermione mumbled, popping a piece of morning muffin into her mouth as Sirius returned to the other Marauders,

"You are amazing, you know that?"

Hermione shrugged slightly at Lily's comment,

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You were mortal enemies with your cousin a few days ago, and now you're all buddy-buddy. What gives?"

"It's the Hermione charm," Remus said before Hermione herself could answer, "it worked on me too,"

"Ha, ha very funny,"

Deep down, Hermione was running in circles.  
'Did he really just say that? Does he really think I'm charming? Sweet Merlin Hermione, you sound like a school girl snap out of it!'  
"Thanks for the complement, Remus,"

"No problem. By the way, do you think you can help me get caught up in Charms? I'm a bit behind,"

Remus smiled and pushed some almond hair out of his eyes as Hermione nodded and swallowed her blush,

"Of course, Remus. Meet me in the Common Room after classes and we'll do some review,"

"You're a life saver, Hermione Black,"

"I know that already, Remus Lupin,"

After that, the day seemed to fly by. Classes were quick and easy, and soon enough Hermione found herself sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was dinner so everyone else was downstairs eating. Hermione was curled up on the sofa, stroking Crookshanks with a hand as she reviewed her current book on Time Travel. Remus would be back from dinner soon, and they would start their studying. However, Hermione's head jerked up as there was a distinct pop in the room and a familiar house elf appeared,

"Quitz? What are you doing here?"

Hermione leaned forward as the elf bowed slightly and smiled,

"I has a message for you's, Lady Hermione,"

"I thought you weren't in my service anymore? The letter-"

Quitz shook his head as he held a small item wrapped in cloth for the witch to take,

"I has defied the Black family, Lady Hermione. You's are my mistress, I's is loyal to you forever. Master Aberforth wishes your audience as soon as possible, misses,"

"Aberforth?" Hermione questioned, unwrapping the cloth to find a mirror. Eyes widening, she held it up, "Hello? Aberforth?"

There was a moment before the old man appeared in the mirror shard,

"Hermione, I'm glad Quitz made it back to ye' alright,"

"Yes, I'm here. Is something wrong?"

Aberforth sighed heavily, looking off somewhere beyond the mirror,

"Yes. But I don' wanna talk about it over mirror-"

"I can sneak out tonight using the tunnel. Will you have Ariana's portrait open for me?"

"I will. I'll send Quitz when I'm ready for you,"

"Thanks,"

Putting down the mirror, Hermione tucked it away in her cloak. Quitz was still standing by her side, waiting for some kind of instruction,  
"Quitz, do you mind making a pot of tea? Remus should be coming by soon,"

"Of course, my lady,"

With a soft pop the common room was empty. Just then, the portrait hole opened, revealing Remus. In his hands were two plates piled high with food. Lifting an eyebrow, Hermione leaned on a knee,

"What's this for?"

"You didn't come to dinner. Lily was furious so she forced me to bring something to you,"

"Well that was nice of her," Hermione stated, smiling as she and Remus sat down to eat. However, the silence wasn't a comfortable one as Quitz returned with tea before disappearing again. Hermione hadn't really focused on eating, and chose instead to push food around her plate as Remus stared from across the table. Finally, he spoke up,

"Why do you do that?"

Hermione looked up dazedly, snapping out of her wonderland quickly and blinking,

"Do what?"

"'Mione, I haven't known you long; but I'm certainly not blind. You hardly ever eat anything, and whenever the opportunity comes up you're always...somewhere else. You can trust me,"

"Remus," Hermione sighed heavily, raising a hand to her forehead and rubbing it slightly. Her pain was up front and center now, causing her entire body to ache as she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to tell him about the war and the Death. She didn't want him to know that she was the reason her friends were probably murdered or captured, "I know I can trust you, and I love you for that. But...everything is still so unclear. I feel like I'm split in half. I feel like I should be Hermione Granger. I'm 18 years old and have just...I've just gone through something horrible. But then the longer I'm here, the more I feel like I'm Hermione Black,"

"So which one are you?"

Hermione shook her head, closing her eyes as a tear slipped out from beneath her eyelashes,  
'I just don't know anymore,'

Hermione didn't speak the phrase out loud. But as if reading her mind, Remus sat down on the couch beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her tight. He felt like a human furnace, the heat pouring off him in waves as Hermione turned into his chest. For the first time in a while, she let herself cry in someone else's arms. It was a great comfort, the two of them rocking slowly back and forth, no saying anything,

"I know how you feel," Remus whispered, "sometimes I forget who I am, too,"

Hermione wanted to say something, but she was stopped by soft lips on hers. The kiss was so brief, she wasn't quite sure it actually happened. But as her mouth tingled, Hermione smiled and inhaled deeply, taking in all that was Remus Lupin. After a while, she finally sat up and smiled at the young werewolf - who looked extremely handsome in the firelight,

"Thank you,"

Remus smiled slightly, turning as Quitz appeared and vanished the dishes. He turned to Hermione and waved a hand,

"Master Aberforth is ready for you now, Misses Hermione,"

"Right. Uh, Remus...I guess you already know about my secret. Do you think you could...come with me? Just in case something happens?"

Remus nodded and stood, fixing his jumper and holding a hand out to his date for the night,

"Only if you agree to go on a real date with me this weekend?"

Chuckling slightly, Hermione lifted a brow and the pair allowed Quitz to take their hands, as to side Apparate them (House Elf style) to the correct portrait,

"I would love to go on a date with you. But let's try and survive tonight first, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 12: Intervention

**A/N: Woo! A Christmas Eve update for all my readers out there! Happy Holidays everyone!**

Chapter 12: Intervention

"So, where exactly does this lead?"

Remus shined his Lumos around the tunnel, eyes wide with wonder as Hermione took a tight grip of his hand. They had passed through the portrait entrance in the Room of Requirement a few minutes before, and were walking through the narrow passage towards Hogsmeade,

"This will lead us straight into the Hogs Head Tavern," Hermione said, sniffling as she pushed some dark hair behind her ear, "I have a contact there who has information for me,"

"You are full of surprises, Black. Or should I say Granger?"

Remus chuckled deeply as Hermione bristled, a flush rising up onto her neck. Remus was breathing so close to her, as the tunnel was so narrow. Releasing her hand from the werewolves, Hermione nodded at another portrait hole which they had come upon,

"It's through here," she stated, "do try and behave, won't you?"

"I'll do my best," Remus stated, stepping back as the door swung open and Hermione scrambled out into the bedroom she had used a few days before. Remus followed close to her, looking around as the door opened and Aberforth appeared,

"I knew you couldn' hold it in fer long," he said, shooting down a shot of whisky, "care for a shot?"

"No sir, were both underage," Remus stated, only to grunt as Hermione smacked his chest with the back of her hand,

"Don't put words in my mouth, Lupin. Firewhiskey, please, Aberforth,"

"Aye, always knew you were a good sort, 'ermione. Bottoms up,"

Hermione smiled and took the shot with little hesitation, smirking as Remus stared at her slightly. Giving the empty glass to Quitz whom had appeared beside her, Hermione motioned to Remus with a smile,  
"Aberforth, meet Remus Lupin. I trust him fully and completely, as he already knows...everything,"

"Ah," Aberforth grunted, waving his wand to throw up silencing and privacy charms, "well it's best if we sit down fer this part. Might be a tad shocking,"

Hermione and Remus both nodded in agreement, taking a seat on the nearby sofa opposite the bed in the room. Summoning a blaze to the hearth, Aberforth sank down into a chair, but sat forward on his knees.

'Something's happened,' Hermione thought, her heart stuttering in nervousness. Surely Aberforth protected his mind from the probes of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters? They didn't know who she was?!

"I believe Voldemort is once again on the move. Faster then before..."

"So what do yo need me for?" Hermione questioned, taking the cup of tea Quitz was offering to her,

"Voldemort is gettin' closer to Hogwarts,"

A stiff silence fell over the room as Hermione inhaled sharply, clutching her tea as if her life depended on it. She looked at Aberforth, clenching her jaw in anger,

"Certainly...certainly you didn't report me? I trusted you-"

"Naw! I wouldn' give nothin to them filthy Death Eaters, not even if my life depended on it. Don't think yer' friend over there would neither,"

Aberforth motioned to Remus, who choked slightly on his tea at being mentioned. Hermione chuckled, before her somber mood slipped back into place,

"So why is he coming to Hogwarts, then? He can't possibly know if we didn't tell anyone,"

Aberforth sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he swirled another small cup of whisky in a hand,

"Information gets around quick these days," he breathed, "'ermiome, I don't think he knows what's goin' on, only that somethin's different. And if He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named doesn't known somethin', he gets antsy,"

"Ain't that the truth," Hermione mumbled, "so what do we do?"

"What can we do?" Remus questioned, speaking up for the first time since the beginning of the conversation, "Lily said it right this morning, we're just students. Certainly Dumbledore has...wards or something to protect us?"

"Wait," Hermione breathed, eyes widening as she turned to Aberforth, "has Dumbledore started the Order of the Phoenix yet?"

"Eh...I'm not entire sure what Albus is up to these days," Aberforth mumbled, "he told me bout something he was planning after stoppin' by a few years back. Haven't seen 'im since then,"

"In my time, Harry started up a defense club called Dumbledore's Army. It taught Advanced technical and defensive spells which younger students wouldn't learn till their last few years at Hogwarts,"

"So you want to start a club?" Remus questioned, "but what about all the teachers, and the Slytherins? No doubt they'll all go running to mummy and daddy about what's going on,"

"It won't be just us. Where I come from, Professor Dumbledore is the main founder of a group called the Order of the Phoenix. It's an army to parallel the Death Eaters,"

Aberforth made a noise of acceptance in his throat as he nodded in contemplation,  
'He may drink a lot,' Hermione thought with a crooked smile, 'but Aberforth is as smart as Dumbledore,'

"No one other then the Ministry is standin' between He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named an' the Magical World. Slimy rat already 'as many higher up's under his thumb to control,"

Hermione turned to Remus, absolutely glowing with pride,

"Once a new, stronger force steps between Voldemort and his power over the Ministry, he'll be shaking in his boots. We may not be able to destroy him, but we can certainly stonewall his efforts at absolute control,"

Remus nodded slowly, but his thin lips twisted into some form of a concerned, half grimace,

"But Hermione, what about the timeline? Wouldn't this...you know..."

"Certainly," Hermione stated, sipping on her tea which she had reheated quickly, "but if I'm being perfectly honest, I'm not living in my own world anymore. The war was almost lost the first time around; I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again. There are so many lives I can save now that I have the chance,"

Remus huffed and nodded, reaching out and taking Hermione's hand and kissing it gently,

"You really are the brightest witch of your age," he stated, causing a blush to appear on Hermione's cheeks. Just then, there was a tapping on the outside window. Startled, Hermione quickly removed her Wand from inside her sleeve, seeing a swan sized creature flapping just outside the raven. Knitting her brows, Hermione allowed the Phoenix to enter the room and take perch on the back of a wooden chair,

"Fawkes," Hermione mumbled, stroking the birds feathers as it gently trilled in pleasure,

"What a bird," Aberforth mumbled, recasting the privacy charm on the window as he stood, "you must've call 'im with yer loyalty,"

"I thought he only responded to Dumbledore?"

Aberforth shook his head, pushing a shot of whisky into Remus' hands as the boy lifted a lip but drank it anyway,

"Naw, the Phoenix responds to pure loyalty and courage. Not jus' to my dingus brother, but to the magical world as a whole. Ye must have had pure intentions, even more so then Albus,"

"You mean Fawkes is..."

"Yer' familiar? Naw, Phoenix's don't bond to one particular person, not even Albus. But yer must be a very special witch fer him to come to you like that,"

Smiling slightly, Hermione felt Remus come up from behind her as he observed the bird with keen interest, bowing his head ever so slightly as the boy reached out to touch his feathers,

"I need to send a letter to Professor Dumbledore, Fawkes. Do you think you can deliver it for me?"

The Phoenix nodded lightly as Hermione summoned a parchment and quill, rapidly scratching a note asking for a private meeting the next morning. Rolling it up, Hermione handed it to Fawkes, who took it and burst in a cloud of flame. Coughing slightly at the ash floating about the air, Hermione smiled,  
'At least he knows how to make a grand exit,'

"'Ermione, there's one more thing I want to say," Aberforth mumbled, a deep frown creasing his elderly features. Sensing this wasn't good news, Hermione sunk down to sit on the couch again, Remus holding a hand on her shoulder protectively,  
"I think ye should start lookin' for a mole at Hogwarts. I know there's plenty of 'em round, but someone had to have told Voldemort somthin' strange was goin' on,"

"I understand Aberforth," Hermione mumbled, standing and embracing the man who patted her back like a grandfather would, "thank you for the warning. We'll be more alert from now on,"

"Aight' you both should be heading back to school, before someone starts gettin' suspicious of yer activities. It was a pleasure meetin' you Mr. Lupin. Take care of 'ermione,"

"I will sir," Remus said, shaking the man's hand firmly. Waving slightly, both Hermione and Remus crawled through the portrait, beginning the long walk through the dark tunnel to Hogwarts.

"A mole in Hogwarts," Remus finally said, emerging back into the side hallway of the castle as he assisted Hermione out with a hand, "who do you think it is?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But we should be more vigilant from now on,"

Hermione winced at her own lie. She knew of several candidates who could be the mole. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape (whom she had yet to encounter) and some of the other Slytherin students. But none of them knew or even suspected she was from a different era. However, there was one person Hermione could think of who spent a lot of time around both her and Remus,  
'Peter Pettigrew. Not only can he turn into a rat to listen in on conversations, but he can hide in clothing to travel with whomever he's spying on,'

"Remus?" Hermione questioned as they ascended the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, "have you noticed anything different about your belongings lately?"

"How so?"

Hermione shrugged slightly and pushed some dark hair behind her ear, a newly formed habit when she was trying to act natural,

"I don't know. Some of my books looked to have been nibbled on, and some of my food is missing,"

Thinking hard, Remus nodded his head,

"Now that I think about it, yeah. The pocket of my robe has a new hole in it, and some of the items in my trunk looked to have been chewed on. Maybe we should talk to Flitwick about pest control, hmm?"

Hermione was about to answer with something corney when the sound of approaching footsteps reached her ears. Panicked and with nowhere to hide, Hermione slammed Remus into the nearby wall, pressing her lips firmly against his as he stood in complete shock,

"Ahem!"

Ripping away from the werewolf, Hermione blushed deeply at the sight of Professor McGonagall staring at them sternly,  
"You are both out of your rooms long after curfew," she hissed, "10 points each from Gryffindor. Now get back to the dorms at once,"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione stated, grabbing Remus by the arm and dragging him away. He still seemed shellshocked, blinking and clearing his throat awkwardly,

"Uhm...n-nice save,"

"No problem," Hermione breathed, fighting down her own blush and rapid, girlish thoughts,  
'I was snogging Remus Lupin. I was snogging Remus Lupin at night, alone and after curfew. In front of Professor McGonagall!'

Smiling, Hermione spoke the password to the Fat Lady who opened without a word. Unfortuanlty, as Hermione stepped into the common room a hand grabbed hold of her collar, shoving her down into a chair as a binding spell kept her from moving,

"You are in so much trouble, Hermione Jesabelle Black," Lily growled, Hermione watching as Remus was shoved into a chair and bout by Sirius, who looked just as furious. This was a 'best friend' intervention. Hermione had subject Harry to one during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as well as during the year before the Horcrux hunt. Swallowing, Hermione smiled innocently. But based on the way Lily was glaring at her, the chance of survival was slim,

'Dear Merlin,' Hermione thought, swallowing again, 'I pray for a peaceful Death'


	14. Chapter 13: Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 13: Order of the Phoenix

It was official. Hermione Black and Remus Lupin were _not_ allowed to spend any time together unsupervised. Feeling similar to a prisoner serving her sentence in Azkaban, Lily had been recruited as Hermione's personal guard. If she were having trouble slipping away from the overprotective redhead before, now it was downright impossible! Sitting at breakfast, Hermione popped a piece of muffin into her mouth, arm looped with Lily's as she mindlessly chatted to James. He had originally slipped in to 'work' on a difficult potions problem - as Lily was quite accomplished in the class - but the two had trailed off into a conversation about who-knows-what. Just being in the presence of the two love struck fools made Hermione want to gag,

'It's like watching Ginny and Harry all over again,' Hermione thought, sniffing her Pumpkin Juice cautiously before taking a small sip of it and glancing at the pair of idiots making doe-eyes (get the pun?) at one another, 'certainly Ron and I weren't that bad before we started dating?'

Hermione felt saddened at the thought of the redheaded Weasley, but the arrival of the Daily Prophet brought the black haired beauty away from her thoughts. Giving the delivery owl a few sickles and a strip of bacon, Hermione took up the newspaper and practically buried herself in the contents, as to ignore the laughing of Lily and James beside her. There hadn't been any more muggle attacks, or at least any which were worth mentioning on the front page. But Rita Skeeter was having a ball bashing the Ministry of Magic for their lack of effort in defeating Voldemort,

'Ministries Misses - By Rita Skeeter

The Ministry of Magic is a fraud. A sham, a fake, a load of conswobble all wrapped up in a neat package. As war is being brought down upon the Half-Bloods and Muggleborn's of our era, the Pureblooded families stride tall and proud. For there is no fear, as they have the Ministry notched under their petty thumbs. When will this horrible discrimination end? When will He Who Must Not Be Named finally be brought to trial? And if he ever is caught, what chance will those non-pureblood families have, when a majority of the Wizengamot is in favor of Pureblood hierarchy?'

'I wish Rita would write this kind of stuff in my time,' Hermione thought to herself, lifting her lip at her memory of such an awful woman. Pushy, flirty and willing to go to any lengths to get the best story possible, even if it wasn't true, 'I wonder when she started getting paid off by the Ministry?'

"Miss Black?"

Hermione put her paper down and turned slightly on the bench, smiling up at Professor McGongall who was standing before her. Even in this time the woman showed clear signs of her age, but Hermione always thought she had an air of elegance to her, even in 1998,

"Yes Professor?" Hermione glanced at James and Lily, whom had both halted their conversations upon the approach of the future headmistress of Hogwarts,

"The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office immediately,"

"Oh, of course," Hermione made a move to get up from the table, but was halted as Lily tightened her grip to keep her from moving. Rolling her eyes and turning, Lily was glaring at her with an air of humor,

"Oh no you don't. I'll escort you to the Headmaster's office. I don't need you going out and shagging with that scoundrel, Remus Lupin in an alcove somewhere,"

Hermione snorted at the aghast look on Professor McGongall's face as Lily lifted her nose into the air proudly and made a move to stand up,

"Trust me Lily, you don't have to worry about Remus and I. Especially when he's being guarded by a hellhound known as Sirius Black,"

Motioning down the table, Remus was indeed being heavily guarded. He was squeezed protectively between Peter and Sirius, the dark haired goofball pulling Remus closer after he caught Hermione staring in their direction. Seemingly convinced, Lily plopped back down next to James,

"Fine, Black. But if I find out from anybody that you two were together without our supervision, I swear I'll bind you to the bed in the girl's dorm and not let you leave,"

"I wouldn't dream of it Evans. Professor, what's the password to Dumbledore's office?"

"Lemon Drop, I believe. And please make haste, you don't want to keep him waiting,"

Nodding, Hermione gathered up her things and left the Great Hall, snagging a slice of toast from one of the silver racks before making her way towards the Headmaster's office. This 'immediate' meeting was probably about the note she had sent with Fawkes the night before,

'He probably suspects something, now,' Hermione chided herself as she strode quickly through Hogwarts, 'not everyone can just call a phoenix like that,'

Shaking her head at her own stupidity in the matter, Hermione came to a stop before the golden Griffon guarding the staircase. Speaking 'lemon drop', the bird turned as Hermione hopped onto one of the stone stairs and ascended. Similar to the last time she had visited the Headmaster for her re-sorting, Dumbledore knew she was approaching and called her in before she even had a chance to knock. Entering carefully, the man was standing behind his desk, hand resting on his beard as Fawkes flew elegantly about the room. Hermione watched the bird as well, smiling as he flew towards her and landed upon her shoulder, 'hello, Fawkes,' she thought, stroking the bird's feathers as he trilled ever so softly,

"You seem to have an affinity for my Phoenix," Dumbledore stated curiously, "do you know much about them, Miss Black?"

"No sir, not much," Hermione lied, throwing up her Occlumency wards against the Headmaster's prying eyes. Harry had informed her once that Dumbledore had a bad tendency to use Legitimacy on whomever walked into his office, and she was suddenly grateful that Harry taught both her and Ron about the 'mind blocking technique' during their Horcrux hunt. After a moment of blocking Dumbledore out, the man gave up and continued speaking,

"Fawkes is one of two domesticated Phoenix's in the country-"

As Dumbledore rambled on about the properties of the Phoenix, Hermione focused her attentions on the bird perched comfortably upon her shoulder. She had only known a few people whom actually had contact with the fantastic creature, and that was Harry and Neville Longbottom. Finally Dumbledore seemed to remember she was standing there and cleared his throat, "if you'll take a seat Miss Black, we'll start our discussion,"

Nodding, Hermione allowed Fawkes to take flight again as she moved to sit opposite the Headmasters desk, rejecting the lemon drop he was offering her. They reeked of a relaxing potion, which would most likely loosen her tongue during their meeting. Sitting back slightly, Dumbledore steepled his fingers and stared at her from under half-moon glasses, "what is it you'd like to discuss with me, Miss Black?"

Shifting slightly under his twinkling gaze, Hermione drew herself up. What she was about to say could destroy her entire future, but at this point, she could care less,

"I would like permission to start up a Defense Club, sir,"

Dumbledore blinked as his bushy brows shot up into the creases of his forehead, eyes no longer twinkling as the old man sat forward a bit,

"And...what is your reasoning for this, Miss Black?"

"Well, the Dark Lord certainly doesn't care whom he kills nowadays, it seems. The war could end up right at the steps of Hogwarts and we wouldn't be ready,"

"My dear, Hogwarts is the safest place in the Wizarding world-"

"But what happens when we aren't at Hogwarts? What happens if a Death Eater marches right up and puts his wand at your throat in the street. What are you going to do if you have no idea how to defend yourself? I just want us to be prepared for the worst sir...to remain vigilant,"

"Ah," Dumbledore chuckled deeply, "you remind me of an Auror friend of mine. He uses that phrase as well."

Hermione felt saddened at the thought of Alistar Moody, whom was just another casualty in the war, but quickly shook herself out of it as Dumbledore nodded his head and stoked his beard,

"I suppose you're right. But whom would teach this little club?"

Swallowing, Hermione fought back the urge to spit out Harry's name,

"I would sir. I've been studying advanced battle spells and charms for months, I could teach with no trouble,"

"Have you, now?" Dumbledore asked, creating a face of amusement as he smiled crookedly. He obviously didn't believe she was able to teach. Clenching her teeth, Hermione removed her wand from inside her sleeve and flicked it. Surprisingly it wasn't her memories of Ron and Harry which summoned the wordless Patronus, but her long nights with Remus and meals with Lily which impacted her the most. As the silvery wisp flowed out of her wand, Hermione was astonished to see - not her usual otter - but a large corporal lioness appear beside her chair. It stared at the Headmaster before plopping down onto its side, laying its head against the top of its paws as Hermione cancelled the spell as it vanished,

"Please sir, I'll get some more help. I just think this is important,"

Dumbledore was silent for a long while, sitting back in his chair. His expression didn't hold any clues to what he was thinking, but Hermione glanced up from her lap as he sighed and nodded,

"Alright Miss Black. I believe you are fully capable of handling this endeavor on your own. But know that if the Ministry gets a whiff of this-"

"I understand the need for secrecy, sir. I'll take care of everything,"

"Mm, very well. And what will you call this little club of yours?"

Biting her lip to keep the knowing smile from appearing on her face, Hermione sighed and cleared her throat,

"I think I'll call it...The Order of the Phoenix,"


	15. Chapter 14: Traitor

Chapter 14: Traitor

"What do you think 'Mione? Every Flavor Beans or Chocolate Frogs?"

Lily held up the packages to Hermione, who was currently observing a small bottle of malt. Turning, the witch lifted a lip and shook her head,

"Neither. Can't you find something better to spend your money on?"

"Like what? Books? No, I may like Potions Hermy but sweets are good too. Maybe you should try it sometime, it might rid you of your bitterness,"

"I'm not bitter," Hermione mumbled, "just worried. Remus is in the hospital wing again, food poisoning,"

"Again? That happened last month too. You'd think the House Elves could take care of that kind of thing,"

"I'm just...hoping he can make it to the meeting tomorrow night. The Order of the Phoenix needs him, as much as it needs everyone else who signed up,"

"Who did sign up?" Lily questioned, deciding to buy both sweets as she made her way to the counter to pay,

"Just about everyone in Gryffindor. The Marauders included,"

"And you don't think that prat Sirius will keep you away from Remus?"

"Any more than you do?" Hermione asked with a light laugh, "you've basically labeled me a prisoner, and I am your charge,"

"Ha, ha very funny," Lily mumbled, tugging her jumper farther over her shoulders as both girls exited Honeydukes into Hogsmesde, "where's the meeting, again?"

"At the Hogs Head, in the back room,"

"Right. Oh! There's James! James! Come on, 'Mione let's go say hi,"

"You go ahead, Lil," Hermione stated, seeing the adoration on her best friends face. Ever since her unexpected arrival, Lily and James had gotten quite close. Hermione was almost certain they were dating, but had yet to actually say anything about it. Waving to Lily as she skipped off to meet James, Hermione turned and wandered down the street. Leaving Hogsmesde behind, she ended up in the small pasture she found herself in during her third year with Ronald. Beyond the barbed fence the Shrieking Shack stood quietly, a pillar of what Hermione once saw as fear. The only reason it Shrieked was because it was the home of Moony the werewolf...

"Remus," Hermione whispered, leaning against the fence, "ugh what am I doing?"

"Good question, dearie. _Crucio_!"

Hermione screeched as red light filled her vision, and pain swam through her body. It was a familiar pain, one that Hermione traveling back to the hard, cold floor of Malfoy Manor. As the pain lessened, the young witch forced her teeth down onto her tongue, staring at the figure whom was now leaning over her. Though she wasn't familiar in face, Hermione knew those dark, crazed marble eyes anywhere,

"Bella-" Hermione growled, wincing as her ribs slowly shattered from inside her body,

"Filthy blood traitor, you," Bellatrix snapped, kneeling and forcing her crooked wand to Hermione's soft throat, "I can't believe we're related-"

"Are you going to kill me, Bella?" Hermione asked, though this was not Hermione Granger. That scared little girl was was hauled up in the back of her mind, as Hermione Black was front and center now. The Slytherin Princess felt herself laughing, actually laughing in the face of Bellatrix Black, her cousin,

"I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet," Bella croaked, showing off a beautiful row of white teeth, "I'm going to have my fun first, as the Dark Lord said so. He gave me such power you know, we could have been great,"

"Not a chance," Hermione growled, only to shriek as another fierce pain caused her body to slam back against the ground. She was once again in the dark Manor, feeling the tip of a poisoned blade of dark magic brand her skin for all eternity. Her screaming stopped as she watched a younger version of Bellatrix carve a different word into her arm. Traitor. The word itself meant nothing to Hermione Granger, but she could feel the Black inside her writhing in anger and rage,  
' _We need to be together_ ,' Hermione thought, _'please_...'

"Enough! _Stupefy_!"

Bellatrix screamed in pain as she was thrown backwards, knife falling from her grip as she skidded in the leaves and grass. Struggling to stand through her own aching, Hermione held her wand tightly, pointing it at her cousin, seething with anger,  
"You've made a mistake! Your life is nothing but a mistake!"

"It is not. You don't even speak to me, you filthy traitor!"

"You can't even say my name you coward!" Hermione hissed, wincing as everything in her seemed to collapse. Hermione Black was weak, but Granger was still standing,

"We can do this with words," Bella stated, standing with her own wand pointed, "but I'm better with action. _Sectumsempra_!"

" _Protego_!"

There were flashes of light as the duel ensued, Hermione's mind flicking back and forth between Black and Granger. Black knew more lethal spells, grey spells such as the unforgivable curses, Crucio and Imperio, as well as several different blasting curses. Granger though had the strength and strategy, and as curses and hexes flew, Hermione felt herself taking the lead. Making her way spell by spell towards Bellatrix, her mind was whirring with emotions she couldn't seem to place,  
 _'I feel like I'm two different people,'_ she thought, finally standing victorious over the future Lestrange and killer of Sirius Black, _'I'm Hermione Granger...that's who I am. But I am Hermione Black too...I'm...I'm both of them,'  
_  
"Impossible," Bella rasped, staring wide eyed as Hermione stared unsurely down at her, "who are you?"

"Hermione!"

She felt herself collapsing, falling to the ground as Bellatrix disapparated into nothing. Hands grasping her shoulders, Hermione couldn't hear anything other than a high pitched buzzing in her ears as two faces appeared above her, "Hermione! Hermione can you hear us!?"

It was all dark from there. Upon awakening, Hermione felt terribly sore and dehydrated, but otherwise she was living. Fluttering her lashes as the hospital wing once again came into view, Hermione could almost chuckle at the silliness...the unbelievability of it all,

"What could you possibly find so funny at a time like this?"

Hermione shifted slightly, turning her head to find Sirius Black in a chair at her bedside. He looked greatly disheveled and tired, but there was also a relieved gleam in his eyes,  
"It was her then...Bellatrix?"

"Unfortunately," Hermione rasped, "help me sit, please, Sirius,"

The dark haired boy did as he was told, watching cautiously as his cousin winced and groaned ever so slightly in pain. The Cruciatus curse was rough enough. Flexing her arm slightly, Hermione ran a hand over the reddish pink brand now in the skin, unable to keep her chuckle at bay,  
"Traitor...what a world this is, isn't it?"

"You don't seem bothered?"

"Sirius...I'm not..." Hermione exhaled deeply, running a hand over her hair only to stop. Blinking she pulled at a strand. It wasn't black...what? Throwing herself out of bed to the surprise of her cousin, Hermione collapsed to the floor with a hiss of pain,

"Hermione, what on earth are you doing?" Sirius asked, taking her up in his arms, "you're in no condition to walk-"

"I need a mirror," Hermione croaked, sitting back down on the bed and folding a hand across her ribs, "please Sirius I need a mirror,"

"Of course. _Accio_ , mirror,"

There was a moment as a mirror flew to Sirius's hand, handing it to his cousin, "here. It startled me when you got here too,"

Taking the object with a small 'thanks', Hermione looked at her reflection with wide eyes. Her irises were still cobalt, but now had flecks of chocolate brown. Her brunette, then obsidian hair was now a dark auburn in coloring, a mix between the dark coffee and caramel. Her skin wasn't as pale as before, and now had a hint of toffee brown,  
 _'You'd think I was a Metamorphmagus, the amount of times my appearance has changed in this life,'_

"That's indeed an interesting thought, Miss Black,"

Whipping around, Hermione lowered the mirror at the sight of Professor Dumbledore. Beside him stood a tired looking Remus, going to her as he pulled Hermione into a hug, causing her to wince slightly but accept it anyway,

"You told him? Both of them?" Hermione rasped, pulling out of Remus's arms to look at him, "I trusted you..."

"Actually, Miss Black I had a hunch something was up when I resorted you into Gryffindor house," Dumbledore stated, "but I don't believe you were willing to be truthful, anyway."

Dumbledore sat slowly on the edge of the bed as Hermione looked away guiltily, blocking her mind out of habit as she glanced away. A hand came to hold her chin and lifted it as Remus smiled at her, weak and pale, but so lovingly,

"We don't care who you are," he stated, leaning forward and pecking Hermione on the lips, "I love you, eh? We want to help,"

"I don't want to be used," Hermione rasped, quivering with held in emotions, "I don't..."

"And you will not," Dumbledore stated softly, stroking his beard carefully, "your knowledge is now limited, as I'm sure you are aware of the consequences of time travel? Whatever I have done in your time to earn your distrust, I have yet to do so. You understand?"

"I-I'm sorry...I'm just, so tired,"

"That's alright my dear, all in good time. Madame Pomfrey should be able to help with the pain. As for your appearance..."

Hermione blinked slightly in a daze, sitting gently back against the pillows as Remus stroked the dark auburn strands from her eyes and Sirius pulled the blanket up over her form,

"I don't understand, Professor,"

"It's a very strange and mysterious thing, death. It seems that when you arrived here in our time, whatever sent you...whatever its plan was, allowed you to keep who you were, and who you are now. It's a magic even I can't comprehend,"

"So what happened to her?" Remus asked, holding his arms around Hermione's shoulders as her eyes fluttered slightly in exhaustion as the day caught up to her,

"I believe Miss Black, or perhaps I should say Miss Granger has been at odds with herself ever since arriving. Upon her confrontation with Bellatrix, she had to fully accept that she's not the same person she was, but can't be the person we know either,"

"So... you're saying she's both a Black, and a Granger at the same time?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Dumbledore stated, "both sides of herself have accepted that they need one another to complete whatever mission Hermione has been sent to do,"

The rest of the conversation was a jumble of words as Hermione let sleep overcome her, despite the aching of her body and the stinging of her forearm. She was at ease now...she could sleep heavily until morning.


	16. Chapter 15: The First Meeting

Chapter 15: The First Meeting

Hermione was nervous. Abe was certain the meeting would turn out alright, especially since more people signed to show up then originally expected, but that didn't keep Hermione from worrying. Not only was she still horribly sore from her encounter with Bellatrix the day before, but a bad feeling about Voldemort's movements had sunk down into her gut. Dumbledore had assured her that she could no longer affect the future, as it had changed drastically anyway due to her 'meddling'. But as Hermione didn't particularly believe in the future, she knew that summoning the Order was still the only chance of defeating the Dark Lord.  
Items of discussion tonight. Meeting times and subjects, possible private tutoring and locating the Horcruxes. Even with all that had been going on, Hermione hadn't forgotten that Tom had split his soul to become immortal, though there was now one less piece of the puzzle since Harry had yet to become the boy-who-lived. Running a hand through her new dark auburn locks (which she had taken a liking to), Hermione sighed deeply and watched as small groups of cloaked students entered using the password distributed at dinner. Arrivals included Remus, Sirius and James with Lily tagging along behind. Hermione wasn't at all surprised that Peter wasn't present, though he was probably with the Dark Lord or other Hogwarts Death Eaters which worried her. Also included in the group were many other Gryffindors, a few Hufflepuff's and the occasional Ravenclaw. No Slytherins had shown up on the list, and hence none of them were at the meeting,

"Ahem,"

Hermione looked up from her position on a backwards facing chair, staring into very distinguished, warm brown eyes. Brightening significantly, Hermione straightened as the pudgy woman extended a hand,

"Hermione Black, I'm Molly Prewett, soon to be Weasley. This is my fiancé Arthur,"

The stick man beside Molly held out a hand as well as Hermione shook them both. She had been curious as to where Molly and Arthur were, as they were members of the original Order. She had, of course, seen their names on the list but was surprised they would be so open with someone who used to be in Slytherin house,

"Congratulations on your engagement," she said kindly, "though I'm merely curious, when's the wedding?"

"Ah, after graduation sometime, though I might not be able to wait that long. Isn't that right Arthur?"

"That's right, love," the man stated, kissing his wife's forehead happily. They looked and acted the same as they had in her own time,  
 _'Except Molly actually speaks at the volume of a regular person,'  
_  
Snickering at the thought, Hermione watched as the two lovebirds floated off to mingle with others at the meeting,

"Those two seem smitten wit' each other," Abe grumbled, coming to hand Hermione a shot of firewhisky as they clanked glasses together,

"You have no idea. They'll have seven children in the future, six boys and one girl,"

"Oi, and busy in the bedroom apparently,"

Hermione smacked the long haired man with a hand as another couple approached. Hermione didn't know immediately who the pair were, but the introductions made her heart sore,

"I think Molly set a good example. We're the Longbottoms. I'm Alice and this is my husband Frank. It's nice to make your acquaintance Miss Black,"

The two impish 7th years shook hands as Hermione nodded and tried not to show how sad and uncomfortable she was,

"It's just Hermione, please. Thanks so much for coming,"

The two nodded before following in step with Molly and Arthur as Hermione looked at the floor sadly. Why did she get to meet Neville's parents? He was the one who deserved to be here right now, looking at them before the Dark Lord ever got hold of them. Shaking her head, Abe didn't ask any questions but Hermione felt the urge to answer him anyway,

"Tortured to insanity by Bellatrix. They left a boy behind, a son named Neville. He's the bravest I've ever met besides Harry..."

"Aye. Now's the time ta change that around. Yeh got a chance,"

"Don't doubt that I'm going to take full advantage of it. Alright, I think we should get this meeting started,"

Aberforth didn't hesitate, slamming the bottom of his shot glass against a nearby table to call everyone to order as they all took up chairs placed in rows about the room. The place was packed, wall to wall with faces as Hermione stood. She did this once with Harry, now she had to do it again,

"Hi everyone. If you don't know me already, I'm Hermione Black, cousin to Sirius and former student of Slytherin house. Welcome to the first gathering of the Order of the Phoenix. I think I need to be forward as to why we are here, so I'm not going to beat about the bush. The Wizarding World is at war. The Daily Prophet has been downplaying it since the beginning, like it's only disappearances. But it's so much more then that. I'm going to say this right now, within this group of people, under this roof, we will call him by his name. This is Voldemort,"

There were some gasps and hisses going about the room as Hermione stuck out her lip in determination, eyes cold as she scanned the faces of everyone. She saw Harry upon landing on James, but quickly shook the thought out of mind as she continued,

"A wise man once said in my first year, that fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. If we use his name, it means nothing. Voldemort doesn't care what he is called or who he hurts, and that's why we're all here tonight. We all believe that Dumbledore and Hogwarts will protect us. But Hogwarts won't always be there. How would you feel if a Death Eater walked right up to you, or even Voldemort himself, came right up and placed his wand at your throat. What good would a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ or _Patrificus Totalus_ do? What good would playful school dueling hexes do against the power of pure and evil dark magic? Nothing. That's what this Order is for,"

Hermione waved her wand slightly, casting her Patronus from the end of her wand as the lioness appeared, running about the room above everyone's head before vanishing. The room was quiet enough that someone could drop a pin and everyone would hear it,

"This Order is not for the faint of heart. If you don't believe you can take it, I implore you to leave right now. This is a war, and this will get brutal,"

There was a moment of students looking between each other. To Hermione's surprise, no one left the room. In fact, it seemed everyone was holding to their chairs just a bit tighter than before to keep their butts against the seats. Smiling, Hermione nodded her head,  
"This Order will teach you spells effective in live battle. Here, you will learn to stun, levitate, disarm and shield yourselves from just about everything. The spell I just cast was called a Patronus, and it's one of the most difficult spells to master. Unfortunately, not all magic is light. Again, if you are at all uncertain of your skill, I ask that you consider leaving this room,"

Again, no one moved. Nodding, Hermione continued,

"Not all spells are good. Out there, you will encounter three Unforgivable curses commonly used by Death Eaters. The Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperius Curse..."

A hand went up out of the corner of Hermione's eye. Not knowing the name of said person, she just pointed in their direction,

"Will we be learning those?"

"Thankfully, no," Hermione mumbled, "but I can teach you how to block them,"

Another hand went up. Pointing again, this boy cleared his throat before speaking,

"Is it true Bellatrix used Crucio on you yesterday!"

There were whispers in the room as Hermione stiffened. She'd experienced Crucio more than once in her life, and none of those experiences had been pleasant. Wincing, Hermione nodded her head in affirmative,

"Yes. Bellatrix Black is a Death Eater," Hermione lifted her sleeve to reveal the brand on her arm, which was still red and tender from the use of dark magic, "the world isn't a nice place. That's why we're all here. I think I've now made my point, and the mission of this group clear. Are we all in understanding?"

The entire group nodded as Hermione let her sleeve roll back down over her arm, shifting her shoulders as she ran a hand through her hair,  
"Ok, official meetings start every Tuesday and Thursday after classes in a place called the Room of Requirement. In order to join, and to be sure there aren't any moles within us, I will be telling the location to one person in secret. From there, you have to find it yourselves,"

There was a soft murmur in the crowd of people as Hermione lifted a lip. Harry had used that same tactic for when the DA started. Only the people determined to attend the meetings managed to find the room,  
"Every week I'll try and have a different professor assist us with different spells. But it will mostly be just me, and perhaps Aberforth here. I think that's all I have to say on the matter now, are there any more questions?"

No one moved, so Hermione nodded and waved a hand,

"Meeting dismissed. Practice officially starts on Tuesday,"

The tension of the room was broken as Hermione practically fell into a chair, groaning as Abe patted her shoulder and forced another shot down her throat,

"There, there now. Is all done,"

"Hermione, that was a brilliant speech," Remus stated, taking the witch up into his arms and kissing her. He was looking better after his transformation a few nights before, and had a few new scars on his face, "you ok?"

"A bit winded but I'm fine,"

"You know we never did get our date with all the excitement,"

"Mm, wasn't this romantic enough for you, Moony?"

The werewolf chuckled, stepping back to make room for the best friend as Lily grappled onto Hermione tight, causing her tender ribs to ache,

"Hermy! I know this Order will be amazing, you'll be a great teacher,"

"Thanks Lil. Have you and James gotten together yet?"

The question was so forward it nearly caused the tall boy with glasses to stumble backwards and had Lily reeling. Sirius just shook his head, along with Remus who all had their lips quirked. Understanding that everyone already knew, Lily shrugged and pulled James into a powerful snog,

"Way to start a relationship, 'Mione," Sirius mumbled with a slight chuckle, "who knew you were such a great matchmaker,"

"I try," Hermione stated, almost positive that Harry was certainly going to be born in this timeline, "I really do."


	17. Chapter 16: The First Date (Kinda)

Chapter 16: The First Date (Kinda)

"Oh! The misses looks so beautiful! Master Remus will be most pleased, yes he will,"

Quitz finished pinning up Hermione's dark locks, fluffing them a bit with a hand as the elf smiled at his work. For a boy elf, Hermione had to admit Quits was far more fashionable then she was. Despite this being her real 'first date' with Remus Lupin, they both agreed it wouldn't be anything too formal. They would stay away from Madame Puddifoot's all together, and would instead stay close to home. Though, Hermione actually had little idea what the sneaky werewolf had in store for her, as it had been a tightly kept secret between Remus, Sirius and Lily. This kept her nervous and jittery all through out Quitz's makeover, as she was constantly pulling at the sleeve of the maroon sweater he had her wear for the night,

"No worries, Miss, no worries. Master Remus is a good man, you's will be so pleased,"

"I hope so, Quitz," Hermione mumbled, looking at herself in the mirror and pulling a ringlet from the tight bun of curls to rest against the right side of her temple. This made her seem cute (according to Ronald Weasley), and also gave her something to pick at if she got anxious or things got awkward, "for both our sakes. While Remus and I are out...do you think you could do something for me? Obviously I'm not your Mistress anymore but-"

"Oh no's! No's I will always serve the Lady Hermione, misses. What can Quitz do?"

The little elf seemed ready to burst with excitement as Hermione sat back and sighed heavily. If Voldemort was really on the move, she needed to start re-tracing the Horcruxs'. She already knew that Ravenclaw's Diadem was in the Room of Requirement, all she had to do was find it. But the others were a tad more challenging, as the locket was with Regulus and or the Dark Lord still. And Hufflepuff's Cup and Tom's Mothers ring were missing. Hermione also knew that Riddle's diary had been a Horcrux, which meant she had to get it sooner then later,

' _Quitz is going to hate me for this_ ,'

"Quitz, I need you to go into Malfoy Manor,"

The little elf trembled immediately, ears flattening as he held his fingers slightly,

"Such an awful place that is, Lady Hermione, an awful place. Why's must I go there?"

"You can't be seen, understand? Go to Malfoy Manor and find another elf named Dobby. He might be able to help me find what I'm looking for. Bring him here if you have to, so I can talk with him myself, but I desperately need his help,"

Quitz seemed unsure but nodded his head,

"I can's, Miss Hermione. But what are you's searching for in the Malfoy house?"

"A diary. It's very important that I get it as soon as possible, as it's tainted with very bad magic. Do you understand me, Quitz?"

"Of course. I shall return soon,"

There was a snap as Quitz apparated away, leaving Hermione to groan and hold her hands over her face. She needed to get those other Horcrux's, before Tom gathered up any more followers. Then there was the problem of destroying them. Harry had stabbed the diary, and Hermione had stabbed the goblet with a Basilisk fang. That would have been easy if the Basilisk weren't still alive in the Chamber of Secrets. And the sword of Gryffindor was practically out of the picture, as it had yet to absorb the venom of the snake it slaughtered,

"Oh Merlin, please tell me I don't have to slaughter a Basilisk for this-"

"What's a Basilisk?"

Hermione jumped up startled as Lily poked her head into the room, a confused expression on her face,

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud. Is uh, Remus ready?"

"He's nervous as all hell. You'd think he'd be proposing the way he's got himself all tense,"

Chuckling, Hermione shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror again. Before she could even think anything against herself, Lily came up and looked in the mirror too,

"None of that tonight, Black. You look beautiful. I bet you could have just rolled out of bed and Remus wouldn't have cared,"

"My hair used to look like Crookshank's," Hermione laughed, remembering the hideous nest of wild curls she had her first year at Hogwarts, "a bush of hair and buck front teeth. It was embarrassing...where is that cat anyway?"

"Stop trying to avoid this, Hermione. You have a guy waiting himself into anemia downstairs, now go, before he keels over,"

Lily gave her friend a shove towards the door as she stuck her tongue out, leaving the dorm to stand on the top of the stairs. She could distinctly hear Remus pacing, while both Sirius and James attempted to console him,

"What if she doesn't like me?" Remus questioned, "I mean she already knows what I am, but still. What if I mess this up?"

"You won't mess it up, mate," Sirius stated, "I'm positive you could have walked in here with two teeth missing and a wooden leg and she wouldn't bat an eye,"

' _Sounds like Professor Moody,'_ Hermione thought with a smile, descending the stairs to cautiously look around the corner into the Common Room. Remus was indeed pacing, dressed in his best black jacket and pants, though his shirt was left open to reveal much of his chest, ' _that idea probably belonged to Sirius_ ,'

All the Marauders were present this time, Peter included as all three watched their friend pace. Hermione hadn't noticed at first, but he was holding a bunch of flowers. Good think she wasn't allergic to any of them. Stepping out into the room, Remus froze, looked at her for a moment before all his tension was gone. It was the most impressive display Hermione had ever seen, even more impressive then the pompous windbag known as Lucius Malfoy,

"These are for you, Mia. Hagrid the groundkeeper suggested them,"

His voice had gone from a nervous twitter to deep and creamy in a matter of minutes as Hermione's heart melted as she took the forget me nots and inhaled,

"These are wonderful, thank you Remus,"

"Ah, you look beautiful tonight. It's nice that we won't have to go far,"

"Indeed. But this really doesn't suit you," Hermione vanished her flowers up to the dorm while she stepped closer to Remus, taking hold of his collar as he inhaled sharply. Re-tucking the buttons slowly and meaningfully, Hermione patted his now covered chest, "it was Sirius's idea?"

Remus nodded as Hermione hummed a bit in knowing, glancing at the boy who was glowering at her from the sofa,

"Well, maybe we can undo it again later in the night?"

Both boys on the sofa nearly exploded with laughter as Remus stared, practically purple down at Hermione who still had her hands in his collar. Winking, she let go and motioned to the door. Hermione Granger may have been a flop at flirting, but Black knew every move in the book,

"Shall we?"

"Right. Right, I made plans," Remus strode quickly beside his date, taking her arm as they marched out the door together. It was a comfortable silence, just walking in the weekend torchlight of the castle, listening to the joyous chuckling of Peeves somewhere down the hall. But after tickling a pear on a fruit painting, Remus lead Hermione to the kitchens. It smelled heavenly as several pairs of eyes landed on them from many different house elves, all of them smiling broadly as one approached,

"Welcome back Master Remus, we have everything ready for you. Come, come!"

The little elf led the couple through the kitchen to a very dark corner. Hermione released a small gasp and smiled. A table set for two was pushed up against a nearby window, allowing a view of the grounds. It was illuminated by candlelight, and an enchanted harp was setting the mood,

"It's lovely, Remus," Hermione stated, taking the seat her date pulled out for her as he brushed a purposeful hand against her cheek,

"I wanted this to be perfect, since we've only had...you know, informal help. It was actually Sirius's idea for a moonlit dinner, and Lily provided me with some information. The elves were a big help too,"

"Well it's amazing," Hermione said, watching as an elf appeared to fill their glasses with sparkling pumpkin juice, while Hermione whispered to an elf for a small dash of firewhisky. The pair chatted about this and that, soon tucking into a lovey pasta dinner and letting the harp fill the empty space. It wasn't till after the chocolate mousse was served that Hermione popped her question on Remus,

"You didn't happen to bring James's invisibility cloak with you, did you?"

Remus lifted an eyebrow, but nodded an affirmative,

"How'd you know? Oh wait, you're Hermione, of course you'd know. James wanted me to use it in case we wanted to snog in a closet somewhere. Why? Are we going to need it?"

Remus wagged his brows as Hermione giggled,

"We will be needing it. But...this is actually a bit more important then snogging. Remember when I told you and Aberforth about the Horcruxs? Well...I know where one of them is, and I need your help to get it,"

"You mean one of those things is in the castle?"

"It should be Ravenclaw's Diadem. Come on, we'll talk more on the way there,"

As Remus and Hermione bid the elves a good night, they slipped under the cloak and headed up towards the seventh floor. Coming to an empty portion of wall, the cloak was removed,

"It should be in here,"

As Hermione moved to pace three times and thought, _'I need to find Rowena's Diadem,_ ' Remus watched in skepticism, then amazement as the Room of Requirement appeared,

"This must be the room everyone has to find when the Order starts on Tuesday,"

"Yep. Come on, before someone sees us,"

Ducking into the room, Hermione was faced with large piles of junk. Vincent Crabbe had died in here, his own blaze took him. Shaking out of the memory, Hermione waved to the stuff,

"Harry sound the diadem the first time by speaking to it. But neither of us can do that so we just have to hunt for it,"

"You make a very strange date, you know that Hermione?"

"I suppose, Remus. You...don't mind, do you?"

Hermione pursed her lips, only to groan as Remus pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Pulling away, both teens stared at each other wide eyed,

"That wasn't me," Remus whined slightly, "Moony he..."

"Pfft, if we find the Diadem tonight, maybe we can get back to that later?"

Remus's eyes widened before he whipped his head around and dived into a nearby pile of junk. Smirking, Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

' _Hopefully the Diadem shows up tonight, I can't wait another lifetime.'_


	18. Chapter 17: Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem

**A/N: Heyo. Before ya'll start jumping to conclusions with the beginning of this chapter, NO, Mione is not related or connected in any way, shape or form to Voldemort. The only explanation I can really give is that 'Mione was focused while sleeping, and since Harry told her what he heard while talking with the Horcrux's, she did as well as she knew what to listen for. Just wanted to clear that up just in case I gave the wrong impression (i.e I had no idea how to start this chapter without this ^^). Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem

 _'Shiath sheeeth salithane-_ '

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly, her brain fuzzy as she blinked tiredly,

 _'Hishth sheeth shiath-_ '

"What?"

Hermione lifted herself from the bed, becoming still when she heard someone groan from beside her. Twisting around slightly, the calm and peaceful face of Remus Lupin came into view, though the rest of his body was obscured by blanket. A moment of panic overcoming her, a Hermione looked down at herself, sighing in relief as she was still fully dressed,

 _'Ssssth-'_

"Remus," Hermione jostled her boyfriend (xD) with a hand, looking around the room of requirement which was barely illuminated by first light passing through the windows, "Remus, do you hear that?"

"Hnng...five more min..."

Remus moved over slightly as Hermione rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to rip the covers off the boy as she stood from the bed. Yawning and running a hand through her auburn curls, Hermione took another good look around. The room was still piled high with the same junk from the night before, but a small area looked to have been fashioned for their sleeping purposes,  
' _I love magic_ ,' Hermione thought slightly, thinking of Harry as she began to wander through the room again, leaving Remus to sleep a bit more as she investigated,

 _'Smmmeth hashaseth_ -'

"Hello?" Hermione called, brows knitted as she listened to the whispering of...something. Harry once told her what parseltongue sounded like, and she had heard him speak it before. But Hermione had never heard anything speaking to her personally, it was alarming. Following the soft, undefinable phrases through the mountains of stuff, it seemed to get louder the closer she got. Finally, after what seemed like ages of cautiously moving about the piles, the voice was loudest, almost deafening in her ears. Looking up at the pile, Hermione swallowed as she stepped closer,  
 _'Ok Hermione, you did this once with Harry you can do it again,'  
_  
Taking hold of a chair at the bottom of the pile, Hermione began to scramble up its side, wincing whenever her foot or hand pulled something loose and caused it to tumble with a clatter. Focusing on not falling, Hermione continued to shuffle about the hill, listening to the voice as it practically yelled at her. Then, near the middle of the pile, Hermione winced as flashes of color blossomed behind her eyes. Almost losing her balance, the witch held tight with her hands,  
 _'This must be what Harry felt the first time,'_ Hermione thought, clutching her teeth as the Diadem continued to send her mind messages. It was probably some sort of defense mechanism, used to deter people from discovering the artifact.  
Licking her lips, Hermione pulled at some of the items in the pile, throwing them down to the floor as her head felt as though it would burst at any moment. After a while though, her hand wrapped around the soft velvet of a blue box. Clutching onto it, Hermione yelped as a shock ripped up her arm. This time, she really did lose her balance, crying out again as she fell back first towards the floor. Screwing her eyes shut and waiting for the impact to come, Hermione was surprised as soft arms enveloped her. Cracking a lid, Remus Lupin was smiling crookedly at her,

"I guess you're literally falling for me, huh?"

"Pfft," Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the awful pickup line, leaning into Remus' chest as she held up the box, "got it,"

"Mia, your hand,"

Remus kneeled down and set Hermione carefully on the floor as he picked up her arm carefully to observe it. A horrible black lightning scar was passing through her veins, extending from the tips of her fingers to her elbow, "does it hurt?"

Hermione frowned and moved her hand and arm, shaking her head,

"No. This didn't happen the first time. Maybe because I'm not directly related to Voldemort? Harry was a Horcrux, maybe that's why it didn't harm him?"

"Maybe. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for catching me,"

"No problem," Lupin took hold of Hermione's shoulders, hauling her up onto her feet as he looked at the box, "so what do we do with it?"

"Keep it safe and away from other people. These horcruxes practically ooze black magic. I'll take it to Aberforth, he can hide it for us until we...find some way to destroy it,"

"How did you do it last time?"

"Basilisk venom,"

"What?"

Hermione winced slightly as she and Remus left the Room of Requirement, the Diadem hidden in her cloaks as she thought about said creature. She had been paralyzed for months, and it was such an awful experience...

"A Basilisk. It's a giant serpent which can kill with a single glance, and paralyze through reflections. Raised by Salazar Slytherin to protect the Chamber of Secrets-"

"The Chamber of what?"

"It's a lot of information Remus, I'll tell you all about it later-"

"HERMIONE JESABELLE BLACK!"

The howl of Lily Evans echoed through the castle, startling the couple as a bullet of red hair barreled Hermione to the floor, "I was worried sick!" She cried, looking down at her friend who was now sprawled on the floor, "Merlin, I had to actually ask SIRIUS BLACK to use his stupid map to find you. We've been looking all night long!"

"Lily, Lily I'm fine. Really," Hermione stated, smiling at the green eyed girl who was practically sobbing with relief. She blinked however when Lily grabbed her wrist, glowering at the obsidian scar,

"Do you call this alright? What in Merlin's name we're you-"

Lily stopped suddenly, looking between Hermione and Remus, both of whom looked messy and unkempt, her eyes widening, "you. Did. Not."

Flushing deeply, Hermione shook her head rapidly,

"N-no,"

"Definitely not," Remus insisted, flushing the same color as Hermione as Lily narrowed her eyes,

"I don't believe you. Come on, Mione, you're going to Madame Pomfrey,"

"What! No," Hermione was hauled forcefully to her feet as Lily grasped her round the waist, "Lily really I'm ok,"

"But your hand-"

"Lily, I really just want breakfast. It was..." Hermione glanced at Remus, who was running a hand over the back of his head, "a long night,"

"You're lucky I'm not a Beater, Remus Lupin," Lily hissed threateningly, "or else one of those bats would have ended up where you _really_ don't want it,"

"R-right," Remus swallowed, watching as Lily practically hauled Hermione by the shoulder towards the Great Hall. It was still early so the tables were fairly empty. The Marauders had claimed a small piece of the Gryffindor table for themselves, though Peter looked a bit uncomfortable being there. A Daily Prophet was between them as Lily forced Hermione into a seat, while Remus took up position next to Sirius who looked at him suspiciously,

"I see Lily found you," he said, patting the Marauder's map which was hanging out of his pocket, "we were worried she kidnapped you, mate,"

"Well he is my boyfriend," Hermione grumbled, making a small plate of food for herself as Sirius glowed with pride and slapped Moony across the back,

"Ha! Told ya the dinner would work. Congrats! What about you Prongs? Have you taken Evans on a date yet?"

The redhead and raven haired boy both flushed, glancing at each other as Sirius rolled his eyes. Smiling at their antics, Hermione reached for the Daily Prophet, frowning at the front page,

 _'News! More Ministry members killed!_

 _Yesterday morning, three members of the Ministry of Magic were found by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. All of them looked to have suffered under the Cruciatus Curse, and then killed with the forbidden curse. One of them held the dark mark, while the other two were, supposedly, Auror's. The youngest Auror in magical history Alistor Moody claimed the two had been investigating a supposed Death Eater meeting place, but we're caught in some kind of crossfire. This story has yet to be confirmed, though fears within the Ministry are now rising,'  
_  
"Bloody scary, isn't it Mione?" Sirius questioned, though his voice was heavy. Biting a lip, the witch glanced to where Peter was snoozing away on his arms. She didn't know if he was actually listening in or not, so Hermione summoned a quill and began to scribble on the edge of the newspaper,

' _Ears everywhere. Not safe to talk. Common Room.'_

Sliding the paper to each member of the Marauders (except Peter's), eyes widened as they all looked between one another,

"I think I'll go up to the Common Room," Hermione said, finishing her breakfast before standing, "I need to change my clothes before classes,"

"Well come with you, James and I forgot our textbooks," Sirius stated, "Peter, are you coming?"

There was no answer from the rat boy as the group left him at the table, heading to the Common Room. Taking up the couches near the hearth and casting a silencing charm, the conversation began,

"Peter is a mole," she blurted out, "he was a Death Eater in my time, and is the Dark Lord's closest confidant. He'll betray you all in the future, we can't trust him,"

"But he's our friend," James complained, pulling Lily closer to him on the sofa, "we can't just stop talking to him,"

"It's not like he's been very social anyway, James, it makes sense," Sirius stated, "do you know he disappears every night? I'm not sure where he goes,"

"He goes to report to Voldemort," Hermione said, feeling her injured hand and tracing the black tree under her skin, "besides, I can't have him knowing about the horcruxes,"

Hermione removed the Diadem from inside her cloaks, placing it on the table for the the group to see as she explained what a horcrux was,

"You mean...a piece of a man's soul is in there?" Lily asked, hugging James a bit closer as Hermione nodded,

"Yes. It attacked me when I got ahold of it," Hermione held out her arm as proof, "it didn't do any damage, but we need to find five others like it. Then there's the problem of destroying them,"

"Why would that be a problem?" Sirius asked, frowning, "can't we just _Bombarda_ it?"

Hermione shook her head, falling back against Remus' chest as she rubbed her forehead,

"No, these horcruxes are protected by very powerful enchantments. They can only be destroyed by something stronger than it,"

"So what do we do?"

All eyes were on Hermione as she pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed,

"We have to slay a Basilisk,"


	19. Chapter 18: A Chat with a Phoenix

The first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix went surprisingly well. Tuesday night, most of the new members managed to find the Room of Requirement, and were practically buzzing with excitement for the first lesson. Hermione decided that one of the most useful charms in battle was the Expelliarmus Charm, and had everyone practice disarming on another until dismissal. From there, the next two days were somewhat uneventful, though Hermione's mind traveled constantly to the idea of killing the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry had told her the story once, of how the snake had been blinded by Fawkes, and was unable to kill with its eyes. But that left the rest of its teeth and body to deal with. Harry might have been able to slay the thing at age 12, but Hermione was sure it didn't go well the first time around either,

"Still plotting, Miss Black?" Sirius asked at breakfast that morning, causing Hermione to snap out of her thoughts and look at her cousin. His hair was messy mop, and he looked a bit tired. But it wasn't even close to the full moon so Hermione was unsure why,

"Yeah. I have to get into that Chamber. Basilisk Venom costs a fortune if purchased from somewhere else and takes months to travel, and we don't have that kind of time,"

"You're worried about _him_?"

Hermione nodded her head, biting her lip slightly. She used to know everything that was going to happen, since it already happened once before her time. But now, everything was different and she could no longer just predict things. For once, Dumbledore had made his point _very_ clear,

"Sirius, being here messed up the timeline. He's moving faster then before, and isn't waisting any time gathering up who he needs. We need to destroy the pieces of his soul before he realizes what we're up too,"

"So what do we do? We can't just march into the Chamber of Secrete Willy-Nilly, we need some kind of plan,"

"I know, I've been thinking about it for days. I have something, but it's bloody mad,"

' _Probably not as mad as escaping Gringotts on dragon,'_

"What is it?"

Biting her lip again, Hermione sighed and relented, ducking quickly under the table only to reemerge beside her cousin. Leaning in close, she whispered to him what she had in mind. Sirius's face contorted into one of astonishment, then beamed with pride, before falling into concern,

"Do you think that could even work? I mean, Dumbledore's office is heavily warded. And that golden griffin is pretty nasty to people without some kind of emergency situation or appointment-"

"It has to work, Sirius. I must speak with Fawkes about his help in this, and I need to make sure the sword of Gryffindor is actually in there,"

"You're bloody crazy, Hermione. This could get you expelled," Hermione physically winced at the word before she felt her cousin throw an arm around her shoulder, "I'm so proud of you. I'm sure the Marauders, Lily and I can come up with something nasty enough to get old Albus out of his office for a while,"

Sighing deeply, Hermione nodded her head,

"Thank you Sirius-"

"Awe, did we miss something?"

Hermione smiled as James and Lily sat down at the table across from them, while Remus slipped an arm around his girlfriend and pecked her cheek. All eyes were on Sirius as he brought out a quill and parchement, setting it in the middle of the table for all the Marauders and the girlfriends,

"Hermione and I were discussing," Sirius said, "and I think it's high time we pull a fast one on old Dumbles,"

"You're joking?" James stated, adjusting his glasses as the black haired boy shook his head and knitted his eyebrows,

"No, I'm Sirius,"

There was laughter all around as Sirius himself beamed with pride, but quickly snapped back into work mode as the Marauders began to plan their next fruitful escapade against the Headmaster himself. Meanwhile, Hermione snuggled farther into Remus's chest on the bench and thought over the plan in her mind. She would use the password and invisibility cloak to get into Dumbledore's office. It would still sense her presence, but couldn't identify the student crossing the barrier. Once inside, she would need to find Fawkes and ask him about the Basilisk and it's whereabouts. Phoenix's were very clever creatures, and Hermione was positive - hopeful really - that she could get a response. She'd then have to locate the sword of Gryffindor,

 _'But how will it come to me?'_ Hermione thought, biting her lip as she knitted her brows, _'it only comes to a worthy Gryffindor who's in need - ok, well I am technically a Gryffindor and will be in need so I guess it qualifies?'_

Hermione frowned again. She would need some kind of Plan B in case things went wrong down there,

"Hermione?"

The girl snapped her head up from her pondering, seeing all eyes on her, 'did they ask me something?'

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We asked if tonight would work for you? Ya know, for the plan?"

Hermione blinked, swallowed and nodded her head,

"Y-yeah. That should work fine."

"Should I come with you?" Remus asked, sensing his girlfriends concern as he rubbed her arms slightly under his palms. Shaking her head, Hermione ran a hand over her face,

"No, I should do this alone. One person wouldn't raise that much suspicion, the wards would be able to pinpoint both of us-"

"Hermione, princess, you know we're all in this together, right?" Remus smiled and pecked the witches lips as she sighed and brushed a dark auburn ringlet behind her ear,

"Yeah, I know. I promise I'm not pushing you guys away. You're my best friends, and best boyfriend,"

"Would you stop making doe eyes for at least one minute so we can get back to the plan?" Sirius questioned, raising a dark eyebrow as he jerked at the chicken scratch covered parchment, "are we good to go for tonight?"

There were some glances around the table before everyone nodded at once and finally tucked into breakfast.

To say Hermione was nervous would be an understatement. She could barely focus in any of her classes, and was jumpy at the mere mention of her name. Lily was a help sometimes, as she would set a hand on Hermione's knee for comfort and she would calm slightly. But in classes Hermione had alone, the girl was a complete wreck. This didn't go unnoticed by other students who were too nosy for their own good, but Hermione brushed it off as nerves about her love life and everyone seemed to accept that. Finally, the time for dinner in the Great Hall came. Hermione sat at the end of Gryffindor table, knee tapping as she watched James and Sirius toss a large pink bouncy ball around. Near the main doors. She could also see Lily and Remus, laying long pieces of black string along the walls of the room. Hermione would have exactly 5 seconds to get out and a minute to get to Dumbledore's office. She had the invisibility cloak tucked safely in her bag, and was currently picking at a piece of cold chicken with her teeth. It was then Quitz decided to appear, startling Hermione off her bench with a small scream,

"I am sorry for startling you, missus," the little elf said, holding out his hands. Swallowing thickly and checking her time, Hermione turned to the elf,

"You've been gone for days. Are you ok?"

"Fine missus. I had to work in the Malfoy kitchens to gain the others trusts,"

"You aren't bound to them now, are you?"

Quitz shook his head quickly,

"No missus. I founds Dobby, he's wants to help."

Nodding her head in happy relief, Hermione glanced and James and Sirius who were now sticking multiple pink balls to the doors. It was almost time,

"Ok Quitz, go upstairs and rest for a while. I need you ready for when we...go into the Chamber tomorrow,"

"Of course, missus,"

Quitz disappeared with a puff of smoke as Hermione stood up, pretending to stretch as everyone else got seated and Dumbledore stood to make the usual nightly announcements. Looking to Sirius, he held up three fingers...two fingers...one finger.

Hermione darted rapidly towards the doors as there was a massive explosion somewhere in the hall, causing the doors to swing closed and become glued with pink gum as Hermione fell chest first into the hall outside. Looking back and hearing the panicked screams inside the Hall, Hermione smiled, pulled out the invisibility cloak and ran towards Dumbledore's office. The golden griffin stood quietly, unloving as Hermione approached and whispered, 'pumpkin pasties'

The bird looked startled but revealed the staircase anyway as Hermione ascended, waiting till the top floor came into view before passing through the wards and trying the door. If she remembered correctly, Dumbledore always had his office door unlocked during meal times, as he only stayed to eat before leaving. Slipping inside quietly, Hermione removed the cloak,

"Sneaking into the Headmasters Office, girl?"

Whipping her head around, the Sorting Hat sat quietly on a top shelf, staring down at her through wrinkle eyes, "that's very Slytherin of you,"

"I used to be a Slytherin, hat, if you don't remember?"

"Ah. You are so different now though, yes? So very different. And with a noble quest I see, yes indeed-"

Rolling her eyes at the hats rambling, Hermione turned on her heel towards the corner. Fawkes was staring at her through glass eyes, vibrant with youthful color as his wings ruffled slightly,

"Fawkes. You came to me that night while at Aberforth's for a reason right? To tell me that you trusted me?"

The phrase was breathy, but the bird understood and nodded its head, receiving a soft pet of the feathers as Hermione sighed in relief,

"Do you still trust me?"

The bird, once again, nodded and trilled softly, walking on his perch as Hermione looked towards the office door nervously. She didn't have much time,

"Voldemort needs to be stopped, and I'm going to need your help in defeating him. Tomorrow, I need you to help me awaken the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. I know it's a stupid plan, but I need you to attack it's eyes. In another life, that's how you saved my friend Harry Potter-"

Fawkes blinked and hopped quickly off the perch onto Dumbledore's desk, spilling an ink bottle over some dry parchment as he dipped a claw into the ink. The bird then began to move his leg...in the perfect shape of Harry's scar,

"You trust me...because you remember me?" Hermione breathed, looking at the bird lovingly. Fawkes trilled again as he bowed his head, only to be startled by the moving of the stairs,

"Please come tomorrow Fawkes. I'll need you,"

Whipping around quickly, Hermione drew the invisibility cloak just as the office door opened and Dumbledore stepped in. His face was alight with a youthful joy as he walked, stopping at the sight of Fawkes on his desk,

"What have you done here, old friend?" He asked, shifting the paper to look at it, "hmm. Well, I do believe that-" Dumbledore waved his hand as the sword of Gryffindor appeared on the front of his desk, forcing Hermione to stifle a gasp as the old man looked directly at her, "someone will want to use this in the future,"

Hermione choked as Dumbledore winked and turned his head, disappearing into the back of his quarters as Hermione slipped from the office and sprinted down the stairs,

 _'Bloody Dumbledore. He always knows everything!'_


	20. Chapter 19: Into the Chamber

Chapter 19: Into the Chamber

Hermione sat at a desk in the Gryffindor Common Room, scribbling her plan for the night over and over again on a scrap piece of parchment. Balls of paper already littered the floor around her feet, as the garbage can had filled up earlier in the evening after Hermione had returned from classes. Currently it was dinner time, and Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter surprisingly enough, were serving a long detention with Professor McGongall. She called their prank yesterday, 'reckless endangerment of human life' and practically marched them all single file into her office before locking the door tight.

Hermione herself felt slightly guilty for letting Pettigrew take her place in detention, but it gave her time to plan in quiet, as well as give the others a chance to keep an eye on him. So now, while everyone was at dinner, Hermione sat alone, scribbling away the the lamplight. She had only just finished another well thought out plan when there were two distinct cracks somewhere behind her. Turning, Quitz stood there, holding the hand of Dobby. Hermione almost felt like fainting at the sight of him, living and breathing once more. She also took into account that he was no longer a 'free elf', at least not yet,

"Wonderful, welcome to Hogwarts, Dobby," Hermione stated with a smile, seeing the elf widen his eyes slightly,

"You know Dobby's name? Dobby has never been addressed so kindly by a great Witch, ma'am,"

"I'm not anywhere near great Dobby, as I was disowned and no longer hold my title-"

"Oh but my lady, already Dobby can tell you are a good person. Quitz told me so, ma'am,"

"Well thank you, Dobby. You can just call me. Hermione if you'd like. But know that I don't take kindly to house elves punishing themselves in front of me,"

Dobby's ears seemed to sink with guilt as he hid his badly bandaged hands behind his back. Harry told Hermione once that Dobby's way of punishing himself was to iron his fingers. That didn't sit well with her, not at all,

"Anyway, I'm sorry to have pulled you away from your duties at the Malfoy's, but I need to ask you something-"

"Dobby hates to speak out of turn, Missus Hermione, but Dobby has already found what you are looking for,"

Blinking in bewilderment, Hermione sat back as a white pillowcase tied with a spare piece of rope appeared in the elf's hand. Wincing as her arm began to burn slightly, Hermione already knew the Diary was inside,

"It has bad magic in it," Dobby complained softly, holding the pillowcase as if it would bite him, "my Master ordered me to hide it somewhere safe. I thought that it would be well protected here at Hogwarts, ma'am,"

Hermione smiled slightly and lifted a brow. She read in a book of 'Common Wizarding Classics' that House Elves were loyal to their Masters. But if they were betrayed, or didn't like their Master, they would exploit loopholes in the orders. Hermione herself had discovered that Kreature often did this, though it reduced greatly once Harry began giving him attention during Order meetings,

' _This must be how Dobby disobeys Lucius_ ,' Hermione thought, holding her hand as she winced. The dark magic was reacting to that of the Diary, as if it sensed another piece of Voldemort's soul, ' _I can't believe Harry dealt with these phantom pains since he was 11,'_

"Dobby, I promise I'll keep the diary out of reach of anyone. Thank you for coming here tonight,"

The little elf nodded his head and made a small motion to Quitz,

"If Dobby ever gets clothes from his master, missus, I will come to you. You are a good Witch, Hermione Black. A good, good witch,"

With that, the little elf disappeared as the pillowcase and diary fell to the table with a slight thud. Looking at it, Quitz poked the bag with a foot,

"Quitz, can you retrieve the Diadem from Aberforth? We're going to need it to get into the Chamber,"

"Of course, missus, right away,"

With another poof of magic, the little elf was gone along with the pillowcase. Groaning and stretching her black veined arm, Hermione was unable to get her focus back on the plans. Even while on the run, both Hermione and Ron told her, practically screamed at her that plans never worked. They started off well enough, but then spiraled into chaos and almost got one, if not all of them killed at once. Defeating Voldemort the last time was by pure dumb luck in its purest form. This time, there was little room for error.

' _Voldemort will start noticing,_ ' Hermione thought, leaning on an elbow and chewing her bottom lip again, ' _keeping the Horcrux's around is too dangerous. They practically seep dark magic into anything that's near them, and if someone else were to get ahold of them, our only way of killing him would be destroyed_ ,'

Hermione sighed heavily and ran a hand through her auburn locks, hauling them up into a messy ponytail bun as she glanced at the plan laid out on her desk,

 _'Harry and Ron were right, plans are useless. We just have to be prepared for anything. Even hordes of Death Eaters-'_

Moody's idea about 'constant vigilance' came to mind as Hermione giggled slightly, looking up as the common room opened and four boys and a girl stumbled in through the portrait hole. Peter was quick to scurry away to the boys dorms as Remus, Sirius, James and Lily all collapsed down onto the sofas before the fireplace. Standing, Hermione gracefully swept herself towards Remus and landed with her back to his chest,

"How was detention?"

"Horrible. That witch had us write like, 50 foot papers about how we were 'guilty'. My poor hand is killing me," Sirius whined, whimpering like a puppy as everyone else groaned as well. Hermione felt slightly bad about not taking any fall, but she shook the thought away,

"At least I have some good news to give you," Hermione stated, smiling as Remus unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "a friend of mine brought me another Horcrux. After tonight, we should be able to destroy them both,"

"That's great, Mione," James said, tugging Lily closer to him as Sirius stretched out in front of the fire, "so what's the plan?"

"Constant vigilance,"

All of the Marauders and Lily looked at the witch like she had lost her mind. Smirking, Hermione made a move to explain her plan-less thinking,

"Every time I make a plan for something like this, it always goes wrong. There are too many variables to consider, and too many loopholes. The best we can do is to be ready for anything, and have as many resources at our disposal as possible,"

"Not to fault your logic, Hermione. But isn't going into this blind a tad bit risky?" Lily pondered, fine eyebrows knitted as she snuggled closer to James in slight fear. Nodding her head, Hermione sighed deeply and blew a ringlet out of her face,

"Yeah. But we're going down there to fight a giant Basilisk, it can't get much riskier then that,"

' _Other then, of course, Mountain Trolls, Dementors, Mermaids, Death Eaters, Half-Blood Princes, and Dark Wizards named Voldemort,'_

"I'm in either way," Sirius stared with a lazy raise of his hand,

"I am too, Mia," Remus whispered huskily, causing Hermione to shiver with delight as he laid back with her head on his chest. Soon enough, all of them were in a deep sleep by the firelight, too nervous to sleep deeply as they rested till the clock in the common room chimed midnight. Awakening to the noise, Hermione stood quickly to ready herself as the others followed in tense silence, packing anything they would possibly need in the Chamber. As they were finishing up, Hermione began to recount what she remembered about the Basilisk,

"It's a large snake, raised by Salazar Slytherin to protect his most cherished treasures. Kept in the Chamber of Secrets under the school, Harry told me it was larger then any dragon. It's teeth are filled with venom, and it's eyes can knock you dead with a single glance. Avoid both till it's incapacitated. If Fawkes comes to help us down there, he should go for the eyes. But the snake will still be able to hear you, so stay light on your feet. Prongs, Padfoot, you may even want to change while we're down there, if not for just the speed and agility your counterparts provide-"

"How do we kill it?" James asked, unfolding his invisibility cloak as Hermione shoved some medical tonics into her bottomless satchel,

"Well, hopefully with the sword of Gryffindor. It comes when a worthy student of the Gryffindor house is in dyer need. I'm guessing we're going to be in need down there, so I'm hoping at least one of us is worthy,"

"And what if we aren't?"

The silence returned as Hermione stiffened. That's the thing about constant vigilance. There was no 'Plan B' to be seen,

"I'll get back to you on that. Ok, is everyone ready?"

Hermione turned, seeing all of her friends holding packs of small items. Sirius and James wore their Quidditch Gear as armor, and even held their Broomsticks in hand. Lily had her wand, and Remus was carrying what looked to be a large shield. Lifting a brow, Hermione looked at it,

"Where did you get that, Remus?"

"I took it from the suit of armor in the boys dormitory. Nearly got into a duel for it,"

Quiet but nervous chuckles traveled throughout the group as Hermione nodded and shoved her bag into the pocket of her robes, motioning to Quitz who had just appeared at her side with his pillowcase filled with Horcruxes. Exhaling deeply, she clenched her fists and had everyone hold hands as Quitz side-apparated them all into the Prefects Bathroom on the third floor.

Looking between each other as Hermione approached one of the sinks, even Moaning Myrtle seemed silent as she removed the Diadem from Quitz bag and opened it with a wince. There was a moment of nothing before the sink began to rattle, sinking down to become a long and dark tunnel as everyone approached the edge to look,

"No turning back now," Hermione breathed. This would be the second time in the Chamber of Secrets. But now, there was an actual, living creature down there. Oh joy.


	21. Chapter 20: Battle with a Basilisk

Rolling slightly as she came to a stop at the bottom of the tunnel, Hermione lifted her wand as several other bodies came to lie beside her on the floor, all groaning in slight irritation. Pushing to her feet and summoning a ' _lumos_ ' on the tip of her wand, the wide cavern was illuminated,

"Is everyone ok?" Hermione questioned, helping Sirius to his feet as he slowly got up beside her and brushed himself off,

"If the landing weren't so rough I'd think this would've been a lot more fun," he snarked happily, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and walk to Lily. Helping her up, James and Remus stood as well, all of them lighting their wands as they looked around and up,

"This tunnel must be at least 50 meters high," James breathed, "how big is this thing again?"

"Big enough to kill you, Prongs,"

A collective shiver went through the group as another small figure came bouncing down into the hole. The wards on the Chamber were enough to keep Quitz from apparating inside, that, and he had no idea what it actually looked like. Going to the elf and hoisting him up by the armpits, Hermione swiped a bit of blood off a cut on his forehead, "we need to be cautious from this point on. I don't know if that snake is asleep, or out roaming around,"

"Do snakes sleep?"

"Yes. The Basilisk was dormant for years before being awoken by Tom in my second year," Hermione mumbled, ignoring the stinging of her arm with the Diary and Diadem nearby as she looked at her feet. The skeletons of small and big animals alike littered the floor, causing her to wince. The pile was a bit more fresh then it had been the first time Hermione had visited, as she could still see bleeding fur on some of the carcasses,

 _'The Basilisk must wake to feed, and then retreats,_ ' she thought, striding over the bones and onto the opposite floor to take a look down the main tunnel, _'I didn't notice all these smaller tunnels here before. There must be an exit somewhere or the snake would starve to death,'_

"The main chamber should be down this way, try not to get separated."

There were only mumbles of agreement as Hermione lead them through the wide, cavernous space. The smell of decay was strong, and mucus lined the high stone walls as water sloshed around in troughs dug in the ground. It was truly a glorious piece of engineering, creating something large enough for the Basilisk to be comfortable, but still preventing any sort of water backup or flooding. The stones were all cut to be the same size, and Hermione was only just noticing that large carvings of snakes curled around the occasional pillar holding the tunnel up,

"H-Hermione, I-is that it?"

Whipping around at Lily's frightened tone, Hermione saw what she was pointing at. A large, whitish clear thing was laying on the ground, pushed up against another pile of animal remains. It was curled, but it easily stood over both James and Remus who were fairly tall,

"That's it's skin. When a Snake grows too much it sheds, this is what's left over,"

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Remus questioned, ghosting a hand over the side of the skin where monstrous scale bumps protruded, "so this thing is still growing?"

"I don't think it will ever stop growing," Hermione admitted, "similar to an Occamy, the Basilisk will grow and shrink to fit the space its in. The only reason it's so large is because this chamber allowed it to spread out,"

"Truly incredible,"

"Yeah, yeah we know you're in love with the snake skin, Moony. Let's just try and kill the thing that left this behind, shall we?"

Everyone agreed with Sirius's logic as they all continued through the Chamber. It was descending now, the air becoming crisp as Remus took hold of Hermione and kissed her temple,

"It'll be alright, love," he whispered, "I'm sure the five of us can do this,"

"I just don't want any of you killed," Hermione croaked, "not again,"

"We won't be," Remus mumbled, clutching his shield a bit tighter as they came upon the massive steel door sealing off the entrance to the main chamber, "is this it?"

"Yep," Hermione exhaled shakily, waving to Quitz who had been trailing along behind the group, "use the Diadem. It seems to speak the loudest,"

"O-ok, Missus,"

Removing the blue velvet box from the bag, Hermione winced and felt her arm clamp up. The obsidian in her veins protested the Diadem as Quitz opened the box and held it to the door. There was a moment of silence before the intricate snake lock began to move. Reaching out and shutting the Diadem box with a snap, Hermione couldn't help but sigh in relief as Lily came to take up her arm,

"You said it didn't hurt," she snapped angrily, watching as the obsidian of her friends veins became dull once again under her skin, "I should have taken you to Madame Pomfrey right away-"

"It only hurts when there is dark magic nearby," Hermione retorted sharply, flexing her fingers and frowning, "this is ancient magic, Lily. Even if I had gone to Pomfrey, there's nothing that she could have done,"

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Sirius questioned, furry eyebrows knitting together in concern. Shaking her head, Hermione tuned to look through the sewer door,

"Because we have more important things to think about. Come on, we need to kill that Basilisk,"

Nodding their heads reluctantly, Sirius and James mounted their brooms before flying through the hole, followed by Lily, Hermione and Remus who crawled over the threshold. The space was just as Hermione had remembered it. The long stone path was flanked on either side by many open-mouthed snake heads, settled in troughs of water which seeped out from different tunnels. Standing at the other end of the room was the bald forehead of Salazar Slytherin himself, wild hair spreading out in stone as his mouth was closed. Hearing the boys flying about overhead, Hermione tensed up slightly and listened,

"Do you think we need to draw it out?" Remus questioned, "you said only the Heir of Slytherin could control it?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the heir of Slytherin. Tom is...wait, maybe the Diadem will do the trick?"

Motioning to Quitz again with a hand, the little elf nodded and pulled out the blue box once more. The air seemed to get even colder as the group of Gryffindors tensed up. Salazar's mouth was slowly lowering as a horrible hissing noise came from inside. Stepping back into an alcove as to not be spotted, Remus and Lily did the same, watching the shadows on the walls as a large silhouette slowly appeared in the chamber,

' _C'mon Fawkes, please,'_

Just as Hermione thought it, the sharp cry of a bird pierced the cold air of the chamber. Wincing as something was dropped on the ground before the first alcove, Hermione could hear screeching and roaring as Fawkes clawed and bit at the Basilisk's face. Soon enough, the shadow of the great bird could he seen vanishing back into the tunnel as Hermione glanced at what he had dropped. She knew that the sword appeared in the Sorting Hat, as both Harry and Neville had pulled the enchanted blade from its worn burlap. But as the Basilisk yeowled in pain, and shouted spells came from above, Hermione felt nothing but stinging in her arm. It was horrible, enough to remind Hermione of the pain Harry's scar caused whenever he was near Voldemort,

"Hermione!" Remus called, "what do we do?!"

"Attack!"

Swallowing her own discomfort, Hermione stumbled from her hiding place to take in the beast. It was the biggest thing she had ever seen, and looked to be even more dangerous then the Hungarian Horntail used during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It's face was shredded apart and bleeding, it's eyes screwed shut as it's head whipped around in panic. Pulling her wand, Hermione began to cast her own charms, only to duck and roll out of way as they ricocheted back at her,

"Bloody hell,"

"What happened?" Lily asked, hauling Hermione to her feet and against a side wall as the Basilisk snapped at James, who had smacked it with what looked to be a spare beaters bat,

"The skin is too thick. Spells won't work against this thing - duck!"

Hermione pulled Lily to the ground as Sirius went flying over them, skidding across the floor as his broom snapped into many pieces. Alarmed, Hermione pushed her bag into Lily's hands,

"Make sure he's ok. I have to help James!"

"Ok. Don't die please,"

Nodding with an offset smile, the redhead bounded towards Sirius's unmoving figure while Hermione flicked her eyes around. James was buzzing about the Basilisk's face like an insect, but was nearly knocked off as the snake used its large body to smack at him,

' _What to do, what to do?_ '

Eyes trailing up the walls and to the ceiling, Hermione's gaze fixed on the long pointed stones hanging there. Gasping and pressing up against the wall as a long horned tail smacked into the wall above her head, Hermione turned to Remus. He had taken hold of something,

"Remus! That's the sword!" Hermione cried, ducking again as the tail slammed closer to her head, "help James!"

 _'Hopefully the prat doesn't do anything stupid,'_

"Aaarrrggg!"

Remus flew past Hermione, shield and sword in hand as he charged head on at the Basilisk. There was something alluring about that, a boy in flowing robes, charging at an attacking monster like some medieval knight. Shaking out of her thoughts, Hermione rolled again into another alcove, wincing as her arm acted up suddenly. Looking up, Quitz was against the opposite wall, hiding,

"Quitz, I have a plan. Do you think you could help me?"

"Of c-course m-missus,"

"See those stalactites up there?

Leaning from the alcove slightly, Quitz nodded, "ok, on three you need to help me get those down,"

The little elf nodded again as Hermione called out,

"One...two...James, Remus! MOVE! Three. Bombarda!"

There were many flashes of light as James was caught off guard and was knocked off his broom into the water, knocking his head against one of the snakes as Remus yelled out as he kneeled and used his shield to deflect falling rocks. The Basilisk got the grunt of the blow, screeching as heavy rocks fell down upon it. That wasn't before it's jaw snapped forward, catching Hermione herself by surprise as the ends of her cloaks were grabbed between its teeth and she was hauled halfway across the room. Skidding on her knees and palms painfully, the Basilisk leaned in for another attack. Throwing up an arm and screwing her eyes shut, she waited for the teeth to dig into her chest,

"GAH!"

There was a deafening howl as Hermione opened her eyes, seeing the gleaming tip of Gryffindor's sword passed through the bottom jaw and up through the head. Remus had left the sword by now and scrambled in a wolffish manner towards her, shield forgotten as he pawed over her,

"Did it bite you? Are you ok?"

"Remus!" Hermione grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him to one side as a large body nearly came to crush them. Remus leaning over her with his hands on either side of her head, the pair stared at each other before passionately snogging. Hermione remembered her kiss with Ron that night, as it was under a similar circumstance to this, feeling lips against hers as Remus clutched her waist to keep her still,

"Ah gross! We have a whole freaking Chamber and I haul ass over here only to see _that_!"

Remus pulled away and whipped around to glower at Sirius, who was limping badly and holding a loose shoulder. Smiling with a heavy sigh, Hermione patted her boyfriends cheek with a hand and sat up slowly. Beside them lay the Basilisk, dead with a sword jammed up through its forehead,

"You got it good, Mate," Sirius mumbled, taking in the giant snake, only to turn as Lily called out from somewhere in the distance,

"Guys! Are you dead?"

"Not yet!" Sirius called back, "is James ok?"

Just as he asked that, Lily came around the corner, supporting a beaten up and soaking wet James Potter,

"You look just like your son," Hermione blurted unintentionally, getting to her feet with a wince and holding her ribs, "come on, we should get the sword and a few teeth before someone comes looking for us. I'm pretty sure all of Hogwarts heard that thing die,"

"Probably. Here Mia, let me help,"

Remus supported his lover as the group made their way towards the bleeding carcass, alive and a little worse for ware. Smirking, Hermione glanced at Quitz who was standing off to the side holding the Horcrux's close to him,

' _We need to destroy them immediately,_ ' she thought, ' _and hopefully luck will be on our side form there on,'_

"Remus, you have the sword?"

The werewolf nodded as he walked towards the snakes upper jaw. Hermione herself took hold of one of the slimy Basilisk fangs and yanked it forcefully from pink gums, ignoring the saliva and blood smearing onto her fingers,

"Ok, lets take the Horcrux's and put them here,"

Hermione assisted Quitz in setting up the Diary and Diadem opposite one another as she kneeled down before the black book on the wet stones. Remus remained standing as he, in turn, dragged the sword towards the Diadem as Lily treated Sirius and James for injuries nearby. Looking at her boyfriend, Hermione clutched the fang tightly in one hand,

"On three? One..."

Hermione raised the tooth up over her shoulders Remus raised the sword,

"Two,"

The pair made quick eye contact before Hermione nodded slightly,

"Three!"

There were two loud screams as the weapons plunged into Voldemort's soul, killing them as thick smoke enveloped both Hermione and Remus and everything went black.


	22. Chapter 21: A Date With Regulus

Chapter 21: A 'Date' with Regulus

"What you did was foolish, idiotic, illogical and put your life, as well as four other students lives in danger!"

Minerva McGonagall's voice bounced off the Hospital Wing walls as Hermione sat straight in one of the beds, unmoving as she stared at her hands. Both were obscured by creamy bandages, though the right one crawled all the way up towards her lower elbow, obscuring the blackness of her veins,

"This was a blatant act of disregarding the school rules, and you should be expelled immediately!"

Hermione physically winced at the word expelled. To someone like her, that was worse then Death. She could blubber and try to apologize for her wrongdoings, or make a strongly worded argument to change the Professors mind, but Hermione knew it would be no use. _She_ was the one who walked the others into the Chamber. _She_ was the one who made the decision to kill the Snake. And _she_ was the one determined to kill Voldemort before he could bloom to full power once more. She had no excuses this time, and McGongall wouldn't let her forget it,

"Miss Black, are you listening to me?"

The voice was terse and sharp, and Hermione almost felt like Bellatrix was ramming a blade into her chest over and over again. Tears prickled on her lids as she looked up slowly, into the deep eyes of her Transfiguration Professor,

"Loud and clear," she choked, inhaling as tears escaped the corners of her eyes. She could have gotten all of her friends killed tonight, that was enough. James was the worst of them by far. He collapsed in the Chamber and had yet to awaken,

 _'Madame Pomfrey said he easily could have died down there,'_ Hermione thought, holding a hand to her face frustratedly, _'I could have cost him, as well as Harry his future life. What in bloody Merlin was I thinking?'_

"W-well," Minerva sputtered, eyes softening as her maternal instinct kicked in, "we'll just have to call Dumbledore here to discuss your punishment-"

"There is no need, Minerva. I am here,"

Hermione looked past the woman in Emerald to see the white haired wizard striding towards her bedside. His silver slippers shined in the morning light, and his robes moved about softly as he came to stand by his old friend. His dark marble eyes were twinkling like tiny stars, a small smile playing at his lips,

"What was this about expulsion, Minerva?"

"Miss Black's foolish actions nearly got several of her fellow classmates killed-"

"I'm sure she had a good reason to be down in the Chamber," Dumbledore croaked, "a noble quest you could say? I'm sure this was a mere...incident,"

"Are you saying this should go unpunished?"

McGonagall looked appalled as Dumbledore shook his head and held up his hands,

"No Minerva, I'm saying that expulsion isn't necessary. I'm sure Miss Black here wouldn't mind helping an old coot like me with his extra work after classes till the Summer holidays?"

 _'Detention with Dumbledore? I guess it's better then detention with Snape,'_ Hermione thought unhappy, rubbing her bandaged arm with a hand as she watched the 'gaping fish' look currently sitting on the deputy headmistresses face. It was the same expression she held when Harry's name had been pulled from the Goblet of Fire during the Tri-Wizard Tournament,

"I think it's a fair trade. Now, I'm sure there are some first year Transfiguration students in need of your assistance elsewhere? Miss Black and I need to have a little chat before I leave,"

"Oh, very well, Albus. Stubborn fool,"

Minerva's Scottish drawl was strong as she whipped around rapidly and vanished from the Hospital wing. Swallowing, Hermione glanced up from the bed towards the Headmaster. He slowly took up a chair at her bedside with a grunt,

"Ah, these old joints aren't what they used to be," he mumbled, rubbing a knee, "got another 50 years in me yet. Don't you agree?"

"O-of course sir," Hermione croaked, clutching at the blankets obscuring her legs as she heaved out a breath, "why did you do that?"

"Do what, my dear?"

"Keep me from being expelled. I endangered other students, as well as the entirety of the Wizarding World. Wouldn't Hogwarts be safer without me in it?"

Hermione never thought she would ever think of leaving Hogwarts. The old castle was her home, in her past life, as well as the present. She could still remember the dull aching when she didn't return for her 7th year. The Castle was a piece of her history,

"On the contrary, Miss Granger," Dumbledore stated, using Hermione's given name which now sounded foreign to her ears, "I think Hogwarts is safer with you in it. I certainly didn't know where the Chamber of Secrets was, that Basilisk could have been down there for another Century and I wouldn't have been the wiser,"

"Maybe not in this timeline," Hermione mumbled, running a hand over the back of her neck as she flexed a hand painfully. Dumbledore didn't fail to notice and lifted a furry brow,

"What, may I ask, happened to your hand?"

"Poison," Hermione mumbled, "that's what Madame Ponfrey said. A...a defense mechanism, used by...him, to protect piece of his soul,"

"So it's true then, about what Tom did?"

Dumbledore sounded surprised, catching Hermione off guard. The old man chuckled at this and shook his head,

"I may know more then the average wizard, Hermione, but contrary to popular belief I don't know everything,"

"I-I'm sorry sir, I just assumed-"

"No need to apologize. That's why Fawkes went to you in the Chamber then? You were-"

"Destroying Horcrux's? Yes sir,"

Dumbledore looked contemplative for a moment before nodding,

"I see. Was your mission successful?"

"Yes sir," Hermione mumbled, flexing her fingers again and feeling the curve of her palm under the bandaging, "but we still have more,"

"Oh?"

"Yes sir. Slytherins Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, the gaunt ring, and Tom's familiar. All of them are either hidden or well protected. And I don't really know where any of them are,"

"I see," Dumbledore croaked, standing slowly and patting Hermione's shoulder affectionately, "the best place to start, I think, is by hitting the books, hmm? Perhaps you'll come across something while helping me clean my office,"

' _Dumbledore is hinting,'_ Hermione thought, lifting her own brow of speculation as the old man's eyes twinkled again, _'it always freaks me out when he does that,'_

Watching the headmaster disappear, Hermione shook out of her daze as a figure came to sit on the edge of her bed,

"What was that all about?" Remus questioned, "were you expelled?"

"No, Dumbledore just gave me Detention with him till the end of term,"

"That's not too bad," Remus mumbled, running a hand though his almond hair with a hand. He was bandaged up for a few scrapes, but the Werewolf was mostly unharmed. Nodding slowly, Hermione sighed,

"How are Padfoot and Prongs?"

"Sirius spent the last hour re-telling the Basilisk story to whomever happened to stop by, and Lily is with James,"

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No...Madame Pomfrey said soon. What about you Mia, how are you feeling?"

Remus reached out to lift Hermione's chin a bit as she sighed heavily and sat back against the pillow. Normally she'd be itching to get back to whatever mission was at hand, or classes or the DA. Anything but sitting around in a Hospital. But currently, all she wanted to do was curl up and pretend the world didn't exist,

"Guilty," she finally admitted, running a hand over her cheek to wipe away the tear which had appeared, "guilty and numb, shallow, irritated...scared,"

"We just fought a Basilisk," Remus insisted with a smile, though it dropped quickly as Hermione folded her arms and winced at the bruising around her ribcage. Mindlessly, she began to trace the area of her shoulder where a long, Magic induced scar with purple coloring would be. Instead, she only found smooth skin, as the night at the Ministry hadn't happened yet,

"I almost got you all killed. It was a mistake, I should have gone alone-"

"You'd probably be dead if you went alone," Remus complained, sternly but not meanly, "what's gotten into you?"

"Everything's gotten into me, Remus! I've already watched my friends die once, I'm not going to let it happen again -I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you,"

Hermione sniffled heavily as a pair of lips gently stole her sadness away, leaving behind a sweet tingling sensation instead. This wasn't the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, but it was enough,

"We're not going anywhere, Hermione Black. Not me, or James or Sirius or Lily are going anywhere. We're invested in this as much as you,"

"It's funny," Hermione mumbled finally, pulling at her dark auburn curls, "I used to tell Harry that he was an idiot for taking on the world alone. I never really understood...this, the weight of all these lives that were resting on him,"

"And you shouldn't have understood. But now you do, and it's time to do something about it? I'll take care of the meeting tonight, yeah? Stop by if you're feeling better,"

Hermione merely nodded as Remus stole another kiss before disappearing from the hospital wing, leaving the young witch to ponder. Eventually she slipped into a light rest, but was awoken for some unknown reason. Blinking hazily, the Hospital wing was dark, as rain clouds had obscured the sky outside. Yawning, Hermione flipped over onto her side only to stop dead and stiffen.

There was a small folded card on her bedside table, along with a pretty black rose. Lifting a brow and reaching out, Hermione picked up the flower, immediately barraged with the scent of black licorice and fireplace ash. Setting the rose aside and plucking the folded card from the table, Hermione opened it slowly,

 _'Hermione,_

 _I herby invite you to meet me on the observatory tower tomorrow night at Midnight exactly. I have some information about HIM that you may be interested in. I left a dress in your dormitory, wear it when you come to meet me. Don't tell anyone about this, or ELSE._

 _Your cousin,_

 _Regulus'_

Hermione flipped the card around in her hand, but there was no other writing on its surface. Narrowing her eyes, she bit her lip slightly and mentally saved the date. She had no real reason to trust Regulus, other then the fact that he would betray Voldemort in the future,

' _He's up to something_ ,' she thought, vanishing the card and rose so no one else would see them and get suspicious, ' _I just hope it's not my own death sentence,'_


	23. Chapter 22: Masquerade For Two

"You'll be ok while I'm gone?"

Hermione placed a gentle hand on Lily's shoulder as she sat by James's bedside, holding his hand tightly in her own as she nodded and leaned into Hermione's comforting touch,

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Make sure Sirius stays out of trouble, yeah?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded, glancing at the boy who was waiting for her by the door, surprisingly patient,

"I'll be sure to drop by later, ok? Make sure you eat-"

"I don't think Madame Pomfrey has any intention of letting me waste away, Mione,"

Chuckling again, Hermione patted Lily's shoulder one last time, looked at James with a twinge in her heart and turned to walk towards Sirius. The ever present frown on her face alerted him immediately to what she was thinking, and he quickly took up her hand in his own,

"This isn't your fault," he insisted, giving Hermione's fingers a gentle squeeze, "we all walked into that chamber together,"

"Yeah. But it was _my_ idea,"

"It was worth it. We killed two pieces of some wacko wizards soul! We're that much closer to beating him now!"

Sirius skipped a bit but immediately stopped when Hermione shoved an elbow under his ribs,

"No need to announce it," she snarled, glancing at the group of passing Ravenclaw's who were whispering amongst one another, "is Remus gone tonight?"

"Yep. You'll be ok here at the Castle while I go to help him, right?"

"Of course. I'm not spending 3 months with a leaf in my mouth just to become an illegal Animagi,"

"Ah, I think you should," Sirius stated as the two entered the Great Hall and sat down for lunch, glancing at the three spots now empty at their table, "Remus has probably already left,"

"I can't wait till they invent Wolfsbane to help his shift," Hermione mumbled, picking at the plate of food which appeared before her, "I do miss him terribly during the full moon. Even more so when the Summer Holidays roll around-"

"Speaking of which, Hermione, you already passed your OWL's didn't you-"

"I'm not giving you the answers," she said immediately, causing Sirius to groan loudly and throw his head back, "but why not?"

"Because you still need to study. I can help you understand but that's all,"

"You are the worst," Sirius grumbled, pulling out his potions textbook, "I just wish Slughorn didn't pick favorites,"

"Never go to one of his dinner parties," Hermione stated, popping a random olive into her mouth as she glanced around the Great Hall, only to stop at a dark haired figure sitting at the Slytherin table. It seemed like ages since Hermione sat in that very spot, uncomfortable and confused about who she was. Now, Regulus was asking her to meet him on the Astronomy Tower. If he wasn't her cousin - despite pureblood imbreeding - she would think it was some sort of romantic ploy to get her attentions.

As if he realized he was being watched, Regulus glanced up from his plate and sat up straighter, his eyes gleaming with something Hermione couldn't place.

' _He's definitely up to something,'_ she thought, scowling at him and turning around slowly, _'I just wish I was better at Legitimacy,'_

"Mione? Come on, problem 7?"

"Right, sorry Sirius. This is the chapter on making love potions-"

As Hermione and Sirius studied, and soon headed off to their separate classes, Hermione began to wonder what detention with Dumbledore would be like that evening. He had hinted that there was information about a possible Horcrux in his private library, but he hadn't said anything else. So, by the time she was walking down towards the beautiful golden griffin, she didn't know if she wanted to be nervous or at ease,

"Puking Pastils,"

The mighty bird accepted the password and began to turn, allowing Hermione up the familiar steps. Not bothering to knock as she already knew Dumbledore could sense her presence at the door, she stiffened slightly once in his presence. Holding her still bandaged right arm with a hand, Dumbledore turned away from where he had been observing a newly burned Fawkes,

"Ah, Hermione, welcome. I'm glad you didn't decide to skip out on our little get together,"

"You mean detention, headmaster?"

"To Minerva perhaps. But not to me. Consider this time for research, for you see, I now know that the Horcrux's exist. I'd certainly like some help in this matter,"

Hermione swallowed her previous fears and sighed deeply, grabbing her dark auburn curls in her hand and pulling them up into a ponytail. Dumbledore smiled wryly at her as she placed two hands on her hips and nodded,

"Great. Where do we start,"

Hermione spent the next few hours pouring over ancient family tomes and riddles. She knew the ring, the cup and the snake were all Horcrux's, as well as the locket. She also knew that three of the four were currently in the hands of Death Eaters. That left the ring behind, which was still missing. Dumbledore had never divulged where he had come across the ring the first time, and it made the search all the more difficult. Finally, Hermione was awoken from deep slumber when someone touched her shoulder gently. Lifting her head from a pile of books, the Headmaster motioned to the clock,

"It's getting late my dear. Perhaps you should be getting back to your dormitory?"

Glancing at the clock, Hermione jumped up as she realized what time it was,

' _Holy cricket, I have to get dressed!'_

Thanking Dumbledore as she darted from his office, Hermione pounded towards the common room. It was empty this time of night, meaning Hermione had safe access to the dress Regulus had left. Summoning it directly from her trunk, she chose to strip down in the main common room. The dress Regulus had chosen was a bit more scandalous then Hermione was used to. The black sequined fabric lay a little ways past the curve of her arse, but was dreadfully short and even had a small slit in one side,

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this,_ ' Hermione thought, summoning her makeup as she did a light layer on her face and around her eyes, leaving her hair in its messy pulled up position, ' _where does he expect me to put my wand? Down my front?'_

Scoffing, Hermione stuck the instrument in her ponytail as she slipped into the strappy heels Regulus had also left behind, as well as the few pieces of jewelry. Happy with her appearance, Hermione quietly left the dorms and made her way towards the staircase to the Astronomy tower. It was a long walk in stiletto heels, but as Hermione finally came to the top of the tower, a straight backed figure was waiting for her in the dim light of a weak lumos. Regulus had his hair slicked back to reveal his pasty face and feminine eyebrows, as his face was much more accentuated. However, his features were covered by a white plastic mask,

"Ok, I'm here," Hermione announced, climbing the final stair as Regulus turned to face her. He looked dashing, Hermione had to admit, as he held out a white gloved hand,

"I'm glad you decided to show. You look lovely,"

Regulus took up his cousins hand and kissed it gently as Hermione squirmed slightly. She didn't like this, not at all,

"Why did you ask me up tonight?"

"I know you're looking for... _pieces_. I'm sorry to say I know where one is hidden,"

Regulus lifted his sleeve to reveal the dark mark, though Hermione barely batted an eye. She already knew Regulus was a Death Eater. It came as no surprise,

"It's in a locket. Lord Voldemort gave it to me, until he could find an appropriate way to charm and hide it. He's experimenting with different poisons now,"

"So what does that have to do with me dressing up like this, Regulus?"

The boy smirked slightly, and looked lustful for only a moment before he appeared something in his hand. It was a mask, except this one was made for a female,

"There is a party going on at Black Manor tonight - a masquerade, no one will recognize you. Go, find the locket while everyone else is busy then get out,"

"What about you?"

"I'd end up dying either way, I know that. At least I know the locket will go to someone more capable of destroying it then I,"

Swallowing, Hermione nodded and took the mask, setting it over her eyes gently,

"How do I look?"

"Decent. Now, shall we go?"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, taking hold of Regulus's elbow as he pulled a pocket watch from inside his jacket. Probably realizing her curiosity, Regulus smiled knowingly,

"A portkey I swiped from the old mans office. It can take us all the way to Black Manor. Once we're there, you'll have to find your own way back,"

"Not a problem,"

"Good. Now hold on tight. _Activate_ ,"

There was a familiar pulling behind Hermione's navel as they vanished from the observatory tower, landing on the sidewalk of a familiar street,

 _'Grimmauld Place_ ,' Hermione thought, walking towards the apartment which was glowing with lights. Upon the doors opening, the small apartment was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Regulus and Hermione walked into the beautiful foyer of a glamorous mansion with black marble floors and tall white walls. Hermione couldn't help but gasp slightly,

"Mother,"

Hermione glanced up with a thick swallow as the very alive Walburga Black swept elegantly into the room,

"Regulus, my son I'm so glad you could make it. And you brought someone along, a lovely young woman. What is your name dear?"

Stiffening, Hermione curtseyed low,

"Emma, ma'am. Emma Louise Peverell,"

 _'What had she just done?'_


	24. Chapter 23: Slytherin's Locket

Lady Walburga Black was not a woman to be reckoned with. Just like her screaming portrait back home, she was very elegant and regal in her mannerisms, and stood with her back perfectly vertical to the floor. Obsidian hair swept up neatly under a quail hat, she held tight to Hermione's arm as they glided into the ballroom. Despite the amount of people already moving about, Hermione had a hard time feeling comfortable among them. They were all in fanciful dress cloaks and masks, and a small orchestra played in the corner as Walburga guided her about the room, happy to show her off,

"Oh! Let me introduce Emma Louise!" She would cry out to any young man or couple she set eyes on. Turning and glaring at Regulus who was padding some distance behind, he was snickering at her from under his mask. Leaning backwards slightly as Walburga chatted happily with a young man and woman before her, Hermione addressed him,

"Who does your mother think I am?" She snarled quietly, fuming irritably as the boy chuckled,

"My girlfriend no doubt, after all, you're a Peverell tonight,"

"You're awful," Hermione hissed, accepting the hand he held out to her anyway,

"A dance then?"

"Anything to get me away from your mother. But let me change first, this _dress_ , Regulus, isn't appropriate for dancing,"

The boy lifted a lip in an almost lustful manner as Hermione pulled her wand out of her ponytail and flicked it. This transfigured her dress into a simple black fan out, with glitter around the skirt and sequins up the bodice. It fell a bit lower then her knees, and she now had elbow length gloves covering up her 'traitor' scar as well as her poison marks. Her heels were now slippers, and allowed Hermione to walk without pain since arriving at the party,

"Better?" Regulus questioned, pulling Hermione closer to him as other young men in the room gave her hungry looks,

"Much. We'll dance, and then I'll sneak away for the night,"

"Fine,"

Hermione felt slightly nervous about dancing with Regulus, as she was unsure of the traditions of Black Family dancing. But once the music started - a half tango with a bit of waltz - Hermione's feet took over for her,  
 _'I must have been trained as a kid,'_ Hermione thought, spinning gracefully around Regulus before dipping backwards. For now she ignored the hand grasping the underside of her thigh and leaned back into her partner, letting her eyes dart about the room as he pulled her back against his chest. A ring had formed and everyone was watching them, including a tell-tale head of platinum blonde hair,  
' _Lucius is here_ ,' Hermione thought in half panic, turning to Regulus who let both hands rest on her waist,

"Not bad, cousin," He whispered softly, "I guess you really _were_ paying attention during dance lessons,"

"Indeed," Hermione stated, falling towards the floor gracefully as the tip of her hand brushed the smooth tiles, "as long as you don't drop me,"

"That would ding my reputation as a dancer," he growled unhappily, finishing up the dance and stepping away from Hermione, bowing deeply. Curtseying in return as people clapped, she let Regulus bring her close to him as a figure approached,

"Well, well," Lucius drawled, lowering his silver mask, his storm eyes glinting as he ran them over Hermione's body. She immediately felt dirty under his gaze as Regulus stepped in front of her slightly, "you've been holding out on me, Black. I didn't know you had a girlfriend,"

"Best if you didn't know, Lucius. I didn't want to make a scene,"

"Well, I came to ask the young lady for a dance?"

Lucius held out a hand, and Hermione was almost in panic about having to take it. But Regulus stopped him,

"Unfortunately not, Emma and I are going to retreat somewhere more...private,"

Regulus let his own eyes roam over her as Hermione inwardly shivered. Was this normal as a pureblood witch? To be passed around from man to man like some kind of...of photograph? She immediately felt offended, but kept it off her face as Lucius smiled,

"You dog," he growled, "of course. Perhaps another time then, Lady Peverell?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione croaked, allowing the man to take her hand and kiss it gently before pulling away. He had a look on his face which unnerved her, a mix of lustfullness and determination. What about Narcissa? Shaking her head, Hermione nodded to Lucius as Regulus led her quickly out of the ballroom and into the foyer,  
"I'm going to shower for days," she complained slightly as they ascended the grand staircase, allowing their arms to drop from each other's as Hermione folded them against her chest, "how can you stand him?"

"Same way you stand that bunch of bumbling Gryffindors," Regulus stated, "the Locket is in this hallway, but I can't reveal anything else to you without compromising myself,"

"I understand," Hermione mumbled, glancing up and down the hall for anyone who may have been wandering about, "thank you for the dance,"

"Anything for my least favorite Cousin. Say hi to Sirius for me,"

Hermione twisted a lip as she nodded, watching the straight back of Regulus disappear around the corner. Sighing heavily, she turned back to the hallway,

"Quitz?"

There was a small crack as the elf appeared,

"Hello, missus,"

"I need your help locating another piece of bad magic. Can you keep a look out for me?"

The small creature nodded as Hermione leaned up against a nearby wall and focused her mind. She couldn't help but wince as her arm began to pulse as she listened for the distant hissing of parseltongue. Finally, the chilling noise reached her ears and she began to move. Following the wall with her hands, the voice kept getting louder, and Hermione's arm burned,

"Quitz it's here,"

"I shall watch the door missus," Quitz said, nodding his head happily as Hermione smiled too and entered the room she had stopped. It was completely dark with no furniture inside, and there was a small illuminated pedestal in the middle of the space. On the floor was a circle of carved runes,

"This is too easy," Hermione mumbled, closing the door but jumping as it vanished once locked. Clenching her teeth and throwing her mask aside, Hermione blinked rapidly to get a better look at the floor. She didn't recognize any of the markings except a few. "Cursed" "Protect" "Black" "Blood" and "Pain"

' _This is a trap of some kind, that or an ancient type of protection charm_ ,' Hermione thought to herself, staying outside the circle as she was positive there was a curse surrounding it, ' _I have to solve this. I don't have time to wonder,'_

Eyes scanning the carvings, she finally stopped on the north facing side of the runes. There was a small dent in the floor, perfect size to fit a hand,

' _Of course. This is a blood ward_ ,' Hermione thought, kneeling down and hesitating, ' _I'm of Black family blood. Guess this is just one more scar,'_

Hermione felt bad for her right arm which seemed ready to fall off and set her hand down in the imprint. The pain was immense as invisible razorblades chomped down on her skin in a similar manner to a bear trap. Unable to lift it as the cuts opened and began to ooze, blood filled the carvings around the indent and moved towards the pedestal. Crying out slightly as the red vanished, there was a pulse of magic as the wards lowered and released her hand. Groaning and holding it close to her chest, Hermione whipped around as she door to the room was slammed open,

"Traitor! Traitor!" Walburga cried, many Death Eaters and party goers filling the room as Hermione cursed and jumped for the locket. Upon touching it, there was a tugging around her navel as she vanished into the air, slamming into the ground harshly and skidding across what felt like a forest floor. Groaning and wincing, Hermione clutched the bloody locket in her hand. Laying still for a moment to collect herself, the witch exhaled heavily and searched for her wand which had slipped from her bun during the fall. Clutching it, with her bad hand, Hermione cursed everything in existence as she sat up slightly and glanced around.  
She had landed in a clearing, the dark navy sky sprawled above her in a massive sparkling sheet,

' _This looks like the forbidden forest,'_ Hermione wondered, using a few simple healing charms to fix up the ankle she twisted on impact, and to clean up her bloody hand. She almost wished she still had the bandages on, just to hide how horrible that arm looked, ' _That probably means I'm not far from Hogwarts. At least I'm not wearing heels anymore,'_

Sighing heavily Hermione got to her feet, flexing her hand which she wiped on her dress. If only she could just transfigure it into something more comfortable. Rolling her eyes at her own lack of experience in home charms, Hermione began her trek back to the castle. It was long and tedious, and she was practically heaving by the time she got back. But as first light began to dawn, Hermione sat down on the front steps of the castle as she looked out at the forest. Regulus was probably dead or in hiding now, he wouldn't be foolish enough to return to Hogwarts,

"Mione?"

Turning slightly at the disruption, the exhausted witch whipped around. Lupin looked crippled, and was leaning against the form of a large black dog - Sirius - using him as a crutch, "you look horrible,"

"As do you, Moony,"

There was a weak chuckle from the Werewolf as he made his way towards her, ignoring the small yelp of protest from his K-9 companion. Practically falling next to his girlfriend, Remus placed a hand on her knee - his knuckles were bleeding profusely. Lifting a brow, Hermione placed her own matching hand over his, wrapping the opposite arm around Sirius who had come to lay down by her thigh,

"We both had bad nights I'm guessing?" Remus questioned, watching as Hermione brought the locket out and placed it in her lap, "that's one of them?"

"...yeah...R-Regulus..."

Choking up slightly, Hermione felt Sirius change into a person again, laying stomach down on the stones as the sun began to rise up over the trees,

"He's gone, isn't he?"

Sirius sounded hurt as Hermione sucked in her lower lip and nodded. She knew this confrontation was going to have to happen, she just didn't want it to be so soon,

"I'm sorry Sirius. He knew once he betrayed Voldemort, living would be...impossible..."

"He did a good thing," Sirius mumbled, allowing Hermione to run mindless fingers through his obsidian curls as she supported the drooping weight of Remus on her other shoulder, "maybe he wasn't such a prat after all. What happened last night?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Hermione mumbled, sighing deeply as she began to recall events as they happened. Eventually, all three were fast asleep on the steps, huddled together and sharing their grief as the light of the sun poured down on them. For others, a new day was beginning, but for Hermione, Remus and Sirius, another horrible night had only just ended.


	25. Chapter 24: Liontail

"Miss Black, can you not manage to keep out of my Hospital Wing for more then an hour?" Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue frustrated as she bandaged up Hermione's hand, shaking her head all the while, "honestly, you're as bad as your cousin. I didn't even know we had such nasty plants here at Hogwarts,"

 _'Ever heard of the Whomping Willow?_ ' Hermione thought, sneering at the memory of such a mean tree. That was before, however, she winced as the bandages pulled together a rather deep gash, "It was an animal trap I think, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione insisted lamely, exhaling deeply as the woman finished her work and passed over a pain reliving potion, "for badgers,"

"I see. Well, your hand should be just fine dear. I can't promise any lack of scars, especially on skin already tainted with the Black Magic from before, but it should be alright in a few days. At lest try to stay away from here till next term? And take those hooligans with you!"

Madame Pomfrey stood and motioned to across the room, where a group of four were gathered. Upon returning Remus and Sirius to the Hospital Wing, Hermione was happy to find that James had woken sometime in the night. By the time she was being healed up, he was already scarfing down the breakfast Lily brought him from the Great Hall. Chuckling, Hermione nodded and flexed her, once again, bandaged arm,

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey,"

The matron nodded and smiled weakly before padding off to the other side of the Wing to attend to a Quidditch Player who had taken a wrong turn into one of the stands. Rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of his moaning, Hermione made her way across the room. James was sitting up in bed, enjoying the sweets friends had brought him while asleep. Lily was dozing in her chair, and Sirius and Remus were looking at the Marauders Map,

"Not you too," James said when she approached, smiling broadly. His dark chocolate eyes held a youthful glimmer as Hermione stuck her tongue out, pulling up a chair. Sitting down, Remus weakly slung an arm around her waist as she leaned into his shoulder, ignoring the cottony feel of the bandages covering up his entire torso, "honestly, Mione. Why is it you who always manages to walk into danger?"

Hermione was about to answer 'cause Harry isn't here', but bit her lip and shrugged, holding her hand and arm closer to her chest. James rolled his eyes but smiled still, reaching out to swipe a stray lock of ginger hair from Lily's sleeping face, "so what have I missed?"

"Moony transformed last night,"

"Slughorn is being stupid,"

"I had a date,"

James to stifled his laughter as Remus suddenly went ridged. She never did tell them exactly why she had been sitting ragged on the front steps that morning, in a dress with a Horcrux in her pocket. Only that Regulus had helped her,

"You were on a date?" Remus hissed softly, pulling Hermione closer to him possessively, "I thought you were looking for the Horcrux?"

"Technically I was," Hermione explained, "but it was in Black Manor. They had a party last night, Regulus and I danced...it was nice,"

"Looks like my brother is giving you some competition, Lupin," Sirius chuckled, "too bad he won't be coming back. You wont get to throttle him-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'not coming back'?"

Hermione and Sirius both shifted uncomfortably, while Remus released his tensions and pulled his girlfriend closer. James seemed to get the idea and a frown pulled at his lips,

"Y'amean...he's dead?"

"Or in hiding," Hermione stated quickly, only to see Sirius shake his head and clutch the sheets a bit tighter in his fist, "he helped me get away with the Horcrux. I owe him my life...we all do,"

There was a moment of tense silence around the bed as Hermione reached into her pocket and removed the locket, holding it up for the boys to see, "in...in order to destroy it, we need to be able to open it. Unfortunately, we destroyed the Diadem, meaning I have to learn to speak snake,"

"That's the only way to open it?" Sirius urged, "I don't need you becoming a dirty Parsalmouth,"

"Unless you have any friends who are Death Eaters? Yes, it's the only way. Quitz?"

There was a small puff as the elf appeared, wearing a lopsided hat and a pair of socks, causing Hermione to giggle,

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes, ma'am," Quitz stated, "from Dobby. As repayment for destroying the diary, missus,"

"Ah, I see. Well do you think you can give this to Aberforth for me? Also give him a message,"

Hermione leaned forward and whispered in the elf's ear as he nodded and took the locket in hand,

"I shall give Master Dumbledore your message, missus. Goodbye,"

There was another puff of smoke as Quitz left and Hermione reached up to rub her arms. She already felt ten times better, not having that locket on her. Shivering again, Hermione sighed heavily,

 _• "Take it off!" Hermione hissed, standing from her place by the fire pit in the Forest Of Dean. Harry's angry, blazing eyes were filled with a dark fire, as his jaw and fists clenched tightly, "I said take it off!" Hermione snapped again, not backing down as her best friend marched towards her and ripped off the jewelry, slamming it down into her palm. Immediately Hermione felt the sting of Dark Magic as Harry relaxed, his eyes losing their blaze, "better?" Hermione questioned, clutching the Horcrux in one hand as Harry rubbed the back of his head and frowned,_

 _"Yeah. I'm...I'm sorry-"_

 _"It's fine," Hermione removed the locket from her hand and placed it around her neck, fighting her urge to gag at the way she felt, "we'll wear it in turns. Go get some sleep,"_

 _"Kay. Goodnight, Hermione,"_

 _"Goodnight,"_

 _Taking her place by the burned out fire again, Hermione pulled her legs to her chest, holding the locket in front of them as she examined it mindlessly. It was a purely evil thing, to be able to project these feelings into whomever was near it. She wouldn't be able to hold up her good mood for long, especially while wearing it•_

"Hermione?"

The witch in question looked up from her wandering, seeing the Marauders all staring at her carefully, "are you ok? You kinda just, disappeared there,"

"Y-yeah, sorry. I was remembering something," Hermione cleared her throat, wiped her eyes and inhaled deeply, "were you talking to me?"

"No, but we actually have something to give you," James said happily, "Sirius?"

"Of course. Here you are, cousin. You know the words,"

Hermione blinked as the Marauders Map was passed over to her, touching hands of all three boys present before making it to her fingers. Removing her wand and holding it against the parchment,

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,"

The map shivered as black ink appeared. Though it was not the familiar map from Hermione was expecting. Lifting a brow, she read the words aloud,

"Missurs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, introduce Missus Liontail to the Marauders club of Mischief and Mayhem. Liontail?"

Hermione looked at the boys who seemed to be exploding with joy. Realizing her own stupidity, she pointed at herself,

"Me? I'm Liontail?"

"We thought it fit, since your cat is a Kneazle and your Patronus is a Lioness," James explained, "since we're all here, and you already know all of our secrets. It's only fair that you become an official Marauder,"

The boys seemed to be in agreement, all smiling ear to ear. It was Sirius who pulled a small box from inside his pocket and held it out,

"Put your left hand on the box, and raise your right hand in front of you,"

Hermione did as she was told,

"Ahem. Hermione 'Liontail' Black, do you forever promise to uphold all Marauder secrets, protect your fellow Marauders in sickness and in health, and now, and forever more solemnly swear that you are up to no good?"

"I...do?"

"I'm happy to say, Liontail, that you have completed the first half of your initiation,"

"First half?" Hermione questioned, blinking slightly as the box Sirius held in his hand was passed into her palm,

"This is the second half," he said, tapping the lid, "open it,"

Rolling her eyes at the secrecy, Hermione opened the box only to blanch slightly. A single leaf was nestled at the bottom,

"You've got to be kidding me," Hermione frowned, seeing Sirius ready to jump out of his skin. Remus looked a bit paler as well, holding Hermione tighter about the waist, "I'm not becoming an illegal animagi,"

"Oh yes you are," James stated, smoothing his own girlfriends hair as she snoozed heavily, "it's the rules. Come on, just pop it in your mouth,"

"Three months, Mione, that's it. Just hold it under your tongue,"

"Do I have to? I'd rather go back and kiss the Basilisk,"

"Just do it Mia, or else they won't leave you alone,"

Groaning again, Hermione clasped the leaf in her fingers and winced, carefully setting it between her tongue and lower palette. The Marauders softly clapped and Hermione sat back heavily, gagging at how horrible the leaf tasted. By the time three months would be up, the taste would be seared into her gums,

"How does it feel?" Remus whispered,

"Gross," Hermione lisped as the werewolf chuckled and stood slowly,

"How bout a walk then? I'm sure you want to go and catch up on the classes you'll be missing this morning?"

"Oh Mr. Lupin you know me so well,"

"Better keep that leaf in your mouth, Black. I'll be checking for it everyday!" Sirius growled, shaking his fist as Remus and Hermione left the Hospital Wing. Once far enough away, Hermione leaned to her boyfriend,

"Will he really?"

Remus chuckled deeply and shrugged a bit,

"Do you doubt him?"

Hermione groaned again and leaned in the boys shoulder,

 _'So NOT what I signed up for,'_


	26. Chapter 25: Burning Day

**A/N: Sorry about the late update peeps. It's finals week at my school so things have been a bit busy. But here's chapter 25, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Burning Day

The next month and a half for the Marauders was filled with the chaos of end of term preparations. Though not particularly worried about her OWL's, Hermione still wanted to come out with all ten of her Outstanding's. So between Order meetings, Dumbledore's study sessions and Animagus training, Hermione spent a majority of her end of the year hauled up in the library or common room, spilling over various texts. She fit in time with Remus whenever possible, and was almost constantly helping Sirius understand his potions. So by the end of the year, Hermione felt burned out and was looking forward to the break,

"It's finally over," Lily huffed, crashing down onto her bed in the girls dormitory, "fifth year. I don't understand why they have us take those bloody OWL's anyway,"

"It's just a checkpoint for your education," Hermione stated, folding her clothing the muggle way and setting them in her trunk, "NEWT's are much worse then OWL's,"

"But those aren't till seventh year. I didn't know half the stuff on the Transfiguration OWL, and I did horrible on the practical testing in DADA,"

"Really? Even with all the Order Meetings?" Hermione lifted a brow. They had flown through the disarming and stunning spells in the first few weeks, and were now on shield charms and useful hexes, "were you skipping out on the meetings to be with James?"

Lily immediately flushed tomato red, almost matching the shade of her hair as she rapidly shook her head,

"No, no. I was just nervous and couldn't focus I think,"

"We'll have to work on that," Hermione mumbled, closing her trunk and flipping the latches, "it'll be much worse in real combat,"

"So you think we really are going to face him someday?"

The tone of the conversation took a rapid turn as Hermione clenched her fists and stared at the lid of her school trunk. War was beyond 'much worse',

"It's an indescribable feeling," Hermione croaked, unconsciously feeling her 'traitor' scar and clenching her jaw tightly, "I'm almost certain that it will happen. It could be tomorrow, or maybe 10 years, but we have to be ready either way,"

"Do you miss them?" Lily squeaked, now laying stomach down on her bed, "your friends from before?"

"Every day," Hermione admitted, sinking to sit on the edge of her own bedspread and sighing heavily, "it's hard, living this life now when I still don't know if my old world crumbled while I was gone. I don't know if any of them made it through, or if Voldemort was killed. They should be living this life, not me,"

"Do you ever think about going back?"

"Sometimes. But...I couldn't do much good there. Here, at least, I can make a difference, and maybe even change the outcome of the future,"

The two girls smiled at each other as Lily rolled from her bed to hug her best friend tightly,

"You're so brave," she croaked, "and when the time comes, we'll all be ready thanks to you,"

"I hope so," Hermione said, though a flicker of doubt crossed her features,

 _'I can't let the events of my timeline repeat themselves,'_

Shaking out of the thought, Hermione turned to Lily as they both fell back onto the mattress and stared at each other,

"What are your parents like?" Hermione asked, playing with her nails mindlessly as she reset the conversation, "do they like James?"

"My parents are Muggles, but they haven't met James yet. My sister Petunia doesn't like me very much. She doesn't like wizards in general I suppose, we're all 'freaks' to her. But I understand, she's just scared of what she doesn't know,"

"That's wise," Hermione said, ignoring the fire in the pit of her stomach at the mention of Petunia, "I didn't like her much either in my time. She wasn't a very good aunt, and spoiled her whale of a son rotten,"

"Hopefully she'll come round before that happens," Lily stated, "I'll be going home for the Holidays, and will be introducing James to mum and dad. Then the Weasley's invited all of the Order to their wedding. Did you get the invite?"

"I did," Hermione stared, "I think Molly is already with child,"

"No kidding. Are you sure?"

"No, but I have my suspicions. Is Sirius staying with you guys?"

Lily nodded her head,

"He's staying with James. Mrs. Potter absolutely adores Sirius, and since he can't go home anymore, well, he'll just stay with them. Oh!"

Lily flipped over onto her side, face alarmed as her brilliant eyes flickered dangerously. Hermione smiled,

' _Harry really does have her eyes'_

"You don't have anywhere to stay over the summer!" Lily finally spat out, "you were kicked out after you got resorted. Oh, I'm sure the Potter's wouldn't mind another guest. Or my parents could-"

"Lily calm down, I'm not homeless this summer," Hermione said, chuckling deeply. She was actually very touched that Lily would offer up her own home for a place to stay, but it would just be too dangerous if Voldemort decided to attack,

"Aberforth has an extra room at the Hog's Head, so I'll be staying close to Hogwarts in order to look for more Horcrux's,"

"But that little place is so dingy. Really, my house would be much more comfortable,"

"Comfort isn't really my main priority," Hermione said with a chuckle, "I spent an entire year traveling in a tent I shared with two boys, I think I'll be ok,"

"Oh Hermione," Lily huffed, folding her arms across her chest, "you're so stubborn,"

"So I've been told. Come on, it's almost noon. You should probably get out to the train,"

Nodding, both Lily and Hermione sat up and collected their things. Taking one more look at the dormitory, they left quietly and exited Gryffindor tower. Hogwarts was abuzz with the end of school jitters, as all the other students made their way towards where the Hogwarts Express would be waiting. The two girls walked arm in arm, Lily waving happily to James who's black head of hair barely poked above the crowd. The Marauders were near the stand alone gate near the train platform, sitting up around the walls as they all smiled as the girls approached,

"Open," Sirius ordered Hermione, causing the girl to roll her eyes and open her mouth. Sirius nodded and hummed happily, "good. Only two more months and you'll be able to complete the spell,

"One and a half months," Hermione stated, leaning into Remus who would also be staying with the Potters over the summer.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Mia?" He asked, stealing a quick kiss as James took one from Lily and Sirius gagged, "my life will be pretty boring without you,"

"No, I'll be fine with Aberforth, Remus. Just make sure to owl me when the train gets in,"

Just then, there was a high pitched whistle from the train as the group shifted and exchanged more hugs,

"I'll see you all at the wedding, ok? Now go, before the train leaves without you,"

Waving from her place at the gate, Hermione watched as the group of four disappeared into a car and opened the windows to wave out. Soon enough, the train was full and it pulled from the station, billowing smoke all the way. Standing on the platform, Hermione sighed heavily and took hold of her trunk, beginning the short walk towards Hogsmeade. It was odd to be here when school wasn't in session, but entering the pub, Hermione was happily greeted by Quitz,

"Welcome back, missus, welcome back!"

"Hi Quitz. Is Abe here?"

"I'm 'ere," the old man stated, rising up from where he had been ducked behind the bar, "how was yer year 'ermione?"

"It was alright. A bit dramatic but fine. How much will I be paying for the room?"

"Ah, jus' a night or two tendin' the bar should do as payment,"

Hermione nodded and smiled,

"Sounds fair. I'll go get changed into something more comfortable and we'll talk,"

Aberforth nodded and Hermione went to her room for the summer. It was the one which held Ariana's portrait. Quitz was there making the bed, while Crookshanks lounged by the hearth and meowed at her happily. Smiling, Hermione discarded her school robes and headed back downstairs. Soon enough, the lazy Summer days were passing by one by one. Hermione would often take up position at the bar to keep herself distracted, and would study Parsaltongue on her off times. She read up on sixth year subjects to get ahead, and made a mental note to keep Severus from hiding his Potions book in the cupboard in Slughorn's classroom.

It had only been two weeks since the end of classes that Hermione was laying alone in her room one night. Crookshanks was on the spread beside her as she read over a tome on ancient languages. The fire was burning, and if it wasn't for Hermione's half dozing, she would have sensed something was wrong. She was startled awake where there was a noisy 'swoosh' before her, and the bedroom filled with a burning light and a panicked trill. Looking up through her squint, Fawkes came into view, flapping wildly before the bed. His feathers weren't their glorious shade of red, and we're beginning to molt,

"Fawkes?" Hermione questioned, leaving the book on her bed as she approached the mythical bird perched precariously on the back of her chair, "what are you doing here?"

The bird gave a high pitched squeal and took hold of Hermione's sleeve, pulling on it rapidly,

' _He wants me to come with him'_ Hermione thought, biting her lip as the bird continued to desperately tug at her. Finally, she relented and stroked his soft head,

"Ok, ok I'll come," Hermione said, watching as Fawkes quickly flapped into the air and hovered his tail feathers above her head. Reaching up, Hermione took one in her fingers as she was engulfed in a mass of flames. It was almost like apparition, but there was only blinding light as Hermione stumbled forward onto the ground, watching Fawkes skid across the room as well. He looked sick, his body fading as his eyes closed,

' _This is Dumbledore's office,'_ Hermione thought, looking around the familiar room with a frown, ' _why did Fawkes bring me here?'_

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called, "Professor!?"

Making her way around the desk, Hermione stopped dead at the sight before her. The headmaster was sprawled on the floor, eyes glassy and staring at the ceiling. His skin was grey, except for his hand and upper neck which had faded a horrible black color. In his outstretched hand was a held note. Summoning a Patronus and sending it off to find McGonagall, Hermione kneeled by Dumbledore's side, shakily removing the note from his hand,

' _Miss Granger,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that I have passed on and Fawkes has come for you. While researching in the past days, I remembered something of importance from long ago. I traveled to a place known as the Gaunt House and found a ring. The Horcrux inside it is dead, I killed it, but the curse upon it I'm afraid has effected me too horribly. I didn't want this fate to come upon you, or anyone else who would seek the ring for its power, and so, I let the curse kill me. From here, it's up to you now. Tom will stop at nothing to gain ultimate power. You must finish this before it starts._

 _I have given my last request to Fawkes, who will help you along the journey. Many believe him to be just a Phoenix, when in fact, my faithful companion is actually a Bird of Paradise. He will help you with what you seek. Be safe, and keep your friends close._

 _Faithfully,_

 _Professor Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _P.s: My final will and testament is in the bottom drawer of my desk. Please make good use of it.'_

Shaking and lowering herself onto the ground completely, Hermione dropped her head into her hands. It wasn't till Fawkes walked over to her that she spoke,

"I guess he was just meant to go, Fawkes," She said, ignoring the entrance of McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey who stopped in shock,

 _'I guess I really can't save everyone,'_


	27. Chapter 26: The Wedding

Chapter 26: The Wedding

' _DUMBLEDORE DEAD?_

 _It's assumed that late last night, the greatest wizard ever known, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore passed away from unknown causes. The death was indeed unexpected, and has sent the Ministry of Magic into an uproar about the possible consequences! Many fear there is no longer a barrier between the Wizarding world and He Who Should Not Be Named, and the Ministry is already stretched thin with the disappearances across London. Is this the end of the Wizarding Community as we know it? And what of Hogwarts School? Supposedly Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall will take his position, but inside sources tell us there is another. Supposedly, this person was the one to find Dumbledore dead, and knows more about his demise then anyone. What will happen next, and who is this mysterious person?'_

Hermione slammed the Daily Prophet down against the desk, startling Fawkes who had been sitting on the window sill watching her carefully. The once vibrant red Phoenix was gone, replaced instead by a brown bird with a prism of colorful tail feathers. The Bird of Paradise was a rare breed, ever rarer then the Phoenix. They were a type of bird which could mimic any language, and disguise themselves as other species to hide from predators. Hermione knew why Dumbledore had ordered Fawkes to stay with her after his death. She just had to come to terms first,

"I'm sorry Fawkes," Hermione mumbled, reaching out to pet the birds head as he clicked softly, "everything is just...collapsing around me. With Dumbledore gone, no doubt Voldemort will think he's won. The attacks will become greater. Maybe even on the Ministry itself,"

Fawkes cocked his head to one side as Hermione stood up and pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her palms, holding them to her mouth as she began to pace back and forth,

"We only have a few horcruxes left. The ring is gone, the diary, the diadem and we have the locket. What do you think Fawkes, think you can speak Parseltongue?"

The bird hopped slightly and nodded, ruffling his brown wings as Hermione ran a hand over her auburn ponytail and smiled at him weakly,

"I still can't believe you're not a real Phoenix. I've thought that for eight years you know? Sweet Merlin,"

Hermione groaned again as she rubbed her eyes, ridding her lids of the crusty tears which had settled there. Finding Dumbledore was a shock, even more so that it was now the second time Hermione had lost him in a timeline,

' _I thought I was being careful_ ,' she thought, ignoring the weak comforts of McGonagall and Pomfrey as they covered the body and ushered her out into the hall, ' _I guess he was just a character meant to die,'_

Shaking her head to throw away the awful and sad thought, Hermione glanced up as there was a small knock on her door,

"Come in,"

"Aye, girly. How'er ye doing?"

Aberforth entered the room, holding a shot of Firewhisky. He looked a bit more gaunt then usual, his eyes sadder then they had been before as his beard bushed out in an unkempt way, "I uh...brought ye somethin' to feel better,"

"Thanks, Abe," Hermione mumbled, downing the drink in one go as it sent a shiver down her spine, "I needed that,"

"How'er ye holdin' up, girl? Been eatin'?"

"Yeah, Quitz wouldn't let me not eat," Hermione smiled at the old man before her, who had become a half father to her. A little rough around the edges sometimes, but she looked up to him, more then she did in her other timeline, "thanks. I think I'm just anxious about this whole thing. I mean, Dumbledore was the barrier between Voldemort destroying everything. Even in my old life that was his job till Harry came along. Now he's gone, and I...I don't know what I'm doing..."

Hermione held her face with a hand as she fell onto the trunk at the end of her bed, a few more tears seeping through her fingers as a hand came to rest on her shoulder and squeezed lightly,

"I don' know much about all this. But if I were ye, I would continue on like Albus never died. I mean, ole snake face is already half gone, ain't he? Surely he can feel that. He ain't at his full power no more,"

Hermione blinked and nodded, realizing in her own stupidity that Horcruxes were pieces of the soul. Even in her own time, destroying them all significantly weakened him. Of course, Voldemort still had an army of Death Eaters and other creatures. But he himself was no longer a 'spring chicken',

"Right. I'm rather stupid aren't I?"

Laughing weakly, Hermione brushed some hair from her face, "thank you, for that. I feel much better now,"

"It's no problem," Aberforth stated, "but aren't ye supposed to be gettin' ready for a weddin?"

"That I am. Thanks for reminding me,"

Smiling as Aberforth chuckled and left the room, Hermione turned to Fawkes,

"You'll stay here? Disappear if anything happens,"

The Bird of Paradise nodded as Hermione sighed slightly and walked to the nearby closet, changing into a simple yet appropriate yellow sundress and flats. Yanking her auburn curls out of her ponytail, they fell in lush cylinders which bounced around her shoulders. Soon after, Hermione grabbed her bottomless bag before heading downstairs to use the floo,

 _'I wish I could just Apparate_ ,' Hermione mentally complained, stepping into the hearth as she smiled one last time at Aberforth,

"Ottery, St. Catchpole!"

And in a flash of green flame she was gone, landing with a slight jostle in what looked to be a small post office. Shaking soot off herself, Hermione squeaked as a human body was practically thrown on her,

"Mione! I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Lily...breathe...I need to breathe,"

The energetic redhead girl let go quickly as Hermione gasped and turned to give her a proper hug,

"Sorry I'm late. I needed a little pick-me-up from Abe before I got here,"

"Well you're here and that's enough," Lily insisted, fixing a loose auburn girl behind Hermione's ear. Her green eyes were sparkling with concern as a small frown reached the future Potters lips,

"You're holding up alright?"

"Fine as I can," Hermione insisted with a small shrug, "is everyone else here?"

"Pfft, unfortunately. Sirius will surely eat the poor Weasley's out of house and home,"

Chuckling, Hermione let herself follow Lily from the small office and into the Summer light. Ottery, St. Catchpole wasn't huge, with small shops lining each side of the street. In the distance on the null of a vibrant golden hill, a little white church sat. The bells were ringing happily, and a long tent had been set up to accommodate the wedding party. Hauling up the hill at a comfortable pace, Hermione couldn't help but remember the last wedding she attended. Again, it was a Weasley wedding,

 _•"erm...uhm..." Ron seemed flustered, standing awkwardly in the doorway of the Burrow. His old t-shirt was stained slightly with sweat from preparations, and his long, unkempt red hair was slightly sweaty. Hermione felt the blush crawl onto her cheeks as she pulled awkwardly at the red dress she wore,_

 _"D-does it look ok?" She asked nervously, pulling at the skirt as Ron approached and smiled at her,_

 _"Brilliant," he said, surprisingly calm compared to a minute ago as he brushed a caramel curl from Hermione's face, "you look brilliant,"_

 _"I am brilliant," Hermione mumbled slightly, leaning up to give Ron a peck on the cheek, "go get changed, don't let Fluer see you dressed like that," •_

Blinking the tears out of her eyes, Hermione sniffled and cleared her throat,

"S-sorry, I was thinking of something," she mumbled out of habit, "hopefully Molly isn't worrying herself into oblivion,"

"Only slightly. Look, there are the boys now! James! James!"

Hermione shook completely out of her daze as the group of three boys appeared, hanging around just under the tent. Sirius and James had their ties lopsided, and Remus wasn't even in a suit. But he smiled brilliantly anyway, meeting Hermione half way in a long kiss. Pulling away, she lifted an eyebrow,

"Miss me?"

"Of course," Remus insisted, "my life is boring without you in it. How are you?"

As if to accentuate his point, Remus wiped a stray tear from Hermione's eye with a thumb as she sighed heavily,

"I'm alright I suppose. But I have to talk to all of you after the Wedding about something important-"

"What's important?" Sirius asked, approaching the couple, "open,"

Groaning, Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to show her cousin the leaf. Nodding, Sirius patted her shoulder with a beaming grin,

"That's my girl," he said, "you'll be an Anamagi in no time,"

"Not like I had much of a choice," Hermione grumbled, "now come on. I want to say hi to Arthur,"

Nodding, the group of four moved into the tent. It was beautiful, strung up with fairy lights. Every table was wrapped in a crisp tablecloth, and the wooden chairs were wrapped with pink ribbons. The grass sprouted with white flowers, and there were several chairs set up on either side of a white aisle. Hermione couldn't help but smile at young Arthur Weasley, jittery in his black pan suit, slightly fraying in places. Walking to him, Hermione smiled brilliantly at him,

"Nervous?" She asked, patting his shoulder as Remus wrapped an arm around her waist. Arthur smiled and nodded his head,

"Terrified,"

"No worries. Molly is a good, strong woman. She'll be just fine,"

"Of course. Thanks for coming, I'm glad you made it,"

Hermione nodded and walked with Remus to pick some seats, sitting down as soft music began to play,

"You seem nervous," Remus mumbled in her ear, "is everything alright?"

Hermione sighed deeply and shook her head,

"No. But I'll talk to you about it later,"

Remus hesitated to let it go, but did and merely pulled his girlfriend closer. They would enjoy this moment. Just this moment.


	28. Chapter 27: Deja Vu

Chapter 27: Deja Vu

Hermione felt as though she couldn't sit still. The ceremony was quaint, and she really did envy it. The soft lights were glowing as all of the Weasley's closest friends and family sat about, watching the marriage with happy interest. But even with Remus on her arm, and Sirius, James and Lily on her other side, Hermione's foot tapped unconsciously, and her muscles were tense.

Things didn't go well the last time she attended a wedding. In fact, it was _that_ wedding which separated her from - what seemed like - her reality. That night was terrifying for her, not because she, Harry and Ron were forced on the run. But because it was the beginning of the end. Or at least, what seemed like the end,

"Are you sure you're ok?" Remus whispered, hot breath ticking Hermione's ear as she frowned and bit her lip,

"I just don't like weddings," she admitted softly, "am I that obvious?"

"You're pale and shaking. So yes, you're that obvious,"

Hermione sighed heavily and tucked some hair behind her ear, ignoring the itch in her mind to just apparate out of the tent and never come back. She could still remember the terror of the first wedding.

• _The wedding of Bill and Fleur had a somberness to it, Hermione decided. Currently, she stood alone by the drink table, sipping mindlessly on a fluke of sparkling pumpkin juice as Ronald spoke with Arthur from across the tent. He had promised he'd be back, and Hermione would hold him too it. Even so, the young witch clutched a violet bag covered with beads in one hand. Her knuckles were practically white with the tightness of her grip, and her fluke was shaking with her own nervousness. When was it going to happen?_

 _Just as she thought it, there was a bright flash as the fairy lights around the tent extinguished, and a blue glow ripped through the canvas above them. It came to hover in the middle of the dance floor, startling Fleur and Bill who had been dancing together. There was no noise except harsh breathing from the ball before it spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear,_

 _"The ministry has fallen," it said, the screaming in the background growling louder as the blue light pulsed spookily, "the minister of magic, is dead. They are coming. They are coming..."_

 _Hermione blinked and immediately dropped her fluke, making her way through the crowd of wedding goers as she was knocked into. People were apparating away as Hermione grabbed hold of Ron, who had come to meet her half way. Soon, black streaks were ripping through the tent, being knocked aside by stunners and curses. However, Hermione didn't have much time to think of attacking before Harry was pushed into the two of them and they vanished, not to return for another year•_

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride,"

Hermione gathered enough of her thoughts to clap with the rest of rest of the wedding party as Molly and Arthur kissed passionately. Hermione had no doubt now that Molly was pregnant with her first child. A son named Bill, who would marry a half veela in the future, and become a quarter werewolf. Shaking her head, Hermione smiled as the couple ran down the isle under an enchanted rain of flowers,

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" Lily asked after everyone had stood and were mingling again. Remus still held Hermione close, as her bad feeling about this wedding only seemed to be spreading,

"It was. I hope to have one like this in the future,"

Hermione didn't mean to say it out loud, but she did and Lily beamed. She then, half discreetly, jabbed Remus in the ribs as he blushed a furious red color, "Remus, I think we should get out of here,"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione mumbled, grabbing Sirius who was about to walk by her with James in tow, "Dumbledore is dead," she hissed lowly to the group, "I think an attack is coming,"

"How do you know?" James questioned, immediately going to Lily and pulling her close. Hermione could only shake her head, unable to speak as the grass at her feet suddenly turned to frost, and the air turned cold,

"Spooky how you did that, love," Sirius mumbled, removing his wand along with the others as they pushed past confused party goers and stood outside the tent. The sky had gone dark, and inky black creatures made of pure hatred were making their way towards the tent,

"Dememtors," Hermione rasped, turning and darting back into the tent, "Dementors!" She cried out. Those of the Order didn't hesitate or even question the warning as they removed their wands. This included the new Molly Weasley, slightly humorous in a poofy wedding gown, "think of your happiest memory!"

There were many nods as silvery creatures and formless clouds began to appear and shot into the air. Returning outside, Lily and James's stag and doe were charging forward, while Sirius's grimm was growling noisily. Beside the grimm stood a regal wolf, wrapping around Remus's legs as the Dementors approached. Waving her own wand, Hermione didn't even need to say the spell as her lioness appeared and ran into battle without fear, roaring loudly,

"How did they know we were here?" Remus questioned, watching as his wolf knocked into a Dementor and sent it careening towards the ground,

"Spies probably," Hermione mumbled, ducking as a hawk patronus fell from the sky and nearly smacked into her head, "I'm pretty sure Tom is desperate to keep us away from the other horcruxes,"

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of distraction?" Sirius yelled, causing Hermione to freeze in panic. The locket...

"Aberforth! He has the locket,"

"How will you get there? The floo is too far away-"

"I'm of age in my other timeline, come on Remus!"

Hermione slung out her arm and grabbed hold of her boyfriend as they pulled out of Ottery and arrived back in Hogsmeade. The golden flames were the first thing she saw. The Hogs Head was on fire,

"No!"

Before Hermione could react, she was hit with a spell and she skidded down the street. Groaning, Remus shot a stupefy towards the stray death eater who soon disapparated,

"Are you ok, love!"

"I'm fine. We have to put out this fire!" Hermione mumbled, summoning water from her wand as the pair subdued the flames, and ignored the glowing green dark mark floating above the pub. Soon, when there was nothing but cinders left, Hermione and Remus entered the bar, light sitting on the ends of their wands,

"Aberforth! Quitz!"

There was no answer besides the creaking of broken wood as a plank fell somewhere off to the side, causing Hermione to jump in panic,

"It's ok," Remus said, "lets see if there is anyone upstairs,"

Nodding, Hermione followed her boyfriend as he led the way towards the second floor, and into the room where she had been staying. There was nothing left but charred remains. Her trunk was burned to a crisp, and the portrait of Ariana was nothing but ash in a smudged, slightly melted frame. As Hermione looked at the window, which was open, Remus inhaled sharply from the small sitting area,

"Hermione...you might want to see this,"

Swallowing thickly and walking to where the werewolf was kneeling, Hermione choked down a sob. The remains of a small body was on the floor, hugging an equally matted ball of still orange fur. Quitz and Crookshanks were together...

"They must have been caught in the flames before disapparating," Hermione whimpered, "Merlin...Quitz, I'm...I'm sorry,"

"This isn't your fault," Remus insisted, pulling Hermione to his chest as she weakly sobbed, "I just hope Aberforth was able to get out,"

"The dark mark was above the bar, Remus-"

"You think Death Eaters got him?"

Hermione shrugged weakly,

"I wouldn't put it past them. I just hope it's not true-"

"Mione, look,"

Remus reached out, opening the small, burnt elf's fingers with a hand as there was a small clatter. The locket was on the floor, slightly dirty but otherwise untouched,

"Aberforth must have given him the locket to protect," Hermione whispered, tears still seeping from her eyes, "he died trying to protect it, and save my cat,"

"He was a truly loyal elf," Remus said, glancing up as something landed on the windowsill and made a noise, "what is that?"

Turning as well, Hermione sighed deeply at the sight of Fawkes,

"Fawkes. Does Tom have Aberforth?"

The bird shook his head negatively as Hermione felt another deep breath leave her chest.

' _Aberforth is too stubborn to get himself captured,'_ Hermione thought with a teary smile, picking up the white fang Fawkes had in one of his talons, ' _maybe this is Dumbledore incarnate?'_

"We need to destroy the locket. Before Tom can get his hands on it again,"

"How? We can't open the thing-"

"No. I can't, but Fawkes can. He's a Bird of Paradise. He can speak any language known to man. Remus, whatever is in that locket is going to show me something...horrible. I need you to keep me grounded,"

"This is insane," Remus breathed, "but ok,"

Nodding, Hermione picked the locket off the floor, being sure to turn her cheek at the corpuses. She needed to do this...no distractions,

"Ok Fawkes. Speak,"

The bird hopped towards the locket and opened his beak. There was no sound, until the top of the jewelry flicked open and Hermione was knocked backwards by a mass of shadows,

" _I have seen into your heart Hermione Jean Granger,"_ the shadow whispered as images began to form in the smoke. It was Harry...and Ron. Ginny, Neville, Luna. All of them were standing before her, bleeding and angry,

" _You let us die!_ " Harry growled, " _you left us, and we died because of you!"_

"Hermione!" Remus cried, "don't listen to it! It wasn't your fault!"

" _How could you, Hermione?"_ Ron asked, looking hurt _"I thought you loved me? Don't you love me?"_

"I do love you," Hermione croaked, "I do..."

"Hermione! It's not real, they aren't real!"

" _Smartest witch of her age,"_ Ginny snipped harshly, tears streaming down her face, " _how can you be, when you're nothing but a filthy traitor. You left us-"_

"No! No! No!" Hermione growled, "I didn't. I didn't leave you! Because you aren't real!"

Hermione lunged forward with the last remaining Basilisk fang, slamming it into the locket as there was a horrible scream. Grunting, Hermione sobbed into her arms as the black shadow vanished, disappearing for good as Remus took his girlfriend into his arms,

"It's alright," he whispered, stroking her hair as she choked with emotions, "we need to get out of here-"

"I can't leave them,"

"We must. We have to make sure Sirius, James and Lily are alright,"

Sniffling and nodding weakly, Hermione looked once more at the bodies on the floor before disapparating to the Burrow, where many loving arms were no doubt waiting. There were only two Horcruxes left now. Just two, and then it was just him.

' _It'll be different this time_ ,' Hermione thought, leaning on Remus as he helped her towards a small house surrounded by fields of grass, ' _I swear, it'll be different,'_


	29. Chapter 28: Transformation

**A/N: Hello all! I'm so happy with all the positive feedback for my story, it makes me glow with pride. Anyway, I just wanted to say that according to JKR, to become an Anamagi, you have to hold a Mandrake leaf in your mouth for only one month. For the context of this story I made it three months, and the rest of the spell used to transform is completely made up! I'm sure the actual spell is out there somewhere but I wanted to pound this out so I could get it posted! Love you all and enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Transformation

The Summer days seemed to pass by lazily. Hermione laid out on the grass just beyond the Burrow, staring at the pristine blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds,

' _Deceptive weather for the way I feel,_ ' Hermione thought, heaving onto her side to look down the hill towards the Burrow. There, a Stag and a Grimm were relishing in the shade the house provided, while Remus was sprawled out on his back reading a book. Inside, Hermione could hear Molly and Lily preparing lunch in the kitchen, while the noises of tinkering came from inside Arthur's shed. If Hermione had looked upon any other Summer day of her life, this one wouldn't look much different then the others,

' _How did I get so lucky_?'

Hermione frowned and rolled back onto her shoulder blades, unconsciously feeling the leaf under her tongue as she knitted her brows. Things could have been much worse for her. She could have been stuck in Slytherin house, and would have probably had to become a Death Eater out of pressure. Frowning, Hermione closed her eyes and imagined Regulus,

' _He died doing the right thing,'_

It was true. He had helped Hermione find the locket. Without him, they would'of had to find a different way to get into Black Manor,

' _That could have gotten messy_ ,' Hermione thought with a smirk, turning her attentions back to the last two pieces of Voldemort's soul. She knew that, at least in her time, Bellatrix Lestrange had come across the cup. It was gifted to her by the dark lord, and she put it in her vault at Gringott's. But Quitz had popped into the vault to check during the school year, and said there was no cup to be found there,

' _Tom must still have it then,'_ Hermione pondered, ' _and then there's the issue with Nigini,'_

The oversized viper had been trouble the first time around as well. It was only by pure luck that Neville happened to behead it with the sword of Gryffindor. She and Ron were both almost killed by it,

' _How can we get close to the snake without being noticed?_ '

Hermione sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes, glancing up when a dog barked from somewhere down the hill. Turning that way, Hermione could see Sirius running around the hooves of James, who was playfully butting at him.

As if a lightbulb had flicked on in her mind, Hermione sat bolt straight. Scrambling to her feet, the young Witch headed down the hill towards the boys, ignoring their play fight as she shook Remus's shoulder,

"What is it, love?"

"I have an idea on how to get the last two Horcruxes,"

The play fight stopped nearby as the Stag and Dog turned back into men, blinking at Hermione as she sat down in the grass and pulled her knees to her chest. Hurrying over, the boys sat down as well, closing the circle. Casting a few privacy charms on them, Hermione began to speak,

"Ok, so. We know right now that the cup of Hufflepuff is a Horcrux, but not where it is. I know for a fact that Tom will eventually entrust Bellatrix with it, and she'll put it in her vault at Gringotts. Once that happens, we'd have to use a house elf to get inside-"

"But we don't have that kind of time," Sirius grumbled, making Hermione nod,

"Exactly. We also know that Voldemort keeps a snake with him, and it is his latest Horcrux. If we can infiltrate wherever Tom is hiding, all without being spotted, we can take out both of them at the same time,"

"How? That place is probably crawling with Death Eaters. We'd get caught the minute we got there,"

"Not necessarily. I have a feeling that a certain blonde haired ferret will be playing host to the Dark Lord soon, as he prepares his first major attack on the Ministry-"

"Malfoy?" James questioned, lifting a brow. Hermione nodded,

"I know that mansion inside and out from... _experiences_...and I think we could probably get in without being noticed-"

"What about the wards?" Sirius asked, "we'd get ten feet before getting caught on the grounds,"

"Malfoy Manor has some very ancient house wards, which can keep all unwanted wizards out, yes. But, those wards do not apply, to animals,"

There was a moment of nothing before a grin broke out on Sirius's face, causing his dark eyes to gleam as he pointed a finger,

"I told you being an Animagus would be useful someday! Ha!"

Both James and Remus rolled their eyes as Hermione chuckled and twirled a lock of her dark auburn hair out of habit,

"Yes, you definitely told me, Sirius. Luckily today is the last day before I need to preform the spell. But we have to find out when Tom is moving to Malfoy Manor,"

"Maybe we should do a stakeout before hand," Sirius asked, "sniff the place out,"

"Good idea, snuffles. You and James will go out tonight after the...lesson,"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione? Becoming an animagus could send you to Azkaban if you get caught-"

"I'll be fine, Remus. We need animal forms to get into Malfoy Manor. Besides, I don't think Sirius will let me off the hook after all this time,"

"Damn straight," the black haired boy stated, causing everyone to laugh as there was suddenly a tapping on the private bubble Hermione created. Lowering it, Lily was smiling at them,

"Took long enough to get your attention. Lunch is ready,"

"Ah yeah! Race you inside, Prongs!"

Darting to his feet, James quickly ran with Sirius towards the house as Hermione chuckled and got to her feet, waiting for Lily to turn around before Remus pulled her in close,

"You look nice today," he said, resting his chin on Hermione's forehead as she sighed heavily, "are you doing ok?"

"Not really. I'm just tired of it all," Hermione admitted, walking with her boyfriend back towards the Burrow, but stopping outside the door, "sometimes I just wish I was born Muggle,"

"Doesn't mean the problem would go away,"

"Ignorance is bliss," Hermione breathed, running a hand over her face as she exhaled shakily again, "sometimes I wish I just... fell off that bridge and didn't wake back up. Things would have been so much simpler,"

"You never would have met me, then?" Remus pouted, only to smile as Hermione patted his cheek with her hand,

"You forget, Remus, I _have_ already met you. You were the best DADA professor I ever had, and you were kind and considerate. You were still a bit mischievous of course, but it never outweighed your loyalty to Sirius, and the memory of James,"

Hermione jerked her head towards the Burrow, where the two friends were already filling their plates,

"You, Remus John Lupin, are the perfect man in any timeline. I guess I'm just lucky to have you in this one,"

Hermione leaned up and pecked the boy on the lips, leaning into his chest as they both leaned against the doorframe and watched the sky silently float by. It was little moments like these, moments between the chaos, which Hermione enjoyed the most. Of course her life would be thrown right back to hell again, but she could remember this moment.

"Are you coming in to eat, dears?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley-I mean, Molly. Sorry," Hermione shook her head as Molly laughed slightly at patted her hand. Even as a young woman, she was still the same Molly Weasley Hermione remembered. Letting the woman waddle off towards the shed, Hermione turned inside. The table was full of food, some of it already half gone thanks to James and Sirius. Remus didn't hold back either, filling his plate high as Hermione sat next to Lily,

"Pits like back holes," the redhead mumbled, "all of them,"

"You'll get used to it," Hermione said, both girls giggling as lunch continued. Soon enough though, it was time for the last 'lesson'. It was being held outside instead of in the library today, and James was already in his stag form as Sirius pulled out a worn leather journal,

"Ok, so, the Mandrake Root has been in your mouth for all three months? Check,"

Sirius used a goose quill to check off the progress as Remus held his girlfriend tightly around the waist. She was tense and nervous, but this was something she needed to do,

"Ok, here we go. So, take the leaf out of your mouth using your right index and thumb, hold it up in the air for ten seconds and think of becoming an animagus. You can't choose what form you take, so just think about 'changing'. Then, you need to crumple the leaf in your right hand. That, plus the other spells we did last night in preparation, should help your form take shape,"

"I'm going to feel like an idiot, aren't I?"

"I sure did," Sirius stated, snapping his book shut as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "it'll feel weird at first, and you'll be really tired and really sore afterwards. But it should work,"

Nodding her head, Hermione motioned to Remus, who hesitantly stepped back from her and went to stand next to Sirius. The first step was to finally remove the blasted leaf from her mouth. She was, honestly, so tired of it sucking the flavor out of anything she ate. Removing it with the correct hands and fingers, Hermione held it up in the sky, feeling her hand tingling as she concentrated,

' _Shifting to an animal. Animagus. No more human Hermione. You can do this_ '

Lowering the leaf and crushing it in her right hand, Hermione closed her eyes. The raw magical power she was feeling was exponential, getting stronger and stronger as a flash of golden fur appeared in her mind. There was a familiar meowing in her mind as Hermione opened her eyes, startled to find a black dog staring right at her, along with a Stag, and Remus who was beaming,

 _'I think you just gave Liontail a whole new meaning, Hermione,_ ' Sirius panted, licking the girls face as she hissed, stopping and twisting around to look at herself. She was in the form of a very familiar half-kneazle,

 _'Figures I'd look like Crookshanks,'_ Hermione thought with a sad but happy chuckle, mewing softy as she was suddenly lifted from the ground,

"You are very cute as a cat, Hermione Black," Remus stated, holding Hermione in his arms and scratching behind her ears. Without even realizing it, Hermione transformed back,

"Mm I much prefer you holding me this way," she said, leaning tiredly into Remus's chest as he kissed her forehead,

"Sleepy?"

"A bit," Hermione mumbled, turning to Sirius and James who were still in their animal forms, "can you guys get to Malfoy Manor?"

Sirius nodded and barked happily as he nodded to James and they scampered off before disappearing into the woods. Frowning, Hermione leaned into Remus a bit as he led her back to the Burrow. Inside, Lily was waiting with blankets and tea, and they all sat down to await the boys return,

"I just hope I'm not making a mistake sending them out there," Hermione said aloud, exhaling heavily as she closed her eyes,

 _'I've made too many mistakes already.'_


	30. Chapter 29: Heart to Heart

Chapter 29: Heart to Heart

It was fairly chill that night. The stars were glimmering, a faint breeze was rustling the long grasses surrounding the Burrow, and Hermione sat by the window sill, leaning out ever so slightly. It was just the simplicity of summer that she was desperately trying to cherish, she supposed. Because if natural instincts were telling the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age' anything, it was that things were about to get very messy, very quickly.

It had only been a few hours since Padfoot and Prongs left on 'stakeout', and since Hermione herself retreated for a good afternoon of sleep. It wasn't as bad as she thought, transforming for the first time, but it was exhausting none the less. Hermione had fallen asleep immediately, but had only just woken from a sort of nightmarish vision. She didn't remember much of what it was about, only that it involved Harry and Ron, pleading with her to come back,

"Knock, knock?"

Hermione sat up slightly and turned, seeing a head of familiar red hair and green eyes lean into the room,

"Lily, what are you doing up?"

Twisting around so the girl had room to sit, the future Potter closed the bedroom door and hauled up beside her best friend. She was in pink flannels with a red v-neck, and had her hair pulled up into a messy bun. But based on the deep purple rings under her eyes, Hermione knew immediately what the problem was,

"Worried about James?"

"Yeah. I'm terrified for him,"

Leaning on her friends shoulder with a sigh, Lily frowned at the opposite wall and knitted her fine brows,

"I know he'll be ok, and that they are just checking out the area. But I know Sirius likes heroics, and that he'll end up dragging James into it,"

Hermione wanted to argue with her counterpart, but failed to find any flaw in the logic. Her cousin did have a flare for the dramatics, and dragged whomever was nearby right into the middle of it.

"Hopefully Sirius has more sense," Hermione thought a loud, "and that James can talk him out of whatever foolish thing he wants to accomplish,"

' _I just hope James' will is strong enough,_ '. Hermione thought, thinking inwardly about all the unneeded risks Harry took in his lifetime. Surely James wasn't that foolish?

Shaking her head, Hermione leaned on the wall by the window and inhaled deeply again, looking out at the glimmering starlight. She just wanted everything to be alright for once. But in the life of Hermione Granger (neé Black), alright was never an option,

"What are you thinking about?"

Hermione glanced up at Lily, smiling at her. She was currently resting her head on her knees, hands wrapped around the bottoms of her feet as she rocked slightly back any forth. It was a childish pose, yet strangely enough, fit Lily Evans perfectly,

"Everything," Hermione admitted, running a hand across her forehead, "my past, my present and future. Aberforth, Voldemort. The guys...I'm just thinking about everything,"

"That is a lot to take in," Lily mumbled, rolling her bottom lip and nodding ever so slightly. But as her eyes darted away from Hermione's, she knew Lily hadn't just come in for a friendly visit,

"You came in to ask me something," Hermione mumbled, stretching out a leg as she groaned slightly, "what is it?"

"I can't hide anything from you," Lily laughed, though it was half hearted and sad as she sighed and shifted so she was sitting cross legged, "well, see. James and I were talking the other night...about, well," Lily seemed to hesitate as she gnawed her lip again, "we were talking about life. And marriage. And...kids,"

Hermione nodded slightly, understanding immediately where this conversation was headed as her heart gave a small tug in her chest. She had wanted to tell Lily and James everything from the start. But then, she was afraid of the consequences. Now, she had nothing to lose,

"You want to know about your son?"

"I-if its not too much trouble, Hermione," Lily mumbled, twisting her ponytail as she sighed, "I wanted James to be here too, but I need something to distract me from all...this,"

Lily motioned to the room as Hermione nodded again in understanding. How did she even start describing Harry Potter? He was such a pinnacle part of her life, yet Hermione struggled to find words to match him just right. After all, who didn't know Harry Potter?

"Harry James Potter," Hermione started, looking at the stars again as the faintest of smiles crawled onto her lips, "born the 1st of July, 1980. He was 18 years old when I left him,"

Hermione swallowed up her emotions as she allowed a small, sad smile to flick up her lips,

"Not very tall, dark haired, spindly. And he wore round glasses, just like James. On his forehead was a scar, in the exact shape of a lightning bolt. It was here where a killing curse cast by Tom Riddle himself nearly took Harry's life,"

Hermione went into great detail about how Harry acquired the scar, though brushed over James and Lily's own deaths, as she didn't ask for their stories,

"...I met him for the first time at Hogwarts. He saved my life, he and my future boyfriend Ronald Weasley,"

Once again, Hermione described the situation with the Mountain Troll and the

Sorcerers Stone, recalling every detail as Lily listened with undivided interest. Hermione told what she remembered if her second year, despite being paralyzed, and the rescue of then fugitive Sirius Black. She told of Peter's traitorous acts, and retold the horrifying events of the goblet of fire. She recounted the tale of the original Order of the Phoenix, the Department of Mysteries and the Half Blood Prince. And finally, she explored their year on the run, and the hunt for the Horcruxes.

Hermione was crying freely about half way through, fighting to tell the story due her tears,

"There are a lot of words to describe someone like Harry Potter," Hermione choked with a smile, cocking her head to one side as she spoke, "stubborn and hard headed. A downright git sometimes. But he was brave. Merlin was he brave, and he was always a good leader. See, Harry was always putting others before himself, like it was some kind of...quest. He was foolishly selfless,"

"He sounds like James," Lily said with a smile, glancing off to look at nothing in particular as Hermione nodded slightly,

"He was. But he was a lot like you too, Lil. He had your eyes, and your will to keep your friends close and protected. He wanted to...start a family. He even liked potions quite a bit, though our Professor squashed any hopes of enjoying the subject after Hogwarts,"

"So Slughorn retires? Who replaces him?"

"Severus Snape,"

Lily blinked slightly, bit her lip and nodded,

"M-makes sense. Snape and I used to be friends, when we were kids. Did you know? But then he called me a...a..."

"Yeah, I know what he called you," Hermione insisted, running a hand around the back of her neck, "he is a Death Eater you know, or at least he'll become one. And if that happens, he'll be against us...no Dumbledore to bail us out now,"

"How did he die, Hermione? Dumbledore was far too great to have some...disease kill him,"

"A Horcrux killed him," Hermione stated truthfully, ruffling her auburn hair as she too stared at nothing in particular, trying not to think about her headmasters cold, black stained body,

"There was a curse on it. It killed him in a few hours. He managed to destroy the Horcrux before his death,"

"What was it?"

"A ring, inset with something called the Resurrection Stone. It's hidden here somewhere,"

Lily seemed more curious then sad now, eyebrows arched as she leaned (and almost fell over) her knees,

"So the story is true? The Deathly Hallows-"

"Exist? Definitely," Hermione insisted, "in fact, James has one. The invisibility cloak, the stone, and the wand which is now buried with the headmaster,"

"Wow, that's incredible," Lily breathed, "are you going to tell the others?"

"If the need ever arises. Voldemort won't go after the elder wand...as he doesn't know it exists yet-"

Hermione was cut off suddenly as the downstairs door to the Burrow slammed open, startling the girls upstairs. Rushing to their feet, they pounded down to the living area where Sirius and James were helping two battered figures into chairs. Hermione recognized them as Alice and Frank Longbottom,

 _'What were the Longbottom's doing at the Malfoy Estate?'_

"What happened?" Lily insisted, levitating a pail of water into the room as she began to dab at the bleeding cuts on Alice's forehead. She was breathing hard, as was her husband, but both looked unharmed,

"We were out in Diagon Alley when Death Eaters caught us by surprise," she rasped, "thank Merlin James and Sirius happened to be en route back to here,"

"We just disarmed a few guys to get these two free," James insisted under Hermione's scalding glare,

"Were you seen in either form?"

"Course not, cousin," Sirius said with a smile, "you have no faith in us,"

"No, I definitely don't,"

His smile falling as Sirius grumbled, Hermione yanked up her hair and began to help Frank with a badly burned hand,

"What did you boys find out?"

"Lord Voldemort is moving in any day now, Mione, you were right. And the wards should let us in no problem,"

"Good,"

Hermione worked with the towel as Molly and Arthur emerged from upstairs, along with Remus who looked as though he hadn't been sleeping much either,

"Is everyone ok?" He asked, yawning and pecking Hermione on the cheek,

"Fine. Molly, I think tea and biscuits would do nicely for these two?"

The pudgie woman nodded and disappeared as Hermione worked, happy that the Longbottom's weren't Crucioed into oblivion,

 _'Pretty sure they would have been if Sirius and James hadn't intercepted them,'_

Shaking her head, Hermiome began to think up plans for the raid on Malfoy Manor. If they were going to do this, they would need to be organized. Even if things went wrong (which they no doubt would), Hermione wanted to stop it if possible,

 _'We have our in,'_ the young Witch thought _, 'now, all we need is implementation,'_


	31. AN

**A/N: Sorry this isn't an actual update guys! But I've been fighting off something really gross for the past few days and it's making my brain all fuzzy. I promise I'll have a New chapter up when I'm well again, but I wanted to let you all know what was up! Thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing, and I promise I'll be back toot-sweet with a New chapter! 3 all**

 **-Rose**


	32. Chapter 30: Implementation

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your get well comments, and I appreciate you being patient with me. I'm feeling a bit better today so I thought I'd pound out a chapter. We are actually nearing some exciting bits in the progression of this story, so we'll have to see what happens next! We made it to 30 chapters guys! Woot woot!**

Chapter 30: Implementation

• " _He knows. You-Know-Who. He knows we broke into Gringotts, he knows what we took, and he knows we're hunting Horcruxes."_

 _Harry was shivering, hauling himself onto the shore of the lake as a massive Dragon disappeared beyond the mountains. Wringing out her hair, Hermione's heart and gut filled with ice,_

 _"How is it you know?"_

 _"I saw him."_

 _"You let him in? Harry, you can't do that!" Hermione exploded, holding a hand to her mouth in worry. She knew Harry couldn't really control his own Legitimacy in times of stress, but it was dangerous! No, more then dangerous,_

 _"Hermione, I can't always help it! Well, maybe I can, I don't know." Harry pounded up the bank towards a small forest, flanked by Hermione and Ron, who was shoving the cup into his jacket for safe keeping,_

 _"Never mind," Ron insisted with a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "what happened?"_

 _"Well, he's angry," Harry stated, "and he's scared too. He knows if we find and destroy all the Horcruxes, we'll be able to kill him. I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest. There's more. One of them's at Hogwarts."_

 _"What? You saw it?"_

 _Hermione felt tired and confused...and wet. And she didn't like how deeply Harry was probing around into Tom's head. She was sure he could feel it,_

 _"I saw the castle. And Rowena Ravenclaw. They must have something to do with her. We have to go there, now."_

 _"What? We can't do that! We've got to plan, we've got to figure it out..." Hermione was completely out of her element, just like she had been for her entire year on the run. It was her job to plan. Plan, scheme, take notes and finish her homework on time. She wasn't a reckless girl! Was she..?_

 _"Hermione, when have any of our plans ever actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose!"_

 _"He's right." Ron agreed, causing Hermione to frown.•_

Hermione sat in the living room of the Burrow, leaning on her knees as she glowered at the plans and notes she had taken on what Sirius and James had told her. This entire mission was a wild card! There were so many loopholes and exceptions to every plan, that Hermione's mind was nothing but a haze. She knew where the doors and wards were, she also knew the rooms in the house like she had lived their herself, but she didn't know the rounds of the Death Eaters,

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" Molly asked, setting down a cup of tea as she sat in a chair opposite the plotting teenager,

"Not well at all, I'm afraid," Hermione admitted, twisting her mass of hair into a bun as she stared at nothing in particular on the map, "its too unpredictable. And with Voldemort arriving no doubt Death Eaters will be plenty,"

"And why have you decided upon a full moon for this mission? Certainly you would like Remus with you?"

Hermione sighed deeply and rubbed her nose between two fingers,

" _Of course_ I want him to come; but doing this tonight means there will be less Death Eaters about. Voldemort has many werewolves on his side, all of which should be absent tonight,"

"Ah," Molly breathed, sipping her tea slightly, "and the Longbottoms-"

"Will remain here. They've had a trying time already, I don't want to make it worse,"

"I see," Molly mumbled, "well, it's not much, is it?"

"No. We'll just have to hope for luck," Hermione rasped, "I can't believe I just said that,"

"Ah, us neither, cousin," Sirius said, dropping a hand down on Hermione's shoulder as she jumped up in panic,

"Merlin, don't do that to me, Sirius. Nearly gave me a heart attack,"

"Sorry," the boy stated, "are we ready to head out?"

"Is Remus settled?"

"We put him in the wood mill a few miles from here," James said, jerking a thumb towards the direction they had just come, "he should be alright till morning,"

"Ok. Then I guess we should get going-oof-"

Hermione nearly fell backwards when a head of carrot hair rammed into her,

"Be safe, Hermione," Lily pleaded, "I don't want to lose my best friend tonight,"

"Don't worry, Lil' you won't," Hermione breathed, "I hope. Watch over the Longbottoms, yeah?"

"Yeah. Just be careful,"

Hermione nodded stiffly as Lily moved to kiss James passionately, completely ignoring Sirius who made a gagging noise with his mouth,

"Git," Hermione grumbled, elbowing the boy as he chuckled and shrugged,

"What about me, Lil, goodbye kiss?" Sirius pointed at his cheek, only to spin and fall to the floor as he received a slap to the face,

"How's that?"

Hermione laughed as Sirius clambered back to his feet and smiled,

"Most I've ever gotten from you, love,"

There was some tense chuckling from around the room before the silence returned and Hermione nodded towards the door,

"We need to get going,"

"Right, come on Sirius."

James led the way out as Hermione smiled one last time into the room before following her two friends. They made their way towards the small forest near the edge of the Burrow and ducked into the brush,

"We can disapparate from here," James said weakly, holding out an arm, "hand,"

Hermione took the offered palm in hers as Sirius disapparated first, then she felt the tugging at her navel and they were flying. Soon, the pair landed in another forest, though this one much darker then that around the Burrow,

"We're here," Sirius whispered, "better change before someone sees us,"

Just as he said that, Sirius morphed down into his dog form. James transformed into his usual Stag, and Hermione closed her eyes and became a bright orange feline. It still felt odd for her to be looking up at her comrades, but she was able to walk on her four legs with some practice,

' _Follow us,_ ' James snorted, nodding his head and rearing up slightly. Mewing softly and flicking her tail back and forth, Hermione ran after James and Sirius. The underbrush was thick and musty with night air as the trio made their way forward, stopping when the forest thinned out and a pale blue shield could be seen,

 _'These are the wards_ ,' Sirius panted, ' _we'll get you into the house and go from there,'_

Hermione nodded as she jumped up onto James's back, holding on with her claws as he pounded forward. Malfoy Manor was as dark and eerie as she remembered. The walls were beginning to crawl with ivy, and the windows were glowing and flickering with shadows as the deer and dig made their way towards the lowest window. It was cracked open using a rock,

' _We put this here on stakeout_ ' Sirius whimpered out, _'its a broom closet'_

' _Brilliant_ ' Hermione thought, using her back legs to pounce and hook onto the window sill, forcing her way into the small room. Landing belly first, Hermione transformed into a human and rubbed her head with a hand,

"Ow," she rasped, reaching slowly into the beaded bag she brought with her and removing the invisibility cloak, "I hope this is enough,"

Drawing the soft fabric around herself, Hermione vanished as she opened the closet door and peeked out. The dark wood and high walls of the Manor were the same as she remembered them, except a bit cleaner. Stepping out into the foyer, Hermione tensed up as voices came around the corner,

"I can't believe you made us late for the Death Eater meeting," a man holding a metal mask grumbled, "were both dead!"

"It was your fault, you idiot," the other one complained in a hushed voice, "let's just go before we're both cursed into oblivion,"

As the two men passed by, Hermione was sure to remember their faces for later as she continued into the hall, feeling her arm for any sign of the Horcrux. It was prickling a bit, but it wasn't hurting yet. Sighing and moving towards the staircase, Hermione began to ascend towards the second floor when a figure emerged from the library.

Narcissa Malfoy was dressed in all black, as if someone had died. Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled up on top of her head as she exhaled deeply and took a turn towards the other end of the hallway. Sighing silently in relief, Hermione felt her arm again, noticing her pain was coming from inside the room Narcissa had just vacated. Slipping inside quietly, Hermione looked around with wide eyes. Every dark wooden shelf was covered in tomes, reaching all the way to the ceiling,

' _Maybe in another life_ ' Hermione wisecracked to herself, ' _I need to get that cup,'_

Moving past the shelves, Hermione lifted her sleeve to reveal her arm. The veins were a deep black in coloring, shooting pain up through Hermione's shoulder as she clenched her teeth,

"It has to be in here somewhere," the Witch whispered to herself, looking around at the dead end where she ended up. There was nothing here, nothing but books-

"Come this way My Lord,"

Gasping slightly, Hermione ducked to the corner of the room as she tossed the invisibility cloak over her head. Her arm was ferociously burning now as a pale, black cloaked figure walked with the weasel Lucius Malfoy,

"I assure you, My Lord, your treasure is completely safe here,"

"I completely trust you, Lucius," Tom said in a hoarse whisper, "but I want the best protection available. I will be giving the cup to Bellatrix after our attack on the Ministry,"

"Of course My Lord," Lucius bowed his head slightly and turned to one of the shelves and pulled on the spine of a big turquoise book. As she watched, the case shifted and slid aside, revealing a secret room, "come, sir. I assure you the cup is safe,"

"It better be, Lucius," Tom complained, entering the room as the bookcase slid back into place. Sighing heavily, Hermione smiled crookedly.

'' _Maybe destiny really is on my side for once,_ ' Hermione thought with a half smile. Not only did she know where the cup was, but the snake wasn't with his master, _'I hope the boys are having the same luck I am._ '


	33. Chapter 31: Cup of Victory

Chapter 31: Cup of Victory

Stealth wasn't exactly Hermione's strong suit. In fact, she was probably the clumsiest person in London. She hated to actually admit it, but the 'brightest Witch of her age' had walked into more bookshelves and light poles while reading then she could even count. Hermione was was almost certain in fact that Harry Potter was more graceful then her,

' _He was a Seeker for a reason_ ,' Hermione thought, clutching the invisibility cloak tighter about herself as she practically ran to shove her foot between the wall and the closing bookshelf, ' _Quidditch players are very graceful. Despite of course all the senseless violence that goes along with it,'_

In perfect honesty, Hermione knew she was just distracting herself from her own terror. Hopefully the Dark Lord didn't have super sensitive hearing, because her heart was beating so fast she thought it was echoing. Of course that was absolutely absurd, but Hermione couldn't help thinking it. Shaking her head, the girl shoved aside the partially closed book shelf to make her way into the hidden tunnel, letting it close softly behind her as she was shrouded in complete darkness.

Though Hermione could have cast a lumos to light her way, she didn't want to be caught by Weasel or Voldemort, and hence she used her hands to feel where the walls were. The passage wasn't exactly wide, and Hermione was almost positive that there wasn't anything which would be able to trip her up,

 _'Any sort of booby trap would be disarmed, since both Malfoy and Tom are in here with me,'_

Hermione winced at the ugly thought and sighed heavily, snapping her jaw shut when the tunnel suddenly expanded outwards into a circular room illuminated completely by moonlight. It looked like an atrium, and it seemed to spiral endlessly upwards towards a night sky. But that wasn't possible, as they were underground,

 _'Perhaps Malfoy read Hogwarts: A History?'_

Hermione silently snickered at her own joke as she rapidly ducked behind a nearby pillar, as two figures stepped towards the center of the room. Tom was looking a little more human then when Hermione had last seen him. His pale head was covered in baby brown hair, and his eyes were glimmering emerald. Malloy didn't look much better, as his hair was the same shade as his masters skin,

"I'm impressed, Lucius," Tom said, circling the podium on which the cup was quietly sitting, "and what protections do you have on it?"

 _'Please not another blood ward, please not another blood ward'_

"An ancient Malfoy Rune puzzle, master. And, of course, a Parsaltongue activated lock,"

"How does it work?"

"Simply translate the family motto into runes, then speak it in snake tongue,"

"Hmm...simple yet specific. Good work, Lucius," Tom whispered, "I should have put more trust in you before now. Come, I must get back to Nigini. She'll be wanting her dinner any time now,"

"Of course, master,"

Staying completely still as the two men left the room, and the bookshelf opened and closed somewhere in the distance, Hermione let out a breath of relief. Just as she did, there was a long hiss which traveled through the room, probably meaning the traps were once again activated,

"Ok Liontail, they basically told you how to get the cup. Just, think on your feet and everything'll be fine. Right, ok,"

Turning and removing the invisibility cloak from her shoulders, Hermione shoved the cloth back into her bag as she approached the round circle of runes on the floor and observed them,

"The Malfoy family motto. That would be _Sanctimonia_ _Vincet_ _Semper_. Ugh, typical. Purity will always conquer,"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione moved to tap the correct runes with her wand, careful not to mess up her spelling as it could set the whole thing off,

"Ok, now Snake Speak. Uh..."

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip. Translating Latin to English to Parsaltongue was no easy feet, especially when your arm is burning like crazy, and you don't have a long time to think. It didn't get any better when the sound of a spell battle from upstairs rocked the floorboards, meaning the boys had probably been spotted, or something else set Voldemort off.

Cursing quietly, Hermione hissed out the sloppy translation. The trap did nothing at first, almost like it was thinking about the answer before it clicked and disappeared all together. Sighing once again in great relief, Hermione snatched up the cup with her good hand and tossed it into her bag. She turned however as there we're yelling voices coming down the stairs. Diving into the shadows, Hermione rapidly transformed into her cat form as dozens of Death Eaters flooded the chamber,

"Bloody hell, it's gone!"

"Find it! Search the room!"

"Fan out!"

The confusion was a perfect time for Hermione to weave past the legs of Death Eaters and into the hall chamber, keeping to the shadows as more and more people came to the room. Eventually, she slipped back into the library without hassle, ducking down under a table as the entire manor suddenly rumbled with great rage. The shaking sent all the windows crumbling down in a shower of glass shards. Glancing up at the frames now open to the outside, Hermione's tail flicked,

 _'How convenient_ ,' she thought, hopping up onto one of the tables, narrowly missing a spell aimed in her direction by a Death Eater. They definitely knew she was here now, ' _better get a move on_ ,'

Gracefully jumping out the window, Hermione landed in the grass and ran towards the woods, seeing two other figures making a dash for it as well. Prongs had what looked to be a knife in his rump, while Sirius had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and ran with a slight gait. Obviously they didn't have the same luck Hermione did. Shaking her head slightly, the Kneazle ignored the stinging of her paw from the proximity of the Horcrux as the forest approached.

However, she suddenly stumbled as a Bombarda exploded behind her legs, causing Hermione to fly forward with a startled cry. Transforming out of habit, she lay breathing heavily as the shrapnel in the back of her calf caused rips and tears in the skin. It could be healed later of course, but that didn't mean it was painless,

"I got her! Over here!"

Lifting her head slightly, Hermione panicked as she tried to get to her feet and stumble away, only to do just that. She fumbled against the ground as the boys disappeared ahead,

"So much for luck," Hermione hissed irritably, holding out her wand as she readied herself for an attack. Except before the Death Eaters could get close, Hermione yelped as something grabbed onto the back of her collar and dragged her into the forest. Wincing at the pain of both being dragged and her arm, Hermione watched as Malfoy Manor disappeared in the darkness, and she was dropped by a small creek.

Scrambling onto her stomach to look at her attacker, Hermione paled at the sight of a monstrous silver grey wolf, with intelligent blue eyes staring back at her. After a small amount of staring however, the wolf transformed into a man...a very familiar man,

"A-Aberforth?"

"'Ello 'ermione," the man stated, taking her hand, "'old on now,"

Closing her eyes as there was a tugging hear her navel, the world was spinning as Hermione suddenly fell into a grassy field with a flash of light and a crack. Rolling onto her side with a groan and a slight bout of laughter, Aberforth took her on his shoulder,

"Looks like ye' had quite a night, eh?"

Limping with the old man towards the Burrow where they had ended up, Hermione shook her head and felt her bag with a good hand,

"You have no idea. Where have you been? I almost thought-"

"Ah, ole Snake Face can't git rid a me that easy, 'ermione. I was out in a place called the Forest a' Dean? Apparently the old fool left somethin' important out there for me ta find,"

"Really? What was it?"

"A sword,"

Hermione blinked bewilderedly and tossed some auburn curls out of her face. Surely it wasn't a coincidence?

"I do believe it'll do ye more good then it'll do me," Aberforth stated with a slight shrug, "don' know why my old coot of a brother couldn't a sent you and yer friends ta find it? I'm gettin' too old for this,"

"You're not that old, Abe," Hermione stated with a laugh, only to glance up as the door to the Burrow was practically slammed open,

"Sweet Merlin!"

Molly Weasley was noisy as ever as she waddled out into the grass and took up Hermione's other shoulder, "you both have a lot of explaining to do tonight! In come the boys all battered and bruised, and here you two show up worse,"

"I'm ok, Molly," Hermione insisted quietly, inhaling the scent of sparkling Pumpkin Juice as she was assisted into the Burrow, "its not as bad as it looks-"

"Don't say that to a Weasley, Hermione," Lily said, appearing in the living room with a bowl of warm water and a towel, "glad you aren't dead?"

"Far from it. Did both the boys make it?"

"more or less. Apparently James had to go back for Sirius's hand-"

"Ouch," Hermione winced with a smile, "splinching is never fun,"

"How do you you know?" Lily asked, assisting Hermione down onto the sofa as the young Witch winced,

 _•The forest was cold as Hermione kneeled over Ron, observing the spirals like wound across his entire shoulder. The redhead was in distress, writhing in agony as Harry brought over the Dittany potion for healing,_

 _"Hermione, his arm,"_

 _"I know! Ok, it's going to sting a bit,"_

 _Hermione tried to be soothing, she really did. But her own panicked, heavy breathing did nothing to help as Harry passed her the unstoppered Dittany,_

 _"I thought we were going back to Grimmauld place?"_

 _"We were there but he had hold of me and I knew that once he'd seen where we were we couldn't stay so..." Hermione choked up as Ron cried out again, drooling from his pain as Hermione's hands turned red with his blood, "but I brought us here but Ron got splinched!"_

 _Hermione knew it was her fault. She was selfish, just wanting to keep a safe place. Ron easily could have lost more then just small bits of his shoulder.•_

"Sorry, I'd rather not talk about it," Hermione mumbled, wincing as water was poured over both her legs to wash the blood away, "Aberforth, did you find the sword in the Forest of Dean?"

"Aye, its here,"

"Don't bring it out, not close to the Horcrux yet. I don't want Tom sensing its here. Where are the boys?"

"Here, love," Sirius stated, walking into the room with a smile. His hand was reattached and wrapped up, and his pant leg was bloodied but healed. James looked no better, and he was missing his glasses, and had a spot right across the bridge of his nose where he had probably fallen on them, "you look great,"

"Sirius,"

"Ok, ok, sorry. What's the plan, Liontail?"

Collapsing down into chairs, everyone at the Burrow arrived. The Longbottoms came in carrying tea and warm biscuits, while Molly pulled the draped and started up the fireplace. Smiling at the coziness, Hermione felt Aberforth pat her hand,

"We regroup with Remus tomorrow and take the Horcrux and Gryffindor's sword somewhere to destroy it," Hermione looked once about the room and smirked, "Then, its just the snake and Tom,"


	34. Chapter 32: Old Friends & Sweet Nothings

Chapter 32 :Old Friends and Sweet Nothings

"You never told me you were an Anamagi,"

Hermione leaned in the office doorway of the Burrow, freshly washed hair knotted on top of her head as the young witch relished in her soft flannels. Before her, Aberforth was sitting before the fireplace, downing a bottle of Firewhisky,

"I ain't legal, ya' know. I don' want everyone knowin', now do I?"

The old man chuckled slightly as Hermione entered the office and fell down into a chair next to him, "what'er ya' still doin' up, 'ermione?"

"Can't sleep. Not with that Horcrux around, anyway," Hermione admitted, holding her bad arm, where her blood still flowed like tar under her skin, "now I understand why Harry never slept much,"

"Aye', I see."

Aberforth said nothing else as he poured Hermione a shot of whisky, before taking another swig directly from the bottle himself. Sighing deeply, Hermione twisted a dark auburn curl around one finger, stretching out her legs which had been healed a few hours before,

"Where did you go?" She finally croaked, head cocked slightly to one side as the fire crackled between her words, "I thought you were dead,"

 _'It must have been pretty important for him just to ditch out like that,_ ' Hermione thought to herself, watching as Aberforth shifted awkwardly in his chair,

"Aye, I'm sorry. I didn' mean to leave, but I couldn't let ole Snake Face get ta my brothers tomb,"

"What?"

Hermione sat forward slightly and knitted her brows slightly, "why did you need to go there?"

"To fulfill ma brothers last wishes o' course. I got called in for his will readin' a few nights before I left, see? And old Albus," Aberforth chuckled deeply as he waved his hand, a long, dark box appearing in his lap, "he still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Left this wit' his body, he did,"

"What's that?"

"This, 'ermione, is a very powerful artifact. The old fool left it for ye in his will. Thought you may need it when facin' ole Snake Nose,"

Aberforth held out the box as Hermione reached out confusedly. It was longer then the average wand box, and was well engraved with runes even the 'smartest witch of her age' couldn't read. Lifting the lid, Hermione's face paled. The wand nestled in velvet was very familiar to her, and oozed magical power that was practically touchable,

"This is the elder wand," she breathed, picking up the instrument like it would burn at her touch, "I-I don't understand-"

"Ole Albus was quite the troublemaker as a boy. Dueled this wand off his ex-companion, Grindlewald. Has had it since then,"

"But what's the use? I can't use this. I would have to disarm Dumbledore for it..."

"Naw. How much do you know about magical law, 'ermione?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Hermione admitted, holding the Elder Wand and observing it carefully,

"Well, when a wizard dies, he can leave jus' bout anything in his las' will an' testament. Albus left ye' the Elder Wand in his will, signed it, an' that made his ownership void,"

"You mean...this wand is mine?"

"Aye'. Spectacular ain't it? He also left the sword for ye. It's sittin' over there,"

Glancing in the direction where Aberforth motioned, Hermione saw the glint of a silver blade tucked in one corner,

"Tom no doubt knows what we're up too," Hermione mumbled slightly, "have you heard anything from the Death Eaters about their attack on the Ministry?"

"Naw, they've kept pretty secretive,"

"I think it would be better to destroy the Horcrux somewhere else. I want to keep the Burrow a safe place, and I'm pretty sure once we destroy the Cup, Death Eaters will be on our trail,"

"Aye', smart. Whereya thinkin?"

"I was thinking of summoning the Order and meeting at Hogwarts. We'd be able to defend it easily. Plus the anti-apparition wards,"

Aberforth nodded slightly and took another swig of Firewhisky,

"Hmm, are ye sure?"

"I know every inch of Hogwarts Castle, as do most of the Order. I should send an Owl to Headmistress McGonagall-"

"Best be on with it then? Oh, and I think there's a friend watin' up in yer room for ye,"

Nodding slightly and returning the Elder Wand to its box, Hermione tucked it up under her arm and left the office, clenching and unclencing her fingers to get the blood flowing. Returning to her small room at the Burrow, a brilliant creature was sitting at the open window, pecking at the wood mindlessly,

"Fawkes?" Hermione asked, setting the Elder Wand on her desk and moving to the window, "how did you get here?"

 _'Bloody hell if I know. Fawkes always managed to come back when Dumbledore was alive,'_

"Oh never mind I suppose. Do you think you could deliver an urgent message to Minerva?"

There was a small trill from the bird as Hermione accioed some parchment and a quill, and flicked on the small lamp at the corner of her desk as she sat down to write,

 _'Dear Headmistress,_

 _If you don't know already, the Maurauders and I spent most of last year, and much of this summer searching and destroying horcruxes, which are pieces of Voldemort's soul. Though we have been successful in remaining vigilant, I'm afraid that Tom is no doubt aware of our mission, and will do everything in his power to stop us from destroying his last two Horcruxes._

 _Currently in my possession is the Cup of Hufflpuff, which we want to destroy with the Sword of Gryffindor by the days end tomorrow. I'm afraid however that the minute we do so, Death Eaters will not be far behind. I ask that we destroy the cup at Hogwarts, to help delay the attack, and to have a home field advantage. I am not worried about loss of life, as students are not present on the grounds for another month._

 _Please, Headmistress, we are so close to ending this war, and this is just one more step towards our ultimate goal. Please, prepare Hogwart's for battle, I implore you._

 _Your student,_

 _Hermione J. Black'_

Inhaling slightly, Hermione cast a confundus spell on the parchment to confuse the text before rolling it up, and stamping the sheet expertly. Looking to Fawkes, the Bird of Paradise was missing. Instead, a familiar looking white snowy owl stood on the window sill, waiting patiently for the letter,

"Mm, I do miss Hedwig. Poor Harry was so distraught over her death," Hermione pondered aloud, tying her letter to the creatures leg, "fly safely, Fawkes,"

Screeching quietly in understanding, the bird took off into the late night, disappearing from view as Hermione watched silently.

Turning back to the bedroom after a long while, Hermione held her arm to her chest, and ran an unconscious finger across her 'traitor' scar. It seemed like such a long time since all the craziness began. Hermione could barely recall the time when the Marauders had been years older then her. Shaking her head and running a hand through her dark red curls, Hermione turned back to the long dark box sitting on her desk,

' _Aberforth said the Elder Wand belonged to me,' she thought, holding the Elder wood in her palm, 'I should destroy it, but Aberforth said Dumbledore wanted me to have it...no, that I would need it,'_

Hermione frowned and summoned up her usual Patronus, looking at the practically touchable white lioness which appeared laying at her feet. It was practically solid, unlike any Patronus Hermione had ever seen cast,

' _The Elder Wand really does belong to me_ ' Hermione thought, speaking a quick summons for the Order to meet at Hogwarts the next day. As the lioness disappeared to deliver the messages, Hermione collapsed to her bed and fell back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling. The dread she was feeling was similar to that of her last moments on the bridge. Watching as Ron battled with Greyback, and feeling the killing curse rip through her as she tumbled down...

"Hermione?"

It was a soft, whispered voice. Rolling onto her stomach, Hermione smiled at her tired looking boyfriend, who had to practically hold himself up against the doorframe,

"Remus, you're back already?"

"I didn't want to be away for too long, love. I was just recovering anyway,"

Remus grunted as he hauled into the room, collapsing down onto the bed with a small grunt as Hermione made room for him beside her. As his arms wrapped around her waist, and his lips rested against her neck, Hermione sunk into the embrace fully. If she were to smell Amortentia right now, it would definitely be the scent of Remus. Burnt wood, forest and a slight hint of wet dog. Yep, that was definitely him.

"Sirius told me everything. How are you doing?"

"Honestly Remus? I'm terrified,"

Hermione sighed deeply and felt Remus kiss a spot directly behind her ear, "I really shouldn't be, as this isn't my first time in a war. But...it just doesn't get easier, knowing you'll probably lose someone, probably a friend, along the way,"

"I can't say I know what that feels like,"

"Mm no. You were a hero in 1998 you know. You were like a father to Harry. You fell in love with a beautiful young Metamorph named Nymphadora Tonks, who loved you just the way you were, and...you had the most beautiful son together,"

"A son? What was his name?"

"Edward, but we just called him Teddy. I only met him once, but he looked like the both of you,"

Hermione sighed slightly as she flipped over to stare Remus in the face, a deep frown on her lips. Silently, she traced Remus's scars and rested her forehead against his,

"It's not supposed to be this way,"

"Mm you're wrong about that, Mione," the werewolf croaked, stealing a slight kiss from his girlfriend as he gently wiped a tear from her eye, "you changed the world as we know it, remember? Nymphadora will find someone else, someone who's just as perfect for her as I was. Because I can't imagine how I lived without you in my life, and I certainly can't imagine marrying anyone else,"

"Is that a proposal?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly as Remus kissed her forehead,

"Maybe, but not now. When we make it through this war, I'll definitely propose to you the right way. No doubt,"

"Mm, I hope we get through this war then,"

Chuckling slightly, Hermione nuzzled closer to her significant other as he draped the blanket around the both of them, and held her tightly with both his arms,

"I love you, Remus,"

"I love you too, Hermione. Sleep well,"

Sighing deeply, and with the mumble of sweet nothings in her ears, Hermione closed her eyes and slept, forgetting her peril for just one more night.


	35. Chapter 33: And So it Begins

Chapter 33: And So it Begins

 _•"Ron?"_

 _Hermione entered the grubby tent from outside, waking her boyfriend who had been weakly snoring from on his cot. Waking suddenly, his dark ringed eyes locked on Hermione who came to kneel down by his bed, "Ron?"_

 _"Whassit? 'ermione?" the ginger haired boy yawned, running a tired hand across his eyes, "what's wrong?"_

 _Hermione bit her lip slightly and picked at the threads of her sleeve. She wasn't used to being venerable, or feeling terrified to the point of exhaustion. Hermione Granger didn't like to ask others for help...it wasn't in her nature to be anything but completely independent. Yet sitting outside, alone, so close to Hogwarts yet so far away...it was the most terrifying thing Hermione had ever experienced,_

 _"Will you come sit with me?"_

 _Hermione expected Ron to question her; that's what he always did after all. It was an almost pinnacle part of their relationship. Yet the ginger just sat up with a slight grunt and dawned his oversized jacket, pulling it about himself as he stood and smiled tiredly,_

 _"Lead the way,"_

 _Hermione nodded slightly and ducked from the tent again, taking a seat on the log before a dying fire. Ron took up the spot beside her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her close. They sat like that for a while, quietly, staring into the dying embers. For once, it was Hermione who broke the silence first,_

 _"Ron, I'm scared,"_

 _"Yeah. I am too,"_

 _"Can you imagine it?" Hermione whispered, removing 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard' from inside her jacket and flipping open the front cover, "the damage Lord Voldemort could do if he had the Elder Wand?"_

 _The young witch ran a hand over the inked symbol as he shook his head,_

 _"Naw. What'do you think could happen if he had all of them? The Deathly Hallows I mean?"_

 _"He'd be the master of death," Hermione croaked, "he'd be able to out duel even the strongest of wizards,"_

 _"Well...let's be glad he doesn't have all three then, ey?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _Hermione stared into the dying embers and rolled a lip under her teeth, "I guess you're right," •_

Hermione shot awake from her restless sleep as there was a light tapping at her room window. Exhaling shakily and glancing in that direction, a crisp snowy owl was resting patiently on the pane, holding a neatly tied Hogwarts scroll in his beak. Careful not to wake Remus, who was still fast asleep beside her, Hermione left the bed and opened the window,

"Welcome back, Fawkes," she greeted, "you found McGonagall?"

The Bird of Paradise nodded slightly as Hermione took the scroll he held. Placing a few treats on the sill for the Bird to peck at, Hermione fell down into her office chair as she opened the letter,

' _Miss Black,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you, and those troublesome friends of yours are safe. Professor Dumbledore told me of your mission before the end of term last year, and I must say I'm rather vexed that he would chose students as young as yourselves to complete such a dangerous task. I will never truly understand that man's thinking in the matter._

 _As for your other request, Hogwarts is already prepared for a battle against You-Know-Who. I have purposefully strengthened our anti-apparition wards, and shut off the Floo Network. I suggest using the hidden tunnels into the school before collapsing them, we don't want to take any unnecessary chances. I know you'll proceed with caution, Miss Black, as you are much too intelligent to plan otherwise. But I ask of you, don't be rash. Use all of the resources at your disposal. If we really are to battle against Voldemort, I suppose it is best if we hold the higher ground. Be safe, all of you._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Minerva McGonagall'_

Hermione sighed deeply as she ran a hand through her bedhead, biting her lip a few times as she reread the scroll. Her own history was starting to unravel before her. The last of the Horcruxes was about to be destroyed, and all of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World was about to be thrust into 'the first' Wizarding war,

 _'I guess this outcome was inevitable,' Hermione thought, sitting forward to smooth down Fawkes white feathers, 'defeating Voldemort would still spark the first battle. I haven't really saved anyone, have I?'_

Hermione groaned frustratedly as she sat back in her chair and looked at the ceiling, ' _I've just made a bigger mess of things. I should have just found my way home!'_

"Hermione? Love, is everything ok?"

"No, not really,"

Hermione sat forward in her chair and pinched the spot between her eyes, "I think I just made things worse, nothing has changed,"

"I think you're wrong," Remus grunted and got up from the bed, a crooked smile on his lips as he cocked his head to one side, "I'm with you. Lily, James and Sirius are still here. We have the Order, and we only have one more Horcrux,"

"But what if we can't beat him, Remus? It was just dumb luck the last time!"

"Then we hope for dumb luck again,"

Remus wrapped his arms about Hermione's shoulders as he kissed the side of her head, "you aren't alone in this. And let me tell you, I'm pretty positive Harry Potter wasn't alone either,"

"But the risks-"

"We all stand by you, Mione, no matter how many Death Eaters we have to face. You're smart enough to know that,"

"I guess you're right, Remus. This is the best chance we have...I can't let Voldemort live to see a second war..."

"That's my girl!" Remus cheered quietly, "we should probably get ready. I have a feeling we aren't going to come back here,"

"Right, just...give me a second,"

"All the time you need, love."

As Remus placed one last kiss on Hermione's forehead and left the room to get ready, Hermione herself bit a knuckle in thought, ' _Dumbledore knew I would need the Elder Wand to defeat Voldemort...but it can't on its own,'_

Hermione opened the drawer to her desk and removed the wand from inside, holding it carefully as though it were the most fragile thing in the world, ' _Dumbledore knew I would have the other Hallows. The Invisibility Cloak, the Ring which contained the Resurrection Stone and now the Elder Wand,"_

Hermione opened the other drawer in her desk to reveal the small diamond stone on a broken ring base. She had asked McGonagall for it before leaving Hogwarts that night she found her Headmaster. Glancing down at the purple beaded bag sitting on the floor near the bed, Hermione inhaled sharply. It had been decades since the Hallows had been in the possession of any one person. Together, they made one the Master of Death. Hermione had read all about them, and that was her final conclusion. The Hallows would allow her to defeat Tom Riddle.

Standing rapidly as she threw the Elder Wand into her sleeve, and placed the broken ring on her finger, Hermione brushed out her hair and pulled the auburn curls up in a messy bun before grabbing her bag. Throwing on a dark cloak and pounding down the stairs, many eyes landed on her from the dining room table,

"Morning," Sirius drawled, sitting on a windowsill near the table as his eyebrows lifted, "exciting night, eh?"

Knowing exactly what Sirius was implying, Hermione snarled slightly and folded her arms,

"Shut up, Sirius,"

"Now, now no need to quarrel with each other," Molly chided, exiting the kitchen and pointing her wooden spoon at Sirius, before turning to Hermione with a bright smile, "my dear you're looking gaunt, come, sit and eat before you waste away,"

"Thank you. Has Remus come down yet?"

"Yeah, he went to take a walk around the Burrow," Lily explained, taking a drink of her Pumpkin Juice, "I think he also went to look for a newspaper,"

Hermione nodded stiffly and poked at the plate which had been placed before her by Molly,

"We were just discussing baby names, dear," the woman explained, placing a hand on her belly with a distinct gleam in her dark, motherly eyes, "so far none of them seemed right. Have any suggestions?"

"William, but he'd be known as Bill to close family and friends," Hermione answered without much thought, smiling at the thought of Fleur and Bill together as a couple. Shaking out of the daze, Molly seemed to ponder it and smiled,

"Yes, William is a very nice name. I'll pitch it to Arthur, I'm sure he'd love it,"

Returning back to her kitchen as Hermione smiled, the entire table looked up as the door to the Burrow slammed open. Remus stood there with a darkness on his face, holding a newspaper in one hand,

"I think you guys need to see this!"

Tossing the paper onto the table, everyone gathered around it as Hermione tightened her grip on the edge of the table. The headline was kind of hard to miss,

'MINISTRY ATTACKED! WAR AGAINST YOU-KNOW-WHO ESCALATES! MINISTER OF MAGIC FATALLY WOUNDED!'

"Bloody hell!" James mumbled, taking Lily's hand from across the table, "this is really happening then?"

"I'm afraid so," Hermione stated, clutching her arm as she turned to Remus, "the Horcrux us upstairs in the wardrobe-"

"Already on it, love,"

As Remus vanished, Hermione turned as a door opened somewhere behind her,

"You'll be needin' this, 'ermione,"

Aberforth pulled the sword from inside his room as Hermione motioned for Sirius to take it. Smiling at the old man, his blue eyes twinkled,

"Are you coming with us, Abe?"

"Naw, I'm too old fer fightin' wars. Be safe out there, pup, an' kick ole' Snake Noses arse fer me,"

"Will do, Aberforth. Thanks for all your help,"

"Aye. Good luck out there, to all of ye,"

There was a collective mumble from the group as Hermione grasped her arm, glancing up to see Remus coming down the stairs with a satchel in hand. Removing the Elder Wand from her sleeve, Hermione summoned up a Patronus and sent it with a message to the rest of the Order, 'it has begun. Use the tunnels to get into Hogwarts,'

"What's the plan, Hermione?"

Glancing up slightly, the brightest witch of her age stared into the eyes of every one of her friends. The Longbottoms had already gone ahead per Hermione's instruction, and other members of the Order were no doubt on the move towards Hogwarts,

"We destroy the cup. The minute we do, all hell will break loose. Keep together and find that snake. It's the one thing keeping Voldemort alive. Whoever happens to have the sword will do it. Do you understand?"

There were some nervous nods from around the room as Hermione nodded and swallowed thickly, dropping the sword into her bag, "to Hogwarts, then,"


	36. Chapter 34: Hogwarts in Summertime

Chapter 34: Hogwarts in Summertime

When Hermione was a little girl, she always spent the Summer Holidays with her parents. The Grangers' enjoyed traveling, and Hermione had seen the beautiful vineyards of Italy, and the golden sands of Guatemala. She had visited the Big Apple in the United States, and even traveled away from London to see the lights of Paris. But on all those adventures, nothing could ever compare to the vast beauty of Hogwarts.

Staring up at its massive pillars from where the Shrieking Shack stood quiet, Hermione felt a breath escape her lungs and fade into the Summer warmed air. The grass around Hogsmeade was a vibrant green, and the sun was casting a golden light upon the castle, causing it to glitter. Once upon a time, Hermione believed it to be magic. Now, it just seemed painfully ironic,

"You ok, love?" Remus asked, walking up beside his girlfriend and wrapping a strong arm around her waist. Hermione sighed again and leaned into his chest, shaking her head,

"Such a perfect day...to start a war. It should be dark and thundering..."

"Was the last war like that?"

Hermione cocked her head to one side and inhaled deeply, "it was actually a bit like this. Quiet, not really the type of weather to bring forth the end of the Wizarding World,"

Hermione couldn't help the dry chuckle which escaped her throat, "it seems so long ago now, being Hermione Granger,"

"Aye, that it does. But I'm selfish," Remus kissed his girlfriends cheek, "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"I know you wouldn't," Hermione stated, turning slightly to see many Order members slipping into the Shrieking Shack, "we need to block the tunnels once everyone's through. There can be no chance of the Death Eaters getting a jump on us,"

"Right. I think this is everyone here. The rest are coming through other tunnels,"

Hermione nodded stiffly and swallowed, clenching and unclenching her pained arm since Remus still held the Horcrux,

"We should get going, before someone spots us out here,"

"Lead the way,"

Rolling her shoulders, Hermione pulled up her auburn curls as she descended the slight noll towards the shack. Sirius, James and Lily were waiting for her, holding the door open as the last of the Order filtered through, "there's no turning back now," Hermione admitted to the group of them, "are we ready?"

"I'd follow you to the moon, Hermione," Sirius stated, smoothing down the beginnings of black facial hair he had sprouted over the past months, "besides, were technically family,"

Hermione smiled slightly and glanced to Lily and James, who were in one another's arms,

' _They look so much like their portraits_ ,' Hermione thought, seeing the way Lily's eyes glimmered when she looked at James,

"We're in this together, now and forever," James stated for the both of them, "besides, Lily will need a bridesmaid when this is all over,"

James grinned widely as Hermione blinked in surprise. She then relaxed, remembering Remus's own half-proposal the night before, ' _it's just the anxiety_ ' Hermione thought,

"Congratulations, hopefully we can make it till then. Remus, you go through first, I'll take up the back,"

The young werewolf nodded as the group entered the Shack, Hermione watching as her friends disappeared one by one into a dark hole in the floor.

 _•"Ron? Ron are you ok?"_

 _Hermione crawled for the first time into the Shrieking Shack, her body aching from battling the Whomping Willow as she scurried up through the floor. Ron was cowering in one corner of the room, his leg practically ripped to shreds as blood stained his pant legs. In his hands was Scabbers...Peter Pettigrew in disguise. Gasping slightly, Hermione's heart was racing as she crawled towards him,_

 _"You're bleeding..."_

 _"It's him, Hermione," Ron rasped, pointing a shaky hand past Hermione's shoulder, "Harry run! It's the Grimm!"_

 _Whipping herself around, Hermione rose to her feet as a man in a tattered prison uniform emerged from the shadows,_

 _"You!" Harry seethed, lurching forward only for Hermione to grapple his shoulders and hold him back_.•

Hermione smiled half heartedly and descended down into the hole, removing the Elder Wand from her sleeve as she took one last look at the Shrieking Shack, "Bombarda Maxima!"

There was a loud explosion near the top of the tunnel as the doorway illuminated with smoke and light, collapsing down and casting the Brightest witch of her age into darkness. Summoning a quick lumos, Hermione looked contentedly on the pile of rubble and turned to continue her way down the tunnel, twisting and turning until a slight gleam of light and a staircase came into view. Ascending up towards it, Hermione squinted as light nearly blinded her,

"Welcome back, Miss Black,"

The Scottish drawl was familiar as Hermione passed out from underneath the Whomping Willow. Headmistress McGonagall was waiting in the grass for her, soft emerald robes gleaming in the equally vibrant grasses,

"Hello, Professor," Hermione greeted, brushing herself off, "is everything ready?"

"It is indeed, Miss Black. Please, all of you, come with me,"

As McGonagall turned elegantly, Hermione felt Remus take he shoulders and give them a slight squeeze,

"You're alright?"

"Fine. Come on,"

Remus didn't say anything as the father group filed back into Hogwarts. The tall stone walls gleamed gold as Hermione sighed and took a deep breath. This place used to be her favorite place, and it definitely still was. But now it housed equally bad memories. All the death and horror in it's future walls,

' _I have to finish this_ ' Hermione thought, knitting her brows as she marched with many others towards the Great Hall. Most of the portraits had been removed from the walls, leaving mere outlines. The suits of armor still stood guard, freshly polished, and their weapons sharpened, ' _for Harry and Ron, Luna, Fred, Tonks...everyone_ ,'

Smiling shakily, McGonagall pushed the grand doors of the Great Hall open with a flourish, revealing the massive crowd gathered inside. Many were members of the order, but there were also other Professors, and a few of the older Hogwarts students,

 _'At least the younger students aren't involved this time_ ,' Hermione thought, thinking about Lavender Brown with a wince as she raised a hand to rub the back of her neck,

"Will this be enough...erm...shall we say, firepower? Miss Black," McGonagall questioned, motioning to the group as Hermione swallowed thickly,

"I think so," she stated, "professor, can you cast the animation spell over the stone statues in the Great Hall?"

"Oh? I've always wanted to use that spell," the woman chittered, leaving the room with her wand in hand as Hermione smiled. Professor McGonagall had always been one of her favorite teachers, "as for everyone else, spread out. Be ready at any entrances and exits. I don't know when the Death Eaters will get here, nor how strong they are. Be ready for anything. For Hogwarts!"

There was a massive cry from the room as people began to scatter out, flurrying back and forth as Hermione watched the room slowly empty out. Turning to Sirius, James, Lily and Remus, Hermione smiled weakly,

"We'll destroy the cup here, in the middle of everything. The minute we do, something will no doubt come out of it,"

"Not like we haven't dealt with it before," Sirius said, puffing out his chest slightly as Lily rolled her eyes and elbowed him hard,

"Now is not the time to be cocky, Sirius," she hissed. The dark boy shrugged,

"It gets worse the closer I get to dying, sweetheart. Better get used to it,"

Lily stuck her tongue out as both Sirius and James laughed, while Remus chucked deeply. Hermione wanted to laugh as well, but found herself frowning. Soon, the melancholy returned to the group as they stared silently between one another,

"It's time," Hermione croaked, "Remus?"

The werewolf nodded and stood up from where he had taken a seat, throwing a brown satchel tossed about his chest to the floor with a noisy clank. Reaching into her bag, Hermione removed the sword of Gryffindor with a gleaming brilliance. It practically vibrated with her own nervousness as the witch passed the sword over to her boyfriend,

"One hit should do it," Hermione croaked, remembering the last time she had tried to destroy the cup.

 _•"Ok, are you ready?" Ron asked, setting the cup in the middle of a stone tile, "I think you should do it,"_

 _The ginger haired boy held out the long Basalisk fang to Hermione as she shook her head back and forth,_

 _"I-I don't think I can,"_

 _"Yes you can," Ron insisted, "come on, for Harry?"_

 _"Alright," Hermione took the fang in one hand and stared down at the golden cup, hand quivering as she clutched it tightly, "here we go_ ,"•

"Do it Remus," Hermione croaked, "now!"

Heaving the sword up over his head, Remus exhaled deeply as the blade crashed down towards the floor and made contact with the cup, sending it skittering across the floors as shadows exploded into the air and cried out. With it came the shattering of glass, as more undefined black filled the room. Heart thundering, Hermione removed the Wand from her sleeve.

' _So much for the peace_ '


	37. (AN)

Authors Note:

Hello everyone. Sorry this isn't an actual update, but trust me I'm working on a chapter. As we start to wrap up this adventure - as we're nearing the end - I want to hear from you. For all of you who read this, are there any questions I left unanswered? Or plot holes that I have left undeveloped? What do y'all want to see in the final few chapters, what should fate have in store for Hermione and the Marauders? I'd love to hear all your good ideas and comments, and thank you all so much for sticking with it. Thanks so much,

Hearts forever,

Rose


	38. Chapter 35: The Final Battle

Chapter 35: The Final Battle

• _Hermione was nervous. Her 11 year old heart was fluttering noisily, and the butterflies in her stomach felt more like razor blades. The Muggle bookworm stared up at the grand oak doors of the Great Hall, memorizing every detail as if she would never see them again. The pride of Gryffindor lions stalked the flock of Ravenclaw eagles in the top corners, while curling Slytherin serpents hissed angrily at the peaceful Hufflepuff badger family beneath. Unlike many things at Hogwarts, the doors had been made completely by hand. At least, according to Hogwarts: A History anyway,_

 _"I've read all about the four houses," Hermione said to no one in particular, lifting her chin up and holding her book bag close to her chest, "I've heard that Gryffinfor's are courageous and that Ravenclaws are smart. I'd like either of those houses I think,"_

 _"What about Slytherin?"_

 _Hermione didn't see who asked the question, but shrugged anyway and pushed some uncontrollable hair behind one ear,_

 _"From what I've read about them, Slytherin's are supposed to be driven and cunning. I don't find myself particularly cunning, nor do I like the color green,"_

 _"My father said that Slytherin's are always evil-"_

 _"That's not always true," Hermione insisted, still not looking at the kids throwing questions in her direction, "there have been plenty of great Slytherin's. Naturally, they are very ambitious, and ambition can easily be mistaken for evil, or lead to it."_

 _There was a ruffle in the group of students as Hermione smiled and held her chin up a bit higher. Her elation fell though as the doors opened and Processor McGonagall appeared,_

 _"We're ready for you now,"_

 _Hermione had read all about the Great Hall in Hogwarts: A History. But it was nothing compared to actually seeing it for the first time. The ceiling was enchanted to reflect the night sky, meaning it was sparkling like the universe itself. Mouth agape and eyes wide, Hermione stopped with the rest of her class as the Sorting began. When her own name was called, Hermione thought she would faint. But, holding her head high and whispering words of encouragement to herself, she sat upon the stool with a deep sigh._

 _"My, my, what do we have here? Very intelligent, yes. A perfect fit for Ravenclaw. But you're loyal and brave too, unwavering? But even then...deep inside you I see the greatness of a Slytherin, and an interesting future ahead,"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Ah it's your future my dear, you'll know when it happens. But for now, I think you belong in...GRYFFINDOR!"•_

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" the girl in question glanced up from her thoughts, pulling her eyes away from the high, empty Great Hall ceiling, "sorry. I was just, thinking about the first time I came into this room,"

"I think we can save the reminiscing for later, don't you think Ms. Black?" Headmistress McGonagall questioned, one of her fine eyebrows lifting as Hermione nodded and grabbed her dark auburn curls in one hand,

"Yeah. Remus, you have the Horcrux?"

The werewolf lifted up his brown satchel and shook it slightly as Hermione nodded firmly and reached into her purple beaded bag, removing the invisibility cloak from inside and throwing it around her shoulders,

"Ok. We have to expect anything," Hermione breathed, "keep watch over the doors and windows. Wands at the ready,"

Flicking her wrist, Hermione removed the Elder Wand from where it had been hidden,

"You'll disappear when the fighting starts, right Hermione?" Sirius asked, running a hand over his dark facial hair. Nodding again, Hermione flicked the cloak up over her head and hair,

"Yes. Remember, we have to kill the snake in order to get to Him. Stay in pairs and watch each other's backs. Lily and James, Remus and Sirius, yeah?"

"Aye' aye,"

Saluting slightly at the same time, Hermione chuckled lightly and exhaled, "alright, lets get this going. Professor, can you go check to make sure everything is alright outside?"

"I can, Ms. Black. Good luck. And please, be rational."

The Scottish woman smiled and left the room as the large oak doors closed, and left only the Marauders inside, "ok, Remus, set the cup there on the floor. James, you take the sword,"

Moving slowly, the boys did as they were instructed. Wincing slightly as her arm burned, Hermione glanced at the oak doors which she had gazed upon her first day at Hogwarts. When Death Eaters had broken into the castle in her past life, they had left a terrible scar in the beautiful engravings. Hermione herself nearly cried when she saw the crack, splitting the crest diagonally from left to right. Shaking her head, Hermione turned back to the boys, who were bracing themselves as James raised the sword high into the air,

• _The feeling flowing through Hermione's body was as cold as ice. It was thick and slithering like a snake, trailing all the way up from her hand and into her gut. It could have been compared to a Dementor attack, like all the happiness had been sucked from the world, and replaced entirely with ice,_

 _"Lets go Hermione!"•_

"Get down!"

The loud clack of metal on metal brought the brightest witch of her age out of her thoughts as Remus wrapped his arms around her waist. Gasping, darkness exploded from the cup as everyone ducked to the floor, letting the inky black shimmer over them. A terrible wail filled the air along with it as all the windows shattered at once, sending glass raining down from above. Soon though, the experience was over and everyone lifted their heads,

"Is everybody ok?" Hermione called out, looking around carefully as she pushed glass shards away from her hands, "Remus? James?"

"Were fine, love," Remus rasped, shaking his head of floppy hair, only to duck again as there was a loud rumble,

"What was that?"

Lily's voice was small as she helped Sirius to his feet, and then James,

"Death Eaters. They're here," scrambling to her feet, Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak tighter around herself, "come on, we have to find that snake,"

Disappearing completely, Hermione flexed her arm and fingered the black stone resting on her finger. Just then, the doors to the Great Hall rattled and were broken open, revealing the black clad bodies with metal faces,

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

"Bombarda!"

There were three consecutive spells fired by the Marauders as Hermione ducked under the cloak, avoiding a green flash of light which barely missed her,

' _I have to find Tom,_ ' Hermione thought, whisking herself from the room and casting a few spells from behind the Death Eaters, causing them to scream and fly forward. Lowering the cloak, Hermione waved towards her friends, "come on! It's clear here,"

"Remind me not to make you angry, Hermione," Sirius breathed, tossing some black hair over his shoulder,

"I don't think she'll have to, Black," Lily snorted, tossing a flawless stunner down the hall and hitting a Death Eater directly in the chest,

"Nice shot, Lily," James stated, stealing a quick kiss as the group of five ran down the hall. The staircases had stopped moving, and some of the wood was crumbling as black figures battled Hogwarts staff or older students. Screaming echoed through the halls as some fell over the railing, or were struck down and left to die,

"You should disappear," Remus said to Hermione, "we'll split up to try and find the snake,"

"Good plan. Stay safe, alright?"

"Will do, love,"

Kissing her cheek, Hermione ducked under a Crucio as she vanished from sight again and made her way down towards the front hall. Like the staircases, this part of the Castle was flooded with Order members and Death Eaters alike. Meanwhile, younger students used their Patronus charms outside to chase away the Dementors flying about outside,

"Expecto Patronum!"

The voice was loud and booming as bright blue light flashed in the sky, creating a bubble which expansed the entirety of the castle. Smiling, Hermione leaned out one of the hall windows to see Aberforth in the courtyard, casting the same Patronus charm as he did in her past life. Smiling broadly, Hermione ducked outside past the younger Order members, lowering her cloak slightly as she approached the old man,

"I thought you were too old for this kind of stuff?"

"'ermione? Don' you have a Dark Lord to take care of?"

"That's who I'm looking for. Have you seen anything?"

"Naw, but I think we've got bigger problems,"

Pointing at the bridge into the school, Hermione squinted, cursing at the sight of giants and spiders crossing the Forbidden Forest and towards the castle. The army wasn't as large as it had been the first time, but they also had less fighters too,

"We need to take out the bridge," Hermione breathed, "we don't have the resources to take on those guys-"

"Leave the bridge to me, 'ermione," Aberforth stated, raising his wand, "go an' find Snake Face, eh? And keep watch over that boyfriend of yers,"

"I will. Thank you, Aberforth!"

Flicking the cloak back over herself, Hermione left the man to his work on the bridge, stumbling as the ground quaked with many powerful Bombarda Maxima spells. Ducking under a stray beam of light, Hermione skidded across the stone tiles on the floor, stumbling as the invisibility cloak fell from her shoulders. The girl was going to reach for it again, but her arm started to burn like fire. Clutching it, the brightest witch of her age looked up, only to see a curled serpent under a nearby piece of fallen stone.

Inhaling sharply, Hermione grasped the Elder Wand tightly, watching as the monstrous snake slathered out from its hiding place. Pushing herself up against a wall, Hermione's heart thudded loudly in her chest as a terrible hiss filled her ears and the creature drew back for a strike. Closing her eyes, Hermione cast a blind spell as the creature lunged for her and everything went dark.


	39. Chapter 36: Old Friends, Old Enemies

**A/N: Firstly, I want to thank everyone who actually made it till the end. This has been one of the longest stories I've ever written, and I'm so relieved to see how many people enjoyed it, and gave me positive reviews. This will be the last chapter before the Epilogue, so enjoy!**

 _•Everything was dark at first. There wasn't any pain, nor bliss. It was just a state of nothingness. But then, Hermione felt her eyelashes fluttering, and soon her vision was filled with white. It was gleaming like fresh parchment, endlessly traveling into the sky with no ceiling in sight,_

 _'Where am I?'_

 _Sitting up with a wince, Hermione trailed her eyes across the pristine room. It looked like the Hogwarts Library, as the were walls lined with shelves of unmarked books. The many tables scattered about were occupied by people, familiar people whom Hermione remembered from her past. Luna and Dean were sitting together with a Quibbler at one setting, while Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti giggled silently from behind their held up book at some unsaid joke from another. In the far corner, Fred and George Weasley were working on one of their products, while Colin Creevy watched with delight from afar._

 _It was a beautiful sight, to see everyone at peace. The only eerie thing about the scene was the silence. The heavy, yet loud silence of Death. Getting to her feet slowly and taking a few steps forward, Luna and Dean looked up. Their faces were barely distinguishable, yet Luna's dreamy gaze still peeked through as she grinned and turned to point across the library. Following the finger with her eyes, Hermione saw two blotches of color._

 _Gasping, the young witch thanked Luna quietly before weaving about the tables, making her way towards where two boys were playing a game of wizards chess,_

 _"Ron...Harry?"_

 _Hermione felt as if the breath had been ripped from her throat as both boys turned to look at her in unison. Ron's fire red hair was still as vibrant as ever, and his smile reached his sweet eyes as he laughed slightly. Harry's dark hair was still messy, and his smile was a little gentler, though still as genuine as Ronald's, "how are you both here?"_

 _"We came here after you left, 'Mione," Ron said, standing up to tower over the form of his past girlfriend, "we've been waiting for you,"_

 _"Ron even bet me a sickle it wouldn't be till you were an old woman," Harry injected, standing as well and holding open his arms. Ron did too as the Golden Trio embraced, holing each other tightly as far tears rolled down Hermione's face,_

 _"I-I thought I'd never see you guys again,"_

 _Sniffling and pulling away from her friends, Hermione looked around again, "where are we anyway?"_

 _"It's the place between death," Harry explained, shoving his hands into his jeans with a crooked smile, "we all came to see you, Hermione,"_

 _"So you're all dead? I...I'm so sorry..."_

 _Hermione sniffled again as Ron shook his head and pulled the young witch closer to him,_

 _"Not really, eh? We're just, waiting for our time, ya know?"_

 _"No, I don't know Ronald," Hermione mumbled, causing Harry to happily laugh,_

 _"It's pretty confusing. But you should be getting back soon,"_

 _"I should?" Hermione looked between her two friends confusedly, "I can leave?"_

 _"Well you aren't really dead," Ron stated, picking up Hermione's hand to reveal the Resurrection Stone,_

 _"Of course, the Resurrection stone can bring back loved ones from the grave. That's why you're all here,"_

 _"Yep. You always were the smartest of us,"_

 _Harry beamed as Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione's forehead,_

 _"We'll all be here for you love, kick Voldemort's arse for us, yeah?"_

 _"But...what if I don't want to go back?"_

 _"That's all up to you, I guess." Harry stayed with a slight shrug, "but you definitely don't belong here,"_

 _"At least not yet," Ron added last minute, "you'll see us again love, I promise. But right now, I think there are some jolly good blokes who need your brains,"_

 _Laughing tearily, Hermione wiped at her eyes,_

 _"You always did have a peculiar way with words, Ronald. B-but how do I leave?"_

 _"Well, the best way to exit someplace is through a door," Harry pointed across the room, "and there it is. Don't worry about us, Hermione, we have plenty of books to read in here. Maybe I'll even be able to convince Ron to read Hogwarts: A History?"_

 _"Not even in death, Harry Potter, will either of you read my favorite book," Hermione rasped, still fighting valiantly against the tears rolling in thick ribbons down her face, "promise I'll see you again someday?"_

 _"Promise," Harry made an X over his heart while Ron jerked a thumb in his direction,_

 _"Yea, what he said,"_

 _"Then I guess this is goodbye," hugging the two boys once more, and placing a final kiss on her past boyfriends lips, Hermione made her way towards the large door. Turning around one last time, the Library was empty besides two boys playing wizards chess across the room. Smiling, and somehow knowing she would see them again, Hermione turned and passed through the heavy doorway•_

Hermione returned to consciousness with a gasp, her eyes snapping open towards the ceiling as an immense pain flooded into her head. Groaning and clenching her teeth, the young witch grasped the Elder Wand with one hand, while feeling the back of her head with the other. It felt as through the ceiling had come crashing down on her, and based on the rubble lying at her feet, that's precisely what happened.

Leaning on one side and clutching her tender scalp, Hermione could see a broad figure standing before her with a gleaming sword in hand,

"R-Remus?"

The werewolf twisted around rapidly, and Hermione could see the tears running down his face, and the disbelief which filled up his eyes. At his feet was a pile of black ashes, no doubt what remained of Nigini, "...you killed it?"

"Hermione! Gods I thought I lost you,"

Remus dropped the sword with a clatter as he fell to his knees beside his girlfriend, physically shaking with relief as he took her up in his arms and held her tight, "bloody hell, please don't do that again. Never, _ever,_ again,"

"What happened, exactly?"

"I-I came running around the corner and the snake...and you...and-and then things were falling-"

Hermione took hold of her boyfriends arms and clutched them tightly, trying desperately to halt his nervous shaking,

"Remus, its alright. I'm fine...perhaps a little tender, but fine,"

"I thought you were dead,"

"I thought so too for a while. Here, help me up,"

Grunting slightly, Hermione sifted as Remus got to his feet, hauling the young witch up onto his shoulder as she held her wand and pushed some hair behind her ear, "where is everyone?"

"The Order managed to corner most of the Death Eaters in the courtyard," Remus explained, "Lily, James and Sirius are there right now,"

"We need to help them,"

"You're in no state to fight-"

"Remus _,_ we're so close. I'm not stepping back now,"

The werewolf boy seemed ready to protest, but resigned with a heavy sigh and a nod, pulling Hermione closer to him as the castle shook with a large and powerful bombarda spell,

"We need to move,"

Nodding, the pair picked their way through the rubble of the castle, refusing to look at the many bodies still sprawled about the grounds. Finally, the sounds of a dwindling battle could be heard. Throwing the invisibility cloak over them both, Remus and Hermione snuck into the courtyard. The remaining Death Eaters were all pushed into one corner, wands outstretched in every possible direction. In a similar member, Order members stood in a half moon around the opposite half of the courtyard. In the middle though, Minerva McGonagall stood proudly in dueling position against a very pale, very dark haired man,

"...you think you can defeat me, woman?"

The strangers voice was silky, yet still remained sinister as he laughed and opened his arms, "where is your precious Dumbledore? Why isn't he here to protect you!"

"You should know that Dumbledore is dead, blathering fool,"

McGonagall's Scottish drawl was strong, no doubt betraying her own fears as she stiffened her grip on her wand. The pale man, whom Hermione now suspected was Voldemort, cocked his head to one side,

"You take me for a fools woman," he drawled, "only a great wizard could have unraveled my plans,"

' _Or a time traveler,'_ Hermione thought with a slight smirk, rubbing her bad arm as she flexed and unflexed her hand around the Elder Wand,

"But even so, I will take delight in killing every dirty blooded witch and wizard in this country, as well as those who mean to protect them," Voldemort smiled from under his snake lips, "starting, of course, with you,"

"That is if you can beat me first, _Voldemort,_ "

Stiffening beside Remus, Hermione felt his hand intertwine with hers as she watched Voldemort cast the first attack. McGonagall deflected it expertly, but it was a weak block and more and more spells were hurtled at her. Finally, the Scottish woman was on the ground,

"Awe, pity," Voldemort said, "and I was hoping this would be difficult, _Avada-"_

"Stupefy!"

Hermione removed herself from under the invisibility cloak as Voldemort was flung backwards mid spell, sending a bolt of green light uselessly into the air as Hermione ran towards McGonagall and kneeled by her side, "are you alright, professor?"

"Under the circumstances, Miss Black, I think you can call me Minerva,"

Smirking slightly, Hermione helped the woman to her feet as Sirius and James came to assist her off the battle field. This left Hermione to face Voldemort head to head,

"Well, well,"

Hermione turned, seeing the pale, snake like man being helped back to his feet by some of his Death Eater followers, "I suddenly sense that _you're_ the one who has been causing all the trouble?"

Hermione said nothing as Voldemort laughed slightly,

"A little girl? Come now, child. Step aside and let the grown-ups do the talking,"

Clenching her jaw, Hermione remained silent as Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "really, what could you do to defeat-"

Voldemort was cut off as Hermione cast a wordless spell, causing the man to deflect. Soon enough, Hermione was throwing spell after spell at the one person who had ruined the lives of countless wizards and witches, in one timeline and the next. Stunners, disarmers, even one of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex's, Hermione used them all in quick succession to back Voldemort onto the crumbling aqueduct. By the time Hermione was out of breath, Voldemort was as well and they just stood, facing one another,

"Well, it seems like we're at an impasse," Voldemort breathed, "such power from a little girl,"

"I'm not that little," Hermione hissed slightly, clutching the elder wand in her grip, "I'm just finishing what destiny started,"

"I wouldn't think a girl like you to believe in destiny. And funny thing is...I feel like we've met before. Maybe not here or now, but in another life it seems," Voldemort admitted, inhaling deeply as he stood straighter, "come my dear, one final sachet to see what _destiny_ has in store for us?"

Hermione said nothing as Voldemort lifted his wand up high,

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Retrorsum!"

Two beams of brilliant light collided at the center of the aqueduct, the lightning blue spell sparking with electricity as the Slytherin green one swirled like ink in water. Squinting and holding her ground, Hermione felt a hand gently take hold of her own as Ron's wispy white silhouette helped keep her steady. Meanwhile, more white figures had started coming out of the spell. Hermione could make out Luna and Dean, the Twins, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, Colin. Everyone whom she had known in her other life stood around her, crackling like an electrical storm as Harry appeared on Hermione's other side and lifted his own wand.

There was a brilliant flash of light as Voldemort's killing curse shattered, sending it back towards the snake like wizard as a choked scream escaped his throat and there was an explosion of black ashes. Lowering her spell with a tremendous effort, Hermione blinked away the figures she had been seeing, looking to the sky where a blackish snow was falling. There was no sound to accompany the moment, just silence and heavy breathing as Hermione turned to look back at the courtyard.

Remus was standing in the gateway holding the sword of Gryffindor, flanked by Lily, James and Sirius. Behind them, Aberforth was helping McGonagall keep in her feet, while people like the Longbottoms kept the left over Death Eaters at wand point. Exhaling deeply, Hermione smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear as Remus slowly made his way towards her and fell down onto one knee,

"We made it," he breathed, "will you marry me now?"

It sounded almost like a plea as Hermione got to her knees and hugged Remus tight, almost like he would fade away if she let go,

"Yes," tears streaming down her dirty face, Hermione inhaled shakily and nodded into her boyfriends chest, "yes I will."


	40. Epilouge

Epilouge

-13 years later-

"I never thought I would live to see this day," Hermione Black-Lupin (neé Granger) strode through the Hogwarts gardens, looking to the beautiful starry sky above her as she leaned ever so slightly on her husband Remus Lupin,

"You say that every time we walk this way, love," the man chuckled, tightening his grip around his wife's waist as she sighed and smiled, marble eyes gleaming with hidden mischief.

"I know. But it's true isn't it? We could have died all those years ago, and then we wouldn't be here, seeing these beautiful gardens again,"

"I suppose so, 'Mione. Do you still think about it? Your past life I mean,"

Hermione shrugged, turning to start walking again as she picked up one of the beautiful orchids hanging from a wire trellis,

"I suppose I do. At night, or when I'm simply lost in thought. But it's not very often,"

"Mm. And, do you suppose we should be getting back to the Castle? Lily must be having a fit right about now, wondering where we slipped off too,"

"Yes," Hermione smirked and took in the sight of one of the Hogwarts fountains, "I really don't need the Potions Professor angry at me so early in the year,"

"I don't think you need Lily Potter angry at you _any_ time of the year, love,"

Hermione laughed lightly as she nodded her head,

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Say, aren't Lily and James expecting soon? Another boy isn't it?"

"Indeed. James is absolutely over the moon. Get it, over the _moon,"_

"Oh Remus that _was_ terrible," Hermione complained, smacking her husband across the shoulder as they turned and headed back towards the tall shadow of Hogwarts, "you don't even have your Lycanthropy anymore,"

"I'm still a wolf at heart, love. No changing that."

Remus lunged towards his wife and swept her up into his arms, leaving the woman to laugh and hold out her hands,

"Careful Remus, careful. I have a human inside me, remember?" Hermione held her stomach gingerly as her husband sighed contentedly and leaned down to kiss Hermione's belly,

"For which I am very excited,"

"I can see that. Now please put me down before a student happens to come by,"

Growling slightly in the back of his throat, Hermione rolled her eyes as Remus nipped at the lobe of her ear before gently setting her down on the front steps of Hogwart's back entrance. Removing the invisibility cloak from inside the bag at her waist, Hermione threw it over them as they silently entered the back staff from flanking the Great Hall. Soon, both reappeared at the staff table before the great hall, taking their respective seats,

"And where have you two been? Frolicking in the moonlight again?" Lily's voice was irritated as Hermione hooked a loose strand of dark auburn hair behind her ear, smiling breathlessly as Remus squeezed her hand under the table,

"That's exactly what we were doing, Lily,"

"Oh lay off em', Lil'. They were just having a bit of alone time before the first years get here," James complained with a glint of humor in his eyes, "we would do that too if it weren't so difficult,"

"Sorry I'm too busy being _pregnant_ for you to notice, Potter," Lily growled, though it was all in good fun as Hermione chuckled and glanced down as a large black dog padded down the center of the Great Hall, tall wagging, tongue sticking out,

"Hey Padfoot," Remus greeted, watching as the dog turned to man right before the tables of students waiting for the feast to begin,

"Wotcher, Mooney. Liontail. And how was your romantic evening?"

"Not long enough," Hermione stated, leaning on a hand as she smiled lopsidedly, "did you get your lesson plans finished?"

"I did indeed, miss Headmistress. Down to the letter. You know I do have a greater respect for Professor McGonagall? Who knew being Transfiguration Professor could be so _hard."_

Sirius plopped down into his chair as Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at all her friends sitting together at the staff table. It was really a given that the Marauders would stay together after the war. But Hermione _hadn't_ expected them to immediately return to Hogwarts.

It started when Professor McGonagall offered the job as Headmistress to Hermione a few years after her graduation (Something about being too old for the job?) Which of course Hermione thought was bloody nonsense. But she took the position anyway, allowing McGonagall to remain on staff as the Dean of Students. Eventually though, Hermione needed someone to replace Slughorn as Potions Professor, and her first thought was Lily Potter. She, of course, took the job. And where Lily went, James went. He became the new Quidditch coach and Flying Instructor. Remus (once cured of his Lycanthropy using a mix and match of Wolfs Bane and Essence of Man created by Hermione), accepted the position as the new DADA professor, and finally, Sirius joined them for Transfiguration.

Smiling slightly at the thought of them all together, Hermione glanced up as the doors to the great hall opened wide. The first years were clad in their waving black cloaks and pointy hats as the other houses quieted down. The Sorting Hat was already placed on the stool for the sorting, and McGonagall looked at stern as ever. As they approached, Hermione inhaled sharply. This was the moment she had been waiting for all day long. After the usual speech about waiting turns, names were soon called out,

"Black-Lupin, Emma,"

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat as she forced to keep herself from jumping up and down in excitement, feeling Remus proudly beaming beside her as he took her hand and squeezed it. That was her daughter up there. Her brilliant, brown haired, marble eyed little girl with two front fangs, and a love of chocolate. There was a moment, a seemingly endless moment before,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione felt the tears well as she forced them back down, clapping politely as her highly excitable daughter skipped down the steps towards the awaiting table, taking a seat next to second year Bill Weasley. After another short wait, Hermione saw a familiar black haired boy with circle rim glasses moving closer to the front. His green eyes were striking, and his smile infectious. And, the best part, his forehead was clear of _any_ scar.

"Potter, Harry."

The boy move to the stool and sat. The answer was almost immediate,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More clapping as Harry ran towards his awaiting table and sat next to Emma, giving her a large hug as she blushed ferociously. And finally, towards the end and after a few more names like Neville and Mason Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and, surprisingly enough, Draco Malfoy (his hair was actually a normal color of blond?),

"Weasley, Ronald?"

Hermione watched the small, awkward figure of her once ex-boyfriend move to the stool and sit,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione felt a deep and heavy breath escape her throat as the redhead stumbled off the stool and towards the correct table, plopping down between Emma and Harry and practically slamming his head against the wood in relief. Smiling as the last of the names were called, and McGonagall returned to her place at the staff table, Hermione stood up. Running a thumb over the Resurrection Stone on her finger, she glanced at the three wispy white figures standing at the very back of the great hall. Harry, Ron, and herself. They stood close together, clean and in dark robes, smiling broadly as Hermione swallowed back her tears again. It was the beginning of a new year, and everything had fallen back into place. Glancing at Harry, Ron and Emma, they were laughing and grinning at one another as Hermione chuckled and lifted her hands,

"Let the feast begin,"

• **That's it folks. To all of you who read and voted and commented, I love and appreciate you all! If you haven't checked out my other completed HP story, 'Checkup', please feel free. Or, if would like to invest in another on-going story, check out my new HP project, 'Sanctuary'. Both are posted on my profile. I can't say enough thank you's, so I'll just say it again. Thank you all. I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Till we meet again.**

 **-Rose**


End file.
